


Fate's Mission

by momerin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Relationship Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momerin/pseuds/momerin
Summary: If a crazy person comes and says that they are 'sentinel of destiny' to Zoro, Robin, Sanji and Nami, takes them to another place and gives them a mission, what would our four free-spirited pirates do?
Relationships: Nami & Nico Robin, Nami & Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Threats? Us?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my first fan-fic and English isn't native language here so please try to overlook my faults.  
> I'll add next chapters in time.  
> (One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.)

It was a normal day on the ship named Thousand Sunny. Or the Strawhat Crew’s archeologist thought so. She and her red headed navigator friend were sunbathig when she got tired of 3 pair of eyes that watched them in a so uncomfortable way. Actually there were five eyes because a certain green haired swordsman has one eye. And one of them is an alive skeleton so technically he doesn’t have eyes but why do we care number of eyes anyway? Robin sighed and turned her gaze to hope her doom friend would understand how tired she was. But Nami was sleeping. Actually, pretendig to sleep. Robin sighed, conjured two arms and started to tickle young girl’s sides. Nami can’t continueted to her pretend. “ **I think we should stop our daily sunbath here. That way everyone can continue their stuff without disraction.** ” Then she stood up, took her things with her and went bathroom. Nami just looked her behind. ‘Why is she so uncomfortable about them these last days?’ she thought while headed to the bathroom where her best friend went. Robin didn’t mind two perverts watching them tough. She just can’t feel comfortable when a good-for-nothing swordsman eyed her while he was sweaty,topless and alone in the Crow’s Nest. When she realize that all her focus were being gone. She was having goosebumps in her stomach, which she was very unfamiliar, and she hates these feeling because all her life she had to have control. She had to know what is happening but know she even can’t tell what’s happening to her so that made her act so differently lately.

Zoro was in the Crow’s Nest, training and eyeing one certain raven haired woman. She was sunbathing with just an orange bikini top and bottom. God she looks stunning. Not that he believes god. Her perfectness was a fact; her long and darker than night hair, as blue as sky eyes, white and who knows how smooth skin… No! He needs to focus his training. These were just disractions. But he can’t stop looking at her. Her perfect curves, long legs… Long, legs… He remembered something now: She was longer and older than him. Which made her impossible. Impossible? Impossible for what? He won’t do anything to her, he is not like that Ero-cook and pervert skeleton. Speaking of devil, they were eyeing Robin! And Nami too. Chopper really needs to make that medicine for stupids. And he needs to drink it too.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was dinner time. ‘Maybe this dinner will make Nami-san and Robin-chan fall for me?’ Sanji thought. ‘Oh God they were wonderful this afteroon.’ He did say his compliment while serving Robin’s food. At that moment he felt two theratening auras. He knew one. His life-time rival stupid moss brain. But the other one. He didn’t know this yet. He looked around while avoiding Zoro’s theraten eyes. He, now, have more important job. It could be an enemy. But he couldn’t see anything with his Observation Haki so he turned his eyes to table only to find a frowning Nami. It could be? No. But second aura was here when he compliment to Robin. But, this is someting out of character for Nami. Sanji thought there was only one option left… His dearest Nami-san had fallen for him!.. When he would gone for further daydreams noise began to very loud so he frowned as reflexievly. To his surprise Zoro realized this and made a comment “ **What, now you’ve been annoyed of crew’s talking? You can go whenever you want you know .** ” Sanji wasn’t annoyed but now he is. For his fortune crew didn’t heard him. That’s why he can deal him quietly and continue thinkig more importat problems like why is Nami frowning? “ **I was just annoyed your presence Marimo. Nothing more of course.** ” Zoro tsked him. He was annoyed at him more than normal these days. But he did let him win this time.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After dinner, Sanji was doing dishes by having companies of two ladies. That’s when a lost Zoro got into the kitchen. Just four of them -swordsman,navigator,cook and archeologist- being in the same room made the tension nearly visible. They have issues with each other that’s for sure. But why and what are them? When they all don’t know what to do someone appeared on the table. Lİterally appeared from nowhere. 

This made everyone shock. Person on the table started talking “ **Hello, my dear fellows**.” They said with an epicene tone. Their guest land to the kitchen ground and caught everyone has a defensive pose. " **Woah woah, please my friends, relax, i am not an enemy. But when i say this like this you won’t believe me,** **r** **ight?** "

" **Of** **course we won’t! You just popped from nothing!** ” said Saji while his left leg starts to fire. “ **Whoops. My bad. I haven’t introduce myself yet. What a non-courteous behaviour of me. My name is Liserli. I am, as your parlance of course, ‘sentinel of destiny’.** ” They said in a most natural way.

“ **SENTINEL?!** ” they all said in a harmony. Their guest nodded. “ **Like some kind of guardian or something?”** asked Nami when she manage to think.

“ **Guardian is not the right word actually, my friend. I don’t just protect it, i regulate it too when it needs to be of course.** ” Zoro and Sanji started to laugh. This guy is crazy they think. They would have fun with them. When they laugh, Robin got a good look of their guests. They are wearig a black, leather jump suit and a white lazer jacket to make contrast. They have nothing on them, not even a visible pocket. They have black, shoulder lenght, straight hair and same color, dull eyes. Those eyes weren’t tell anythig. She can’t say their gender either. Not from their voice, their everything looks epicene and inhuman.

“ **Being the smartest one of them, you have analyzed me and now have lots of questios, right Nico Robin? So let me keep on with my introduce, if you give permission of course.** ” Liserli said. Zoro didn’t like single thing had happened last minutes. A guy came out from nothing and says he is some kind of guardian or sentinel of fate. And he talks with caring us none then asks for our permission? What a dullard. He looks like meaning of threat and trouble he thinked. Then Liserli kept going: “ **As i said i am sentinel of destiny. That means i protect and organize fate when there is threats.** ” “ **Threats to what?** ” asked Sanji, now he can think more rational.

“ **Threats to continuance and benefits of world and humans.** ” Said Liserli in their most serious tone. Something in their voice made them all shiver. Zoro gulped and asked hesitantly : “ **So, there is a threat?** ” “ **Yes. And it is four of you.** ”

They don’t remember what happened after Liserli said that. But when Nami opened her eyes, she can tell it is afternoon and they were somewhere outside. She tried to rose but her head was spinning like a whirligig. She sat down and tried to wake Robin up. When Robin opened her eyes with a visible pain Nami gone to Sanji and Zoro. They have same headache too. Nami stood up and for the first time looked around them. They were on some kind of building. It has long wires going vertical and covered them around to make it looks like a roofless cell. And as a pirate, she hates jails. When she looked further around she was shocked. She could tell they are in some kind of town but oh that buildings… she never saw them in her life. They were talls, as tall as Yarukiman Mangroves in the Sabaody. And they look different. Different from the buildings she knows. Nami gulped and called out fort hem “ **Guys. Do any of you have a chance to know where we are?** ” On Nami’s question, three of them rose up too. They were shocked too.

“ **It** **looks like we’re in a town. But… I… I haven’t been in any of similar towns to this**.” Robin said with a visible shock. Zoro suprised when he looked down “ **There’s people here. They wear some kind of similar clothes, look.** ” he said and when they looked down they saw lots of 14-18 years old children walking out of the building. They were talking, laughing or running. Robin frowned and said “ **I suppose this place is a school and this is rooftop of it.** ”

“ **What?** ”

“ **An institution for educating children.** ”

“ **We know what is school, Robin! We just suprised!** ”

“ **Oh, okay.** ”

The magic had happened at that time actually. The group had saw another group of nine people. There was a tall and skinny man that reminds you a skeleton, a buff boy with light blue hair, a girl with dark raven hair, a short tiny boy with a pink hat, a boy with long nose, a blonde boy, an orange haired girl, a green haired boy and in the middle, a boy with straw hat. They aren’t selected well but the group knew who were they.

And they felt the pure shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is over. Sorry if characters were OOC. It has to be that way because of fic's going^^.  
> Thanks for reading this.


	2. We Have Questions

“ **You look quite pleasant with the view, I presume**.” said Liserli as they appeared from nowhere behind very shocked Zoro, Nami, Robin and Sanji. They all turned their attentionto them and went into a defensive mode. “ **You asshole… what did you do?! Where did you take us?! Answer now!** ” screamed Sanji as he and Zoro started to attack Liserli. Not for suprise, They dodged them as it’s nothing. “ **I have some questions for you all, if you stop attacking and listen. Not that I can’t dodge them though.** ” “ **Questions? I think it’d be your beneficence if you introduce yourself properly first.** ” said Robin’s calm but threaten voice. “ **But, those questions are about this. If you just listen to me calmly once.** ” complained Liserli as their voice sounds like they’re runing out of patience. “ **Sanji-kun, Zoro let’s first listen this one. There is nothing else we can do for now actually.** ” Nami said. Liserli smiled at Nami’s cooperate and took a deep breathe. “ **My first question is ‘Do you believe in God?’** ”.

They looked at them to see their interesting faces. Zoro has a really scary face. “ **You took us this place just for asking that stupid question? So that’s my answer for you you piece of sentinel, I don’t believe in God nor fate. Satisfied ?** ” “ **Woah my fried Zoro, you were so easy to cooperate. You just answered my second question. It was ‘Do you believe in fate?** ’ **.** **Now, the rest, would you please give me the pleasure of hearing your answers too?** ”

Robin was in shock. Last 5 minutes -or more because she doesn’t know how many hours they stayed unconscious- feeled too unreal for her. She's feeling that dizziness from before too. Her head is aching and now if she could sit, she would be better. She relaxed all of her muscles and reconsidered their situation. They were in the Sunny-Go’s kitchen when they first appeared from nowhere. They told them they are sentinel of fate and we are threats to it. Then they are here, at this some kind of rooftop. And that nine person… Her questions are icreasing and there isn’t an answer. Not even one. Wait, actually there is one -two in fact-. Answers to her questions. ‘God and Fate huh?’ As a historian she always saw history repeated for who don’t respect it. She always thought this had to be something about fate. But when this person says they’re sentinel, that moves events to a different dimension. Robin is out of words literally. ‘That sentinel didn’t give a reaction to Zoro’s aggressive answer. If I was in here shoes, I’d be upset at least. I’m literally here and he says he doesn’t believe the thing I protect. Wait, maybe it is just…’ Archaeologist looked at Liserli to find any emotion in their darker than night black eyes. But nothing. She sighed in defeat then and decided giving answers wouldn’t hurt. “ **As a historian, I always saw history’s repetition.** ” Everyone looked Robin when she started talking. " **This pushed me to believe there has to be some celestial existence behind there. But that’s it. Nothing serious from me**.” Liserli did a little clap movement and thanked her. Zoro started to a sentence “ **Robin…** ” but rest didn’t come. Robin looked at him but he was looking at ground. Then for everyones surprise, Nami started to talk.

“ **All my life, I cursed everyone who let my life become that bad. I just believed in money because it was my saviour or that was what I was thinking. But money nor God didn’t saved me. It was my friends, friends that I stole from at that time and said 'Go away' like millions of time.** ” “ **Nami-san…** “ Sanji tried to start but silenced by Nami’s hand in air. “ **I thought this a lot. If I haven’t lived them all, maybe I won’t get a chance to meet Luffy and others. And I definietly won’t be who I am today. So, the thought of that God has some work on this isn’t that bad. But thought of that there was a scenario written long long before we were even born and we just have to paly it, is too melancholic and annoying for us pirates.** ” “ **Is that your answer my friend?** ” Nami nodded.

Sanji took out a cigarette from his jacket pocket, light, inhaled and exhaled it. This was a reflexive behavior because his mind is full of current events. He feels like he can explode due to unanswered questions. He listened that asshole’s ‘questions’, moss-head’s aggressive reply, dear Robin-chan and Nami-san’s answers. He can understand now is his turn to answer. He took one mor esip from his cigarette and looked at Liserli. Something about them pisses of Sanji too much. Maybe because of their sexless look and behaviour he remembers his 2 years of hell. He looked at their eyes directly. He sees nothing but two dull bblack marble. These dullness scared Sanji actually. Because he remembered his very past. His father looked at him with the same expression on his eyes. He couldn’t help but remember those days. And now he understands Liserli’s question. “ **I agree with my precious Nami-san. Things I-** “ but he cut off by certain swordsman: “ **Because you are too stupid to have your own ideas.** ” “ **Eh! What did you say to me?! At least I’m giving a proper answer you stupid swordsman!** ” Just they about to start a fight they stopped by Liserli’s words. “ **Please my friends, do not fight at my presence.** ” They all raised eyebrows. ‘Your presence? How arrogant can you more be?’ they thought. “ **Please my friend Sanji, continue.** ” Sanji cleared his throat. He had to remember what he had to say. “ **I believe in a god. I too, saw very proofs of a creator like Robin-chan said.** ” Zoro groaned when he says Robin’s name but Sanji ignored him. “ **And like Nami-san said, thought of us not getting any role on our life is unacceptable. This is my answer.** ”

Pleased with everyone’s answers, Liserli grinned and started talking. “ **Now if I came to reason with these questions, w** **hat if I say, there is billions of alternative lifes just according to every humans choices? Have you heard something called ‘butterfly effect’? The butterfly effect is the idea that small things can have impacts on complex system we simply called fate of the World. Like, for example, if I throw a rock to ground; it maybe effect a big car accident.** ” Liserli then stopped to see their interesting reactions. Sanji, Robin and Nami’s faces are like their minds becoming clear by sentinels explanations while Zoro just watched them with a null expression on his face. Liserli smirked them. “ **So, what you said back in Sunny-Go, we are some kind of threats to world is about that ‘butterfly effect’, right?** ” said Nami revealing other’s thoughts with that question. “ **Ohh, I’m impressed again, you are all too helpful my friends.** ” Liserli said as Sanji and Zoro groaned at the same time to ‘friends’ discourse. “ **If I asked you, you would say there’s nothing wrong with your attitudes lately, you act very normal. But that is very wrong. Yes, your actions look same but your emotions inside is the thing creating that threat.** ”

“ **Emotions? First god and fate, now emotions? How much more absurd things you can say in a conversation?** ” Zoro interrupted them and started to laugh. The other three seemed so confused. Sentinel then sighed and opened their mouth to say those venomous words.

“ **If you continue in the same way as now, there will be NO reality showing that Monkey D. Luffy being Pirate King or any of Straw-hat Pirates achieving their dreams.** ”

With that words, everything stopped.

Even air have gotten heavier. Nobody was breathing(Although Liserli doesn’t have to breath to live, she stopped too). Four pirates was looking at the person who just told their Captain’s won’t achieve his dream. They wanted to slice, kick, kill(oh that’d be a salvation for Liserli so no), crush and torture them but they can’t move a single limb. Because Liserli stopped pirates to attacked them. Not because she can't handle, she wanted to talk in a peaceful place.

“ **I will release your voice now but you just have to give me one last answer. ‘Do you want your beloved friends to achieve their dreams?’** ” Liserli released four’s voices and instead of an answer they got four mouthful curse. And they stopped their voices again. “ **I said I wanted an answer. One last answer. Please think rationally.** ” They released Robin’s mouth first.

“ **You said there will be no reality if we continue this way. I wonder why are our emotions that important?** ”

“ **Because, you four have important roles in crew. Like, Zoro and Sanji is right and left hands of Luffy and Nami is his navigator and you are his key to Raftel, my friend. Of course you and your relationship with each other is ‘that’ important. Now, answer.** ” ‘You and your damned answers. If I can just touch you, I’d have sliced you long ago.’ Zoro thought. But long he thought, long he can understand their words. There’s something wrong with these group and it has to be solve, that’s a fact he don’t wanna accept. That’s why he put his pride and anger somewhere else and tried to talk. And because of Liserli's realization of his efforts, they let his voice so he could talk “ **As firstmate, it is my duty to protect peace of crew. If there’s an even slight chance of not achieving our dreams, especially Luffy, because he’s our captain, I’d do everything to prevent it. I don’t wanna admit it but now you have the superiority. So please tell us what do you want.** ” Zoro’s words made a big effect on his nakama. Even Sanji wanted to whistle to his suddenly changing behavior because of more important things, if he could. ‘Zoro’s putting aside his pride for crew and for something he called absurd 2 minutes ago. If you don’t respect this than what do you respect?’ was Nami's thought.

“ **So, If that’s what you want, I can give you your mission.** ” Then Liserli released everyone fully. “ **We are in a different universe from yours now. This city’s name is Tokyo and the year is 2020. In this universe, you are high schoolers. So, that teens you have seen before are you and your crew in this universe. Of course there’s no concepts like pirates or marines or living your life at the sea or similar things to them. You can say most of the people live as a normal public, not wanted persons. In this universe, you four are like…ghosts…** ”

“ **GHOSTS?!!** ” they screamed in a harmony. ‘That part took your attention? You four are very interesting people.’ thought Liserli. “ **Yes, ghosts. But not entirely. Because you of this universe can see you, touch you. But expect that nobody can see you nor touch you. For benefits, you can fly, you can walk through people if you want.** " Liserli looked at their faces for their reactions then continued “ **You can feel each other of course. And, I almost forget, you can become an entire ghost whenever you want. Now, any questions?** ” All four pirates raised their hands. Liserli turned them their behind and “ **If there is no questions, I can start with content of your mission.** ” Pirates inner-screamed ‘hey’ to her ignore.

“ **Similar like you all, you of this universe have some issues with each other too. You have to watch them, live with them and solve their problems. While doing this, I am sure your problems are going to be solved too. This _is_ your mission. Now, I will take you away to your-this-universe-selves' location. Ready?**” ‘This person never listens. Similar like someone we know.’ thought pirates.

Robin started to understand something about this universe. One of them is, this place never looked like any of places she know. And the other one is it could be as dangerous as their own universe. So, whatever they're going to do, they had to be careful.

Liserli teleport them to a park. There was only nine teens in the park. Three of them -Luffy, Chopper, Usopp- were playing catch. Only girls of the group were small talking on swings. A blonde guy -Sanji- were squating down near them. Two guys, one of them has green hair and a wooden Kendo sword -Zoro- while the other was a little buffy and has light blue hair -Franky- were sitting on a bench and drinking something together. And the last one was a frighteningly thin guy -Brook- and playing his violin for background music. That was a very peaceful scene opposite of what they had lived for last 10 minutes.

“ **When you are all ready, I will make your mission start. That will be the time when I am leaving. From now on, you all are on your own. You will decide what and how to do from now on. And I will not come again unless you need a real help. Understood?** ” said Liserli when they teleported safely to that park. Robin “ **We have lots of questions in our mind, but I think most important one is ‘What happened to rest of our crew? Won’t they wonder us?’** ”

“ **Ahhh, It’s good that you remind me that Robin my friend. I almost forget most important thing. No matter how long you will be in here, when your mission will be over and I will take you to your ‘home’ again, the time will resume from the last time you left. So don’t worry about other things. Focus this universe and your feelings. So, that means I am leaving now, right? Because there is nothing important things to tell you left. Farewell my dear fellows.** ”said Liserli as they bowed while disappearing same as how they came.

“ **So, what do we do now?** ” asked Nami her gaze never left park and teen-red-head.

“ **We even don’t know if this is real or are we under some kind of attack. And all we can do is to do that genderless guardian’s says ‘cause we can’t fight them. And that just pisses me off!** ” said Sanji.

“ **There’s a possibility that we all are dead and that’s life after death.** ” Said Robin in her dangerous calm tone.

“ **If I gone my second life with Nami-san and Robin-chan then I’m more than happy ~~** ” Sanji said with his eyes went to hearts. 

Four pirates’ gazes never left the park. They stayed silent and watched theirselves of a different universe with their minds full of thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is over too!  
> Okay, okay I'll go into main story, anytime soon...  
> Liserli won't bother us for a long time with their annoying implicit words:)  
> 


	3. We Have a Lot To Do, Don’t We?

As the sun goes down and time goes by, nine high schoolers started to separate to go to their own houses. “ **So what we gonna do? They’re leaving.** ” started Nami. “ **Since we can eat anything, stay and go anywhere we want and time we stay here isn’t a worry, we don’t have to do anything in fact.** ” replied Robin.

“ **I just wanna finish that damend thing that damned asshole called mission and return to Sunny.** ” Said Zoro as he got up from the bench they were sitting for last fifteen minutes or something. “ **My opinion is, tonight we follow our teen versions and introduce ourselves. But for now, let’s not talk about this fate and mission thing. That’ll just scared the shit out of them.** ”

“ **Then what are we going to say? They will ask how and why we’re here you know**.” Asked Robin.

“ **Let’s say ‘A devil-fruit user sent us out here and we don’t know how to go back to our world but we are searching it.’** ” Nami said.

“ **That’s a great solution. I think we can use this Nami-chan.** ”

“ **You’re really a witch with those talent of lying**.” Noted Zoro with a pleasent smirk on his face.

“ **You can’t say witch Nami-swan. Look at yourself first stupid marimo swordsman!** ” said Sanji as he got up and walked to swordsman. Just as a fight’ll begin Robin interruped them and said “ **That means we are in an agreement with Nami’s suggestion, right? Then let’s get going. Oh, I was just about to forget, when we will meet again?** ”

“ **That’s an important thing. Good that you remember Robin-chwan. You are as trustful as always my dear.** ” Said sanji by holding her hand and placing a kiss on it. Zoro’s anger was increasing. He mumbled something under his breath to Sanji but Sanji was too occupied with Robin’s little smile. “ **I think students’ll come tomorrow too. By that we can gather with our teenselves too. Agreed?** ” everyone nodded and Sanji turned his attention to Nami and said “ **I saw my and yourselves were going to same way. Let’s go together Nami-swan.** ” with his heart shaped eyes. “ **Yes, yes, okay. By the way Zoro don’t forget what you are going to say!** ” said Nami as she and Sanji started walking to direction of teen Nami and Sanji went. “ **I’m not that stupid you witch!** ” yelled Zoro but she was too far to respond.

“ **You could be a great leader if you want to be. I’m impressed.** ” Robin started as she went to her teen selves way. Then she stopped and said “ **Do you really think you’ll be fine by yourself? I can come with you if you want.** ” with these words Zoro’s ears started to reddening. “ **You saying this like I have problems with finding my directions. You guys always the one who got lost. I just follow this way and besides I can sense him too. Do you sense yours too or not?** ” That was true, Robin could sense her teenself too as well as like Nami and Sanji do. ‘But if we’re talking about Zoro, he can be lost in that situation too. But let’s not hurt his male pride.’ thought Robin and laughed in her mind. “ **If you saying you are okay then see you tomorrow**.” And she left her way. When she’s gone Zoro punched himself mentally. ‘Why didn’t I agreed her to come with me? Thereby I can be with her more. But it’s too shameful to let her guide me like I’m a child. Which I think this is something I am in her eyes.’ Thought Zoro while he’s going to wrong way.

//////////////////////////////////

Nami was out of words. She and Sanji caught up to pair but as she looked around she really can’t find words to express things she saw and feel.

Street was crowded. Like, absurdly crowded. Nami’d never seen so many people in the same place anywhere before. Notedly they all pass through her. That felt so awkward. When she thought she couldn’t take it anymore she felt Sanji’s hand gently and slowly slipped to hers. His touch and warmth made Nami relax a little bit. It was like he knew her need. ‘Of course he knew, he always did.’ Then Sanji squeezed her hand and “ **Aren’t they _them_ Nami-san?**” he stated. Nami looked front then saw the pair who were subject of their situation. Boy was carrying both of their bags and girl walking close near him that their arms touching sometimes. Both of them were quiet. Suprise for herself Nami thought ‘They -or we- look like a couple who loves eachother but had a little fight right now. It’s a little bit lovely.’ She looked at her left to see if Sanji had similar thoughts to her. But only she could see his soft and glowing hair that covers all of his right face expect that harsh and handsome jawline. She can’t help but continued to eyeing him down. After his jaw his muscled neck came. Nami wanted to eye him more but a little guilt and pride were fighting against her. That’s why when Sanji advised “ **Hey Nami-san, let’s show ourselves!** ” with a devilish grin in his face, she couldn’t find any proper words to reply.

“ **Come on, do yourself visible!** ” suggested Sanji.

“ **How in the hell do I do that?”**

“ **I don’t know, just want to do it or something. If there were anything important that asshole would told us**.”

“ **Do you believe in your words?** ”

“ **No.”** They laughed at both Sanji's exact and unambiguous answer and their ridiculous situation. “But trying won’t hurt so come on Nami-san.” Sanji tugged her with their still connect hands. That’s when they realized they were still holding hands. Nami felt her cheeks heated that’s why she cut the connection and said “You’re right. Trying won’t hurt.” while heading to pair.

Nami and Sanji patted their other selves’ shoulders. Due to sudden touch teens turned their heads and four of them saw eachother for the first time… Sanji could swear that there was an electricity between them. Teens faces was hilarious for Nami. They were first edgy and confused but when they saw who touched them their face showed pure shock. Navigator wanted to laugh if she wasn’t charmed by her teen versions close look. And Sanji-kun’s too. This Sanji-kun was too…Young… It was nothing like first time she met him. He was handsome but there’s something more. Charming? Could be. He has little and cute curly eyebrows too.

And Sanji… He just focused on little Nami-san. This one has different kind of beauty and charm that makes you want to protect and love her. And that outfit… That mini skirt… That knee-socks… That soft and white legs between them… This was supposed to be a school uniform right? Then why is it so revealing and seductive for God’s sake?

Nami cleared her throat to break awkward silence. “ **Erm, hello you two. You must be Nami and Sanji, right? We have some things to tell and talk to you. Do you mind coming with us?** ” Nami wanted to take them back because how dangerous they sounded.

“ **If you want someone to come with you and know their names, at least give them your names first.** ” started teen Nami. She could say something was different and odd with these people. But she couldn’t say it was wrong or dangerous, in fact, she feels like she could accept their offer.

“ **Actually, things we want to talk are about who we are**.” informed Sanji. Young Nami looked at him. “This man looks like Sanji-kun. Same blonde hair, curly eyebrows and blue eyes. But he looks older and if I had to accept, he is way more handsome.” **She thought with a little bit guilt. Then her Sanji called her “Nami-san let’s talk over here, shall we?** ” then they walked to a less crowded spot of Street. Older Sanji and Nami looked at eachother to share an understanding before turning their gaze to young ones again. Then it happened.

Someone walked pass through Nami.

Teens looked at scene and both of them were too scared to move. Sanji went near them and hold Nami’s hand and Sanji’s wrist “ **That’s what we wanted to talk about. Now please go to a secluded place, okay?** ” Sanji didn’t wait for response and tugged them with himself. Nami squeaked behind him “ **Sanji-kun what are you doing? They’re gonna scare and digust us, stop!** ” Teen Sanji realized things now. A few theories came to his mind but he is too scared and shocked to think properly. 

They gone in a nearby park. Sanji seated teens down on a bench. “ **Please listen to us properly and if it’s too much for you my dear Nami-san, just tell me then I’ll stop.** ”

Teen boy came to his mind “ **Who the hell do you think you are calling my Nami-san ‘your dear Nami-san’ Just spill it out already I’m so pissed off right now!** ”

Pirate chuckled ‘He is literally me.’ he thought. Then he and Nami started to tell their ‘made-up and to not scare the shit out of them story’ and answered their questions. When finished they looked at their listeners’ faces. Nami was holding her head with both of her hands and Sanji compressing his thumb and index finger to his nose, thinking. ‘They need time to adjust things we told them. Even we didn’t do it so I get them.’ thought Nami with full of empathy.

“ **So you guys are not ghosts, right?** ” questioned Nami.

“ **Technically we are not dead, so no.** ”

“ **Please correct me if I’m wrong, you guys thought blowing minds of teens is better than just searching for your way back to your reality,right?”** inquired teen Sanji. Sanji and Nami looked at eachother with unknown of what to say to support their made-up story. They said “Yes” by preparing themselves to the worst. But teens just laughed. “Now I can believe all of the story. You guys are literally us. We did lots of unquestionable and absurd things with Luffy and everyone too. Things you told us like out of a comicbook.” said Nami in her laughter. Pirates did feel relieved.

Sanji and Nami had success at first step.

//////////////////////////////

Robin followed her very younger self without showing herself to her. ‘I am alone in this universe too. And very fond of history for no surprise. I just can’t help but wonder how history is different from our reality. And could I learn all of them, is there any cencorship by government too?’ she thought ehile watching the girl reading a book and drinking coffee in her own apartment flat’s living room. Robin was sitting beside her, observing her and reading with her too. She haven’t introduced herself yet because she was scared. She was scared that this young and beautiful girl won’t accept her and she just screwed the mission by that. Although her insecurities there is a logical side in her mind and it reminds her a phrase from a book “Cowards die many times before their deaths.” And that means her insecurities won’t do any benefits to her. So she made one of her hardest decision and with that she was now visible.

Teenager Robin was so caught of with her book that was a fact but not too much to not feel someone appeared beside her. She jumped to her feet and try to observe her most likely enemy. Didn’t she locked every door and window? How stupid could she be? She was leaving alone and there was people who want her death or something. She couldn’t gather her thoughts. Archeologist knew this look. She has fear and despair in her eyes. Robin knew this would overcome like this. But she collected her last encourage and started talking “ **Hey, please calm down. I am not here to hurt you or something. Look, I’m unarmed**.” She hold her hands up to show her she is really unarmed which was a lie because she could use her devil fruit ability here too. Expect she did not have to know this, for now at least. So Robin tried to smile her. “ **I-I locked everywhere… Ho-How could you get in inside? Who are y-you**?” shuddered teen without relaxing other woman’s surrender.

“ **I would love to tell you that but you first sit down and relax a little bit or with the shock you could feel weak in your legs, fall, hit your head to table, had a brain hemorrhage and die.”** She just wanted that snake from Skypiea to bite her tongue. She’d done that dark humor thing again and in the most unlikely place. Yet, young one’s gaze has changed. These lines could be one of the darkest thing she’d heard but at the same time they were the warmest ones. Sos he did sit on sofa, a little further to older woman this time. Robin took this as her sign of trust for now then started talking “ **My name is Nico Robin and I am you from another universe.”** Worst part gone, worse left. Younger frowned but didn’t say anything. Robin got encourage from this and continued to her story about her world. When she finished teen’s left hand was holding now empty coffee cup and right fingers were on her temple rubbing it. She has done one coffee to Robin too somewhere later in the conversation. “ **I** **have read boks about changing dimension but when it is real in front of your eyes, you just have some hard time to believe it. But, I’m looking forward for tomorrow, you said Nami, Sanji-kun and Roronoa-kun are here too, right? Then it’ll really be fun**.” Added young Robin with a little laugh. Robin relieved with her reaction. Her insecurities were wrong after all.

Robin had success at first step.

//////////////////////////////

Zoro was in front of a building. He could find the right way miraculously but time went by and it was nearly night time. He sighed and entered the building where this reality’s Zoro lived.

High schooler Zoro was training his ‘santouryuu’ stile with his Kendo swords when he sensed a presence, a strong presence. He tightened his grip on swords and walked towards his little flats kitchen. There he saw a man… A man who was standing in hallway… A man who has one eye… A man who has three swords -not ordinary swords, they were katanas- on his waist… A man with similar look to him… Zoro was shocked but didn’t let his guard down. “That’s some nice katana you have there boy.” Older Zoro said with a little grin. The other just groaned.

“ **You must be Roronoa Zoro, right?”**

“ **Well who you must be and what are you doing here?!”**

“ **My name is Roronoa Zoro**.”

Teen was too shocked to say anything but his jaw must dropped because he came to his senses by his sword in his mouth’s voice of falling to ground. “ **WHAT?!** ” was the only thing he could say before pirate walking to living room and saying “ **Come here boy, I have a great story to tell you!** ”

But younger Zoro listened himself of another universe very well. When story was over he questioned nothing only assured “ **In the amount of time you stayed here, I’ll look forward to train with you.”**

Zoro had success at first step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got student versions from advertisements and music video that One Piece x Hungry Days x Bump of Chicken made together and changed them 'a little bit' for my FF.   
> Please let me know your reviews, you're loved.


	4. Had Enough

“ **Did you walk all this way yesterday?** ” asked teenager Robin when she and pirate Robin were on their way to school.

“ **Yes, it was such a exploring walk for me. This city is too interesting and besides I don’t know about this vehicle… What do you call? Subway?** ”

“ **Yes, subway. I sometimes use bus too but subway is safer for me**.”

“ **There are tons of people that’s for certain. Wanted persons like us could hide well here. Fu fu fu**.”

When they got off in school’s situation and started walking school, Robin saw some similar faces from yesterday. “ **Good Morning Nico Robin!** ” Franky greeted her with an energetic voice and Robin just waved and smiled to him. Then without another word, they continued to walk. ‘Franky is still look same, but with a way more human-like look. He calls her Nico Robin, with her full name. Like how he calls me when he’d first joined. I wonder if there’s a any reason.’ thought archeologist while walking behind the duo.

When they entered the school building Robin noticed every student was taking off their shoes and wearing another new one. “ **Is it some kind of rule that you have to wear those inside of building?** ” “ **Ah, yes it is. We have to wear these indoor shoes because of hygiene. Do you want to wear them too?** ” joked teen with a laugh. “ **I’m a pirate, that means I don’t obey to rules.** ” added older woman with a laugh too. That’s when they saw two Zoros there. Teen was changing his shoes too. “ **Ah, Roronoa-kun! Good morning!** ” ‘Roronoa-kun? That was something odd actuall, calling Zoro like that. Maybe it’s better than Kenshi-san.’ thought pirate. “ **Morning Robin-senpai**.” greeted boy back. ‘Robin-senpai? Things’re going in a very interesting way. Not that I’m complaining. But this really feels odd. I wonder what more interesting things I’ll see.’ thought Robin when she felt two eyes staring her. Teen Zoro was looking at her with a fascinated face. He can talk again after student Robin called him few times or more. When he came to real world he scratched back of his neck and babbled some kind of reasons to his stare. Before he embrassed himself more, pirate Zoro’s hand came to his shoulder “ **I think we should go to roof where the other two waits for us**.” THat’s when teen Robin looked pirate Zoro for real. ‘He looks scarry actually. Scarier than this one. But he’s shorter than Robin, it’s cute I think. By the way I really wonder how tall she is. He has lots of scars and just one eye. If I’m going to be honest they’re a little bit attractive. But what is with that fashion taste? He looks more like samurai than a pirate. And that three katanas, he really wandering with them? Why I’m suprised? Roronoa-kun goes everywhere with his sword too. They’re really same.’ Thought and spoke “ **Wow, you’re really looking like a pirate with that scars and katanas. That’s really cool actually**.” But all she could get was a grunt from him.

Teen Zoro was in shock. His perfect-in-every-way-Robin-senpai thinking his otherself is cool, right? So she’s into these types of men, huh? But Zoro couldn’t blame Robin because he had same thoughts about swordsman too. And for pirate Zoro, he was doing his best not to fill his brain with thought of having two Robin. But now, this was unbearable. This Robin was younger than him, has a soft voice and look on her face. She’s beautiful too, that’s something predictible because we’re talking about Robin. But something was different, not in a bad nor good way. It was just different. Like, she said he looks cool. Not that he didn’t know about his perfectness but hearing this from one version of Robin just made it more true. ‘They’re both too beautiful for their own good. Not that I wanna do anything to them, I’m not like that stupid ero-kappa. I never do anything without permission to Robin, both of them. And what’s wrong with that uniform like outfit. Why has it to be that appealing and revealing? Pervert assholes could do bad things to her when she’s alone. Not that she can’t protect herself but… Argh Zoro, clear your mind from those thoughts.’ 

//////////////////////////////

Teenager Robin was ready to see lots of things on the roof, two Sanjis and Namis talking like they’re friends for years wasn’t one of them. And If she’d comment just one thing about two of her bestfriend’s pirate versions, she’d say, they’re looking stunning. ‘Nami’s long orange hair and smile were shining like sun and Sanji is handsome like Zoro but he has a kind smile which is actually opposite of Zoro’s face. They’re really like how Robin described them and more.’ She thought.

Nami wasn’t ready for this. No, actually she was after her pirate self’s tellings. But she understood that Nami’s choice for words were too poor for Robin. ‘God she’s hotter than volcanos. How old Nami told me she was? 30? No way! Is she witch or something? And that Zoro, he looks scarier and hotter actually? HE has one eye and three katanas? Let’s talk about pirate aesthetics, okay? Oh my, he’s shorter than Robin! This really looks funny!’

“ **Wooaahh! I have two Nami-swans and two Robin-chwans here! Thanks for all heavenly creature who made this happen! This Robin-chan is too lovely and still has a mature beauty! She’s too good to be true!** ” excalimed Sanji by going his love mode, holding teen Robin’s hand and kissing top of it. Robin could just smile. “ **Wooahhh! This Robin-chan is too fabulous! You can be most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen! Now I can’t believe those sayings about your age, they all have to be mistaken. I only believe you’re a pearl in depths of dark sea that waits for your prince to find you which that prince is me!** ” yelled teen Sanji as he held and kissed older Robin’s hand. “ **Oh my, this one has more courage**.” she said with a laugh. Both Namis and Zoros made an unpleasent sound to affection show.

“ **So, if eight of us had met, can you tell us what is your plans for now?** ” asked teen Nami.

“ **Watching and learning from you**.” Answered Zoro leaning to wall and not looking to group.

“ **What, What can you guys learn from us? You all are perfect already expect that swordsman of course.** ” Stated teen Sanji while he unpackaged his lollipop and put it to his mouth. Navigator cursed in her thoughts of Zoro saying something so suspicious and about to open her mouth when the school bell rang to inform students that they have to go their classes. “ **You have to go now, right? We don’t want you to be late.** ” stated Robin with a soft smile to save her crewmates.

/////////////////////

“ **So you guys sit here for almost one hour and listen what that asshole says, right?** ” inquired Zoro when he’s in class of his teen self’s and started to get bored. Student just nodded and that made Zoro more annoyed. “ **But, what’s the point? Important things’re only learned by living.** ” “ **I know, but for now, I have to sit and listen.** ” Teen whispered for not to be heard **.** Although nobody could see pirates, when students talk to them others could hear it. So they had to be careful. Zoro sighed in defeat and exited from class and looked the sign of class and made a mental note, for later occurrences of course. He, Nami and Sanji were in the same class, 2-3; Robin, Franky and Brook were in the same class, 3-1; Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were in the same class, 1-4. ‘We alla re not same age but there’s no gaps like 73 years, just two or three. And that explains why he calls Robin senpai. She always has to be older, right?’ he thought while walking lazily in building.

“ **Hey, stupid swordsman have you seen this ‘phone’ thing yet? It’s really an useful thing. They’re like den-den mushis but they have way more ability. Like you can record and replay every sound like Tone Dials, take everything’s photo and even video, you can send messages or call every person you want everytime you want and with that thing called ‘app’ you can see who’s doing what at the mome** -”

“ **And that thing called ‘internet’ is basically a library where you could find everything you want just typing a little words.** ” Sanji had just found Zoro and started to speak excited but Robin interrupted him while going out from wall between Zoro and Sanji. With that both males jumped and screamed. 

“ **This device is just too useful to be true. I can look at nearly everyday’s weather with lots of information I can buy anything I want with good prices too.** ” Nami found others by males’ screams and joined their conversation too. “ **Hmph, Is that helps me with my training it’s useful, that’s it. By the way, I heard they said something about cultural festival or something like that before I’m in class. Do you have any idea what it is?** ” asked Zoro to everyones suprise.

“ **I heared it in Robin’s classroom and did my research of course.** **Cultural festivals in here are annual open day events held by most schools, which students display their achievements in lots of fields. And I heard Robin’s class’re going to do a horror house or class. I loved cultural festival already.** ” informed Robin.

“ **And I hated it already**.” groaned other three in a harmony.

///////////////////////////

“ **A maid café!?** ” screamed Sanji,Nami and Zoro together to Nami and Sanji’s teen versions.

“ **Wait, why don’t I know about this?** ” asked teen Zoro.

“ **Because you were sleeping when we decided and I spoke instead of you**.” replied Nami.

“ **Hey!** ”

“ **Ugh,this is getting even more ridiculous**.” groaned older Zoro.

“ **You’re right Zoro**.” said Nami and put her forehead on Zoro’s shoulder just for support then groaned more. But Sanji was in another world to notice this touch and offer his shoulder instead right now. “ **I’m going to see Nami-sans in their maid custome. I must really be dead and this must be heaven.** ”

That’s when they heard a voice. “ **SANJIIIIIIIIIII!** ” and the owner of voice came to view. It was Luffy’s this universe version who they saw a day before. He was wearing an uniform but with a straw hat. Hat was on his head when he’s running to them. ‘He has same innocent face when I first saw him two years ago. But now he has something different in his eyes. I can’t name it though.’ Zoro thought. ‘Now when I saw him I realized that I really missed him.’ they all thought. “ **I** c **an’t believe you guys started eating lunch before me. That’s cheating, you know! Sanji quick, give me my bento!** ” said Luffy when Sanji handed him a bento that he made for him and rest of his friends.

“ **Luffy-san, please slow down a bit. You know I’m too old for this kind of stuff**.” breathed teen version of Brook. He was extremely thin that everyone’s worrying one day his bones just break then he die. Time to time Robin does jokes about this situation. And he had his afro too.

“ **Because you’re the only adult in a high school. We know that.** ” spoke Chopper’s human and student version when he came in view. He was looking like 12 but actually 15. His face was a human’s face but if you looked at it very long, you could mistake it with a reindeer’s face. His pink hat was on his head but now, hat has horns not Chopper.

“ **That’s harsh Chopper-san.** **Don’t steal my line please!** ” replied Brook while standing in his 45 degrees pose.

“ **Urgh, How can you even achieve that?** ” commented Usopp’s teen version while he and Franky stepped too. They can be known in anywhere actually. Usopp has a long nose not too long like his pirate self but still, very odd for normal human beings. Franky had light blue hair, a body and look of manliness that you can recognize from everywhere.

“ **He can do that because he is an alive skeleton**.” stated pirate Robin with laugh to ones who could hear her.

“ **Really?** ”

“ **Yes, and Chopper’s a blue-nosed reindeer.** ” added Nami.

“ **This guy believes that he was a blue-nosed reindeer in his previous life**.” added an amazed and confused Zoro. Then they all started laugh to weirdness of their situation, again.

“ **Hey, what are you four laughing secretly. You have to tell us too!** ” yelled Luffy.

“ **Umm, it’s just, we were thinking about what to do in cultural festival. What is your class doing Luffy, Usopp,Chopper?** ” spoke Nami by finding a quick lie.

The little trio had become so much happy with this question of attention they all hoped and yelled “ **Takoyaki Stand** ” while grinning.

///////////////////////////////

Days had passed while pirates and students learned more about eachother’s worlds. Then festival day had come.

“ **You’re really lucky that you’re here in this time of year. But you missed Sports Fest and me wearing a cheerlader outfit for good money Nami.** ” spoke Nami with a smirk on her face.

“ **That’d be great actually. But now I’m going to see you in a maid outfit. I think with this you get really good tips**.” replied other and winked to her. “ **And that handsome’ll get us lots of girls too.** ” continued while Zoros were coming near them younger one in a butler outfit.

“ **Oh Zoro, you really should wear things like that once in a while. And maybe you’ll have a little fan club. And guess who’d be so much annoyed with that fan club?** ” added Nami with a grin.

“ **Shut up witch! That won’t be happen. And even if it did, she is too out of my league to get annoyed by an unimportant thing like that!** ” protested a full-red faced Zoro.

“ **I think, that subject is something that is different between you guys, isn’t it? I can’t imagine you being like that for a woman Zoro-kun.”** asked navigator quietly.

“ **Who knows** ” was the only answer swordsman gave. But that pleased Nami. ‘I got your problem bud. You can leave it to me.’ She thought with devilish look in her eyes.

////////////////////

Cultural Festival day passed by both Sanjis doing their love affections to every girl customer and classmate especially to Nami, which is something she liked much but never admitted.

Horror House was too scary. Brook became a skeleton, Franky a cool beast and Robin was the one who guides customers and does the talk while pirate one makes her job as a literal ghost.

Pirate Zoro was near Luffy,Chopper and Usopp’s Takoyaki Stand, thinking. He was thinking about Nami’s question. He never wanted to give it a chance but maybe now he could start to think.

Takoyaki Stand was out of trouble for everyones suprise except they were out of food too early because Luffy had eaten most of them. So they closed early and visited every class, so did Zoro. And Usopp cursed once more because of being friend of that thriller-lover woman. Zoro had been scared too but he also found older woman’s job to scare him and younger’s smooth and peaceful voice telling him scary words greatly gorgeous.

As day started to come an end, so did festival too. Pirates found Zoro on the rooftop watching sunset. “ **Hey Zoro! Where were you? You didn’t help us today! I’m going to add this to your debt.** ” yelled Nami.

“ **I did. I kept Luffy, Usopp and Chopper out of trouble.** ”

“ **But Luffy ate all takoyaki anyway.** ” Added Robin without hesitation.

“ **Yes, but that means they were out of trouble.** ”

After a while “ **This was nice. This experience I mean. It was nothing like we did before**.” spoke Sanji.

“ **Because all of our days ended up fighting**.” added Nami with a slight anger by remembering that days. “ **Hey, what are they doing under there?** ”

“ **I heard some guys talking about making a big fire at night and sitting round it or something**.”

“ **Oh I see, I suppose this society’s people can’t do this activity often. So they appreciate these kind of times. Look, these are ours, shall we go their side?** ”

///////////////////////////

Teen Sanji had enough today. He got used Nami’s rejections and glares to her beauty but today was different. Because today, she was wearing a maid outfit today. A damned maid outfit! Maid outfits are thin line of a man. That’s why today’s rejections hurt more than normal and he became more jealous than normal. He knows he has no right because he isn’t his boyfriend but he wanted to kick every guy looked at her. So now when his pirate self came, sat beside and asked him what he is thinking, he said “ **Questioning my chivalric views**.” Other just laughed and said “ **I understand you**.”

“ **No you can’t! She was wearing a damned maid dress! And I sat there doing nothing because of that chivalry.** ”

“ **My Nami-san goes in a bar full of dirty pirates with just a bikini top. There’s nothing to do but respect her**.”

Sanji had enough today. He just wanted it to end. He didn’t want to do anything that make Nami upset. When he thought he relaxed again with pirate’s words a message popped on his screen. It was his shitty biological little brother. “ ** _Hey Sanji where are you? I came your little restaurant and had a nice dinner. Where are you? I’m tired of waiting you, you know…_** ” He knew meaning of this. His shitty biological father needed some dirt job to be done that’s why he sent one of his dogs to pick the failure up. He needed to go home and check if his old geezer was okay. But he also knew if he leaves he can’t come again. So he thought there’s nothing to lose. Took a deep breath and said “ **Sanji, I have two things to tell you. One, she’s not your Nami-san yet and two, there’s something to do about it**.”

He rose up from his seat and went beside Nami who is talking Usopp. He standed right in front of her but she haven’t even noticed him. Then with a sudden movement he held the wandering free arm and pulled her. Because of unexpectional hold, Nami dropped her drink to the ground and made a little resistance movement until she saw who held her. Then she let Sanji take her away to a less crowded place. “ **What happened?** ” she asked with her full emphaty then she saw his visible eye. His eye answered her and she understand this reply but needed to hear from his mouth. Because his eye looked like someone who just gave up on their life. He then started “ **Nami-san, can I kiss you?** ”

Nami couldn’t believe her ears. That’s not something she thought she’d hear after what he had done and she saw. She’d waited more important thing or something that he thought only she can hear because she’s special. But, kiss… He wanted a damned kiss. Not that she never dreamed about kissing him but now was different. Now, a fear started to grow deep inside of Nami. She had seen these kind of behaviours in other men. Other who wanted to take advantage of her solitude and young age. ‘But Sanji-kun never does these kind of thing to me, right? He’d always been nice to me. But, after all he is a man too.’

“ **I got this silence as a no Nami-san. It’s a shame, all I want was just a little affection from you. But I think, I’m too worthless to get it.** ” Rest of their friends and strange guests came near to hear them now. Nami couldn’t understand anything. ‘Why was he saying these? What is about being worthless?’ She wanted to say something but she couldn’t do because Sanji continued “ **You always laugh and shine like sun. You talk to everyone and make them love you even if it’s just for your benefits. But I wanted it too. I wanted you to talk and smile to me. I just wanted a little bit love from you. But, but you never gave it to me. I know I’m a failure as human but I did everything to make you happy to get any affection from you but it didn’t happen. You gave it to everyone but me. You gave it to that Moss-head, Usopp or Luffy but not me. It sometimes made me too jealous that I couldn’t think rational. Sometimes I feel too tired of doing unreturned favors that I don’t want to be in these friendship anymore!** ” Sanji had more things to say but had to finish his word because of unfamiliar feeling of death silence. With a frown he realized what he just said. Then he looked up to see his friends’ shocked and confused faces. “ **I…I…I…”** but he couldn’t find a word to make things better so he did what he knew best.

He had run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happened in one chapter. I know I know, please don't be mad at me! There's nothing I could do about it because I was so excited while writing. And I hope you enjoyed more than me.   
> Please leave review and let me know if there's something bothering you or have questions or suggestions etc.


	5. Would You Still Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna kick myself for making myself upset...

“ **You always laugh and shine like sun. You talk to everyone and make them love you even if it’s just for your benefits. But I wanted it too. I wanted you to talk and smile to me. I just wanted a little bit love from you. But, but you never gave it to me. I know I’m a failure as human but I did everything to make you happy to get any affection from you but it didn’t happen. You gave it to everyone but me. You gave it to that Moss-head, Usopp or Luffy but not me. It sometimes made me too jealous that I couldn’t think rational. Sometimes I feel too tired of doing unreturned favors that I don’t want to be in these friendship anymore!** ”

Nami didn’t know what was happening now. Was she hearing the words Sanji said right? Were they his true feelings? No. There had to be something more. Sanji didn’t mean them, she knew with her heart. She came her senses when only thing she could hear was Sanji’s running footsteps. Nami thought about Sanji’s face. It had look of someone who just gave up on living. Then a bad taste came to her mouth with thought of what he could do to himself. And before she knew her body moved on its own and ran after Sanji.

Pirate Sanji light a cigarette with stress. ‘I had to know what he was up to. I know he really didn’t mean them but words were too toxic to say. I could have prevent it.’ Zoro’s deathful and Robin’s confused gaze were on him. And Nami-san was… Where was she? Nami have run behind them too. Sanji really wanted to kick himself to death now. He used his skywalk to go where Nami is right now and when he found her picked her up from waist then went to where pair was now.

Zoro swore he could just kill both Sanjis right there and now. But now they were both gone. ‘Was that shitty cook thinking same too? Does he still want to leave the crew even after Luffy and others went to Big Mom’s territory and brought his sorry ass back? Even he apologizes ten million times I’m going to beat his shitty ass anyway.’ His thoughts interrupted by a serious Luffy whose hat was shadowing his eyes talked “ **Nobody was going after Sanji and Nami. We just will finish tonight and go our homes**.” he ordered more than saying. ‘I think he’s still our Luffy, right?’ Zoro thought.

Nami didn’t know where she was going. She left all her belongings at school. She just had her phone in her skirt pocket or maybe it have fell because of running. November night’s wind was blowning hard and mercyless to her face when she was runinng opposite direction of crowded in streets. She was just listening her instincts. She just didn’t want Sanji to make something bad to himself. That’s why when someone pulled her by arm, she couldn't resist and found herself sitting on the swing in the exact park where they met their pirate selves with Sanji. When she looked up she realize who pulled her by arm. That person standing in front of swing and locked her with his arms. “ **Nami-san, why did you come after me?** ” he asked quietly. “ **Are there more people? Did you get hurt when you were running?** ” “ **Were you going to do something bad to yourself?** ” Nami replied with a question. Sanji didn’t answer and looked ground with his visible eye. “ **Answer me, Sanji-kun, please. Will you do?** ” Sanji didn’t answer again. But instead of staying still he brought his face closer and put his forehead on hers. Then he nuzzled to her face.

Their touch was too captivating for Nami. She couldn’t know Sanji’s face’d be that soft yet warm. Even he came that close Nami didn’t feel threated. In fact that felt so right for her. He smelled like their menu for today and a little bit mint. Nami knew Sanji was smoking but that smell was in too deep. His smell had an intoxicating effect on her. She wanted more. Both of their bodies were trembling because of temperature and reached others warmth unconsciously. Sanji’s hands were in still chains of swing while Nami brought them to Sanji’s chest. That contact made Sanji to remember where are they and what had to do. “ **I…had to go Nami-san…** ” Why couldn’t he stay here forever? The answer was simple ins Sanji’s mind. Because he didn’t deserve this. Nami-san, Lufy, their friends and even that good-for-nothing-Zoro. He didn’t deserve them. He remembered what he have said to them. They weren’t planned thoughts actually. But he haven’t meant them either. How could he? He loved his friends more than everything. But stress got him. And now he was thankful because with that they’d hate him. That’d make everything easier.

Nami’s hands on Sanji’s chest tightened their grip “ **Even If I say you can kiss me now, would you still go?** ” Sanji had to breath roughly. His dream girl saying that he could kiss her. But he had to refuse her. Because If he kiss her he wouldn’t know what’ll come after that and he still has a duty. “ **It hurts me more than you can never imagine to refuse you Nami-san but I really need to go. Now.** ” He really could cry now. ‘Crying in front of your dream girl after you rejected her sounds good as a suicide reason.’ he thought and pulled himself away. With sudden lack of contact, Nami leaned forward but adjusted herself before falling. Fort he last time Sanji smiled at her. It was the most hearth-breaking expression Nami have seen on Sanji’s face. She wanted to run to him, beg him, hold him and kiss him that he’d never go away or even think about this. Yes, she admitted herself finally, she wanted to kiss and feel him. He was always here and she haven’t wanted but now he was going, she realized her feelings. She wanted to punch herself ‘Why now? Oh God why now?’ She was still looking at where Sanji had gone. When his absence hit her, her tears started to throw themselves from her eyes. Someone held her when she was going to fall forward. Bright blonde hair and a smoke were lasts things she remembered before passing out in older Cook’s arms.

/////////////////////////

Nami was suprised when someone caught her from waist but then she understand it was Sanji. With his skywalk, they found younger pair quickly in previous park. They haven’t show themselves because last thing they wanted was interrup this conversation. Yet, if this could called a conversation because Sanji have leaned his face on Nami’s and they were talking slowly breath to skin. Yes she was right. They were really looking like a couple. “ **Let’s try this pose some other time Nami-san** ” Sanji exclaimed pervertly. If she didn’t know that he was trying to hide his emotions behind that sentence, he already ended up at the other side of city. And suddenly Sanji pulled away from their contact. That’s when Nami had seen her and Sanji’s face. They were both heart-breaking but she remebered something sadder. She remembered Sanji’S goodbye to her on Zou. ‘It was same smile. How many more time do I have to see that damned smile? I understood my feelings first time already, but I couldn’t scream my feelings that time. Oh God, She can’t scream to Sanji either. Was my face looked like this? It was too sad for my character.’ Then Nami was falling and Sanji holding her before thanks to his Haki. She couldn’t handle this events and passed out in his arms. “ **It was a very hard day, let’s get her to her home.** ”

“ **Sanji-kun, can you take her yourself? I’ve got something to do.** ” First there was confuse in Sanji’s face then he got and nodded with a soft expression.

////////////////////

Nami was in this world’s Baratie. Restaurant was closed to customers but there was still people inside. Zeff was sitting at one table near the kitchen and younger Sanji was opposite side of him. There were three soldiers around them. Soldiers were wearing dark grey suits with an orange "66" on the chest. They’re wearing a short white, double breasted, pointed cowl that covers the head and shoulders, leaving only the nose and lower jaw visible. Six of them’re looking like they were same persons. But Nami knew who they were. There was someone else on one of middle tables. That person looks like Sanji but this one has green hair, more buff body and personality was opposite of Sanji. Nami knew who he was too. Person in the middle started to talking

“ **So, Sanji, don’t you think this is a good time to be useful for your own family for once? You just have to sign this contract. Father is very kind for making you sign actually. If you ask me we shouldn’t bother ourselves asking you. Because If you’re a Vinsmoke, you had to obey whatever Father tell you.** ” Yonji finished his words with a devilish grin in his face. Nami knew what was happening here and this made her stomach flip in disgust.

Sanji was looking at the paper with wrath. Terms of agreement was beyond human kindness. He glanced at terms again. “2. _Third son of Vinsmoke Family and 35th daughter of Charlotte Family are going to marry June 27th 2022 after Charlotte Pudding becomes legal to marry._

_3.Untill this date Vinsmoke Sanji and Charlotte Pudding are going to stay engaged._

_4.This is a negotiated marriage_ _which leads an_ _association_ _with Vinsmoke and Charlotte families._

_5.Untill wedding date, Vinsmoke Sanji is required to stay in Vinsmoke house never leaving without permission of his father, Vinsmoke Judge._

_6.If there will be any shows of disagreement of terms of this contract, Restaurant Baratie will be bought by Vinsmoke Family._ ”

‘…will be bought?’ he thought. ‘You’re just gonna take him as hostage if I don’t want to be puppet of crazy Charlotte Family.’ Nami now was sitting on Sanji’s table and read the contract. She remembered some memories she wanted to bury deep inside of her mind. ‘You Sanjis really determined to leave us behind for marriage, aren’t you? But now we’re here and have more time. I’ll bring you back to your Nami-san, Sanji-kun. I know you want to go to her too, so don’t worry.’

Sanji took the pen next to the paper and sign under his name with a sudden movement. Nami just sighed beside him. Yonji’s grin had grown bigger. “ **Nice choice Sanji. Now, hand me your phone**. **You’re not allowed to use it either. Then let’s go to home…** ” Sanji growled and pulled his phone out of his back pocket and gave it to nearest soldier. Zeff was quiet all the time. Only spoke when Sanji headed out with soldiers and his brother “ **You’re a moron little-eggplant.** ” Was only think he said. He never thought of calling cops because he knew relationship between government and Vinsmoke’s. ‘That stupid little-eggplant thinks he’s sacrifising himself for me. But only think he’s doing is acting like some kind of hero. That little brat…’ he thought but in deep down, Zeff was proud of Sanji and his behaviours.

//////////////////////////////

When black car entered to Vinsmoke house’s garden Nami couldn’t help but felt amazed ‘This house is beautiful. It’s as big as a little castle. And that garden is glamorous. Sanji’s family has nice tastes.’ She was in same car with Sanji, Yonji and two more soldiers, despite the fact nobody could see her. She wanted to be with Sanji, made up for her mistakes for last time when a Sanji left a Nami.

Sanji got no cigarettes with himself. This was making things worse for him. And he wasn’t sure he could ask to men working for his family to buy him cigarette because by his guess, they’d tell everything about him to his father and he wasn’t sure how his father’ll react to his 16 year old son’s smoking habbit. His father hated him already. He was the weakling, shame of great Vinsmokes. All he does standed out like a sore thumb and this time things won’t be different. He hasn’t seen any of his family for seven years and just looking at Yonji he could say they all have grown up vey well. Just that made him remember bad thing and he knew days ahead him was going to be worse. 

Vinsmoke family known with their illegal experiments on humans. Their scientist made drugs and weapons which could give you inhuman powers. They’d be sold in black-market of course. For government, Vinsmokes were just a rich and famous family in weapon industry. That’s why they never have problems with forces. And of course head of this family had done experiments on his own wife. When she was bearing his four sons. Of course she had to die after giving birth. But these are experiments, of course there would be failures. Failures named Sanji, Number 3, Third son of Vinsmoke family. All of his childhood was full with trainings he never done right, his father’s merciless words and his brothers’ beating ups. He beared them. Because seeing his mother’s smile was enough to forget every other bad things for him. But after her death, his father couldn’t stand him anymore. He made him live in a cell in basement of their house, wore him an iron mask and treated like a prisoner. His father told everyone Sanji has dead.

Now life has no purpose for little Sanji but at least he was away from his brothers and father. But that changed too. One day, his brothers found him and continued their traditions. He didn’t know what to do untill his big sister Reiju came and made him escape from house. She told him “ **Go find yourself a place with kind people! Don’t go to police and never come back!** ” Little Sanji wandered streets, ate from trash, slept in parks and ran from cops all the time because he knew they’d return him to his hell. He lived like this for almost two months. One day he encouraged and tried to steal food from restaurant called Baratie. But he got caught. That’s when he met owner of that restaurant, Zeff. But instead of giving Sanji to police, Zeff fed him, listened his story and said he could stay here if he wants. Sanji accepted this offer because he has nowhere to go. And with that, they started to live together.

/////////////////////////

Now, Sanji was in his old room. Everything was still same and that made him disgust more. Someone knocked door and without waiting for his reply Reiju entered. “ **And I started to wonder who is this handsome man in my little brother Sanji’s room?** ” she spoke and sat down a couch beside Sanji. “ **Hello to you too Reiju. How are you?** ” It was a stupid question actually because he knew how only ‘princess’ of Vinsmoke could be. She had grown too and started to look like their mother more except Reiju has pink hair. “ **I thought I told you to never come back?** ” she ignored his question and so did he. “ **You are the only one who is older than eighteen so why wait nearly two years?** ”

“ **Do you really think Father would let me marry a nasty boy from that crazy family?** ” She got up and walked to Sanji “ **You are, like always, the scapegoat of this family little brother.** ” She leaned in put something on both of Sanji’s wrists without Sanji couldn’t get what happened. When he looked at his wrists he saw two iron and plain bracelets. “ **Father knows how much important your hands for you. So that is a prevention for if you ever thought about doing something stupid.** ” Sanji was in shock. Lots of thoughts were crossing his mind but one just stayed there. “ **Are these…?** ” He started but couldn’t finished so Reiju did for him “ **Bombs, yeah. Developed by Vinsmoke technology. If you go out or call someone for help, they'll activate and explode your hands.** **So don’t ever think about doing something stupid Sanji. Your life was over the time you sign the contract.** ” Reiju finished her words with a sigh and headed to door. “ **Sleep well tonight, you’ll need it tomorrow.** ” She said and went like how she came.

Sanji was still in shock. He stood there looking at his hands, which is his job, life style, reason to live. Yes, their hands are important for everyone but for Sanji they were more than important. Because he was a cook and that means he had to care for his hands more than other people. Yet, his shitty family was threating him with them. His life here’d become worse than he ever imagined. He came to his senses when noticed someone was hugging him behind. And he could know person’s scent form everywhere. That fabulous orange scent made his stomach sick from guilt. Because he have remembered how he threated them. Sanji looked up and saw pirate Nami was sobbing while hugging him. ‘Her upset face is beautiful too…’ he thought but there were more important thing to ask so he sent this thought away. “ **Nami-san, what are you doing here?** ” he asked and rose up from his couch. Nami swallowed a sob before speaking “ **Did you forget nobody could see me?** ” and holded Sanji’s hand in hers. “ **Even if I knew what are these, witnessing is too sad.** ” And Nami lead them to bed. She make him lay down and hugged him. Sanji’s head was on Nami’s chest and she stroked his soft hair. Sanji could have a nosebleed but he holded himself with his left willpower. Because he was too shocked to have pervert thoughts and didn’t want to kill the scene. Nami’s smell, warmth, thing she does with his hair and day’s tirednes was drifting Sanji to sleep. He could hear Nami’s heart beating and had an urge to look at her. When he looked at her he could swear he saw his mother for just one moment. But it was just goddess Nami-san, smiling at him. ‘I know how hard you pushed yourself today. You need that kind of attention and if your Nami couldn’t be here, then I can. You must be too sad or shocked if you didn’t burst into a nosebleed.’ She smiled softly when noticed he was looking at her in confuse. “ **You really should sleep Sanji-kun.** ” She whispered softly.

Sanji sinked more in Nami’s hug and fell asleep just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the records, I'm not gonna do pirate x student romantic ships and all my piratexstudent ships're gonna be like siblingships. If you have any problems with that please let me know.


	6. I Trust

Nami heavily opened her eyes. She was feeling tired a little bit dizzy. She has had nightmares all the night annd her whole body was aching. She tried to recall who and where she was. Then she looked down ad saw she was in her bed and still in school uniform. She tried to remember last thing in her mind. Then realization hit her. ‘Yesterday, Cultural Festival, Sanji-kun’s very very odd behaviour, that park and…’ she heard a sound when she remembered her passing out in older Sanji’s arms last night. First thing came to her mind was danger. She got up carefully and picked up her long blue metal stick. She was ready to teach a lesson to the asshole who came into her house. Sounds were coming from open-kitchen and increased as she got closer. She was suprised at the sight in there because there was a blonde doing something on her counter, a well-prepared breakfast on her table and a cookery programme open on her TV. Blonde must have heard coming due to his movement to meet her and smiled shyly to her. However when he realized her weapon and nervous look on her face he raised his hands as defeat and his shyly smile turned something warmer. “ **Good morning Nami-san. You’re beautiful as always. I thought you would want a breakfast so I used your kitchen. Sorry for using it without your permission but you were sleeping so gorgeously I couldn’t wake you up to ask for permission.** ”

Nami opened her mouth but nothing came out. She was living alone for too long so she was always on the alert for everything. But last couple hours were too much even for her that she just dropped the stick near table and sat down and started to chuck everything down. Sanji was observing her while leaning to counter. Nami was living alone for too long and really missed waking up with pre-prepared breakfast and a warm, welcoming greeting. With being oversensitive of yesterday’s events her tears started to escape from their home. Seeing this, Sanji started to panic. If Nami wasn’t too emotional she’d laugh to Sanji’s adorale panic. She wiped her eyes with tissue that Sanji gave her. “ **Is my food that bad?”** Sanji asked jokingly. He had no other idea to say or do thanks to her unexpected behaviour. He was shocked to see tears of young Nami. He couldnn’t help but think how beautiful she is even she was crying. But tears didn’t suit her. He had a guess about why she was crying actually but never waited her to say that. Nami replied when she was sure her voice won’t betray her too. “ **Sorry, I wasn’t planning to cry. Bad is the last thing anyone with taste can say to your food. However, it is the reason for my tears.** ” Sanji frowned. He didn’t like the idea of his food being Nami’s disterss and was ready doing everythig to change this. “ **Don’t look like you could beat your own dish up if you have ability. I cried because this made me feel too good. It made me remember Bell-mére-san…** ” last part was too silent but Sanji could hear it very clear. He ran his hand in his hair with memory of their time in Cocoyashi Village. Nami couldn’t help but found that little movement very attractive. She took courage from his silence and spoke “ **Hey Sanji…kun, do you know about Nami’s past?** ”

“ **Yes, her sister Nojiko told us when we were at her hometown.** ”

“ **I see.** ” She sighed the continued “ **More I think about it, more I become suprised at how same things we lived are. Will you listen to me if I tell you now?** ”

“ **Of course, you can tell me anything anytime you want Nami-san. I’ll always listen you.** ” This was a normal cliche sentences for Sanji but made Nami blush and noticed by him.

“ **I don’t know where I was born or who is my real parents but I grown up in a little town named Cocoyashi in Ehime Prefecture in Shikoku island.** ” to Sanji’s not understanding frown, Nami pointed at the wall map on her fridge. Sanji could see town’s place in a circle. “ **We had our orange trees and earn our lives with them. My mother, Bell-mére-san was a cop before she adopted us. We had a little but peaceful life. But when I was eight and Nojiko was ten, some people came and said they bought all lands in town from government for a research. And they wanted taxes from everyoe because they’re living in their land. We didn’t believe and went to** **authorized people in government. But these ones were their allys and we left without government help. As a former-police, Bell-mére-san stood up against them. But they…they…they…** ” Nami couldn’t finish her sentence. That day’s memories were still fresh in her mind. Her whole body was shaking. Actually that was her second time telling this story with her own will, first was with Nami but by the reason of living similar things, she didn’t need this much words. It was the night whe they first met and they ended up talking anything and everyhting with few words.

Sanji put her shaking hands in his. That touch made Nami to look him up. He was wearing a sad, knowing smile full of kidness. “ **It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me anything if it’s too difficult for you.** ”

“ **No! I mean, I want to have power to tell this story to people I trust, I need to have this power. Because I was doing unaccountable things and have nobody to talk about them. I have frieds I trust but I can’t talk to them about my feelings. I never thought this could be a problem but now…** ”

Sanji was beyond being confused. Not just because of Nami’s sudden change of emotion and behaviours but things she said made him question his behaviours too. ‘She said people I trust…That means she trusts me. But is it just because I’m Sanji or is there another thing? Whatever it is, I’m truly sorry to not being worthy to your trusts my beloved Nami-san. I want to ask this but there is more important and urgent thing.’ “ **Nami-san, what did you mean saying ‘but now’? Why is now different?** ”

Nami’s shaking got worse now. She couldn’t even reply to Sanji. She was blaming herself for yesterday. This thought was always in her mind since she couldn’t answer Sanji’s request. If she realized her feelings sooner, she’d know what to do avoid him going and maybe they’d fix his problems. Sanji couldn’t stand her this look and hugged her. He put his left hand to her back, his right to her hair and started to caress them little. Nami was sobbing on Sanji’s left shoulder and spoke between sobs “ **I…I have the chance twice…I…I could have…have stopped him…But I was too busy with my…self…If…If…I…** ” then she cried harder. Sanji said nothing and cotinued his caressing ‘I want to kick Sanji to hell because he made his Nami-san cry but I think I’m the last person to talk.’ Sanji rememered a painful face from his own hell. ‘Oh Nami-san, have you cried like this when I left too? I think we broke one very important rule from our chivalry little Sanji. But I know how to fix this.’

Nami’s sobs dropped off when Sanji spoke again “ **Hey Nami-san, do you want him to come back to you?** ”

Nami thought she misheard Sanji so she pulled away and looked at his face. His eyes fulled with honesty, courage, tederness and one more thing she couldn’t name. First thing crossed her mind was pain. ‘Pain? Why would he feel pain? Could it be?’ “ **Sanji-kun, why did you say something like this? Do you know what happened to Sanji-kun?** ”

Sanji gulped hardly. He didn't want to talk to Nami about it, actually to both of them. That’s why even after he returned to Sunny, he hadn’t answer properly to any questions about his past. But he wouldn’t talk about his past, he’ll tell what happened to his student self that he learned by talking Nami on phone they bought(stole) before.

Similarities between two cases were enough to make Sanji paralyzed from trauma. Nami’s cry made really deep effect on him. He wanted to be honest to her like how she was to him. Buthe couldn’t find this power in him and cursed himself once more. Nami was waiting for his answer. Her big brown eyes filled with pain, guilt, exhaustion gave him courage. He took a deep breath and spoke in a low voice. “ **When you and Sanji were talking yesterday we were there too. I caught you when you tried to stand but failed. Nami-san went after Sanji. I brought you home and put you to your bed. I didn’t do anything more, I swear! I even slept on the couch too!** ” Sanji raised his hads again and pointed couch which had a blaket on it. ‘How could I not notice it?’ Nami thought and giggled little.

Hearing her high-pitched feminine laugh relaxed Sanji. But he had answers to give. “ **Later in the night, Nami called me and told what happened. Sanji has gone to his born-house-** “ “ **You mean ‘Vinsmokes’ right?!** ” Nami bursted out. Sanji was suprised ‘Why Nami knows about Vinsmokes? Oh true, in here Sanji doesn’t hide his family name.’

“ **Yeah, Vinsmokes.** ” This name left a disgustig taste in Sanji’s mouth. He remembered earlier hours, when he and Nami talked.

“ **Yonji was in Baratie. He made Sanji-kun sign a contract. An arragement marriage contract…** ” Nami forcely said last words. Her experiences with marriage wasn’t beautiful and that made her sick. Sanji could hear pain in Nami’s voice thanks to smart phone they learned how to use. Nami’s voice was closer comparing to Den-den mushis. He, once more, loved this tool. “ **Terms were too strict. They were threating him between lines. Especially one must hurt him. It was about Zeff and Baratie.** ” Nami chewed her bottom lip. She could hear Sanji sighed on the other line of phone. It was way too closer than what she used to and that sent a shiver down her spine. ‘Did he always sound that manly? What am I thinking about in a delicate situation. Keep yourself together Nami!’ she thought waiting Sanji’s answer.

“ **Let me guess, they took him as hostage, right? So, when is wedding?** ”

“ **Actually it is two years later. They’ll wait Sanji-kun and ...** ” Nami took a deep breath, she wasn’t found of girl **.** “ **and Charlotte Pudding to be eighteen. I suppose laws don’t let people under that age to marry. But we don’t have two years. I heard engagement’ll be in Monday. We have to do something before that. If we gonna do something of course.** ” Sanji knew what Nami meant.

“ **Both of us know he was forced to leave. He didn’t say anything to me but I can understand him. I’m sure Sanji wanna come back to his friends. That’s why I wanna do something about it. And now I see why we’re here in the first place.** ”

“ **What do you mean Sanji-kun?** ”

“ **We have to find a proof to save him. Anything that break contract and save him from engagement and his family. But unlike our experience in Whole Cake Island, we can’t just step in and beat Big Mom. We have to act more diplomatic, calm and sneaky. So I trust the supreme Cat Burglar Nami-san to find an evidence against relatioship between two families.** ”

“ **A secret mission without any danger? Oh, that sounds so me.** ” Nami’s eyes lit up with thought of money although she didin’t need money to do whatever she wants and this money was invalid in her reality. But she was excited because she wanted to something and even though she didn’t accept, she loved adventures as well as her crew.

Young Nami was more relaxed now. She felt a little bit more relaxed after knowing Nami was with Sanji. She looked at her phone. There was lots of messages and calls from her worried friends. While checking them one by one she spoke “ **So, what are we gonna do today?** ”

“ **Today? I thought we could do whatever you want together.** ”

“ **And you won’t help Nami?!** ”

“ **But I need to stay with you Nami-san.** ”

“ **But I want you to go and help Nami! Will she be okay all alone for sure? Now she needs you more than I do Sanji-kun. Actually I wanted to go there too but I know I can’t.** ”

“ **But I need to make sure you’re okay.** ”

“ **Urgh Sanji-kun, I don’t need a babysitter. I live alone for years. I can look after myself.** ”

Sanji sighed, he knew Nami could look after herself but he was too worried about her and Nami-san too. Both of them. He wished he could double himself like Robin so he can be at two places at same time. “ **I’ll go but in two terms. One, you won’t be alone till I return and two, I wanna hear rest of your story.** ”

Nami nodded to Sanji’s terms because she really wanted him to go and help Nami. “ **I’ll invite Robin or Usopp over. Satisfied?** ” Sanji smiled and nodded but he silently waited for Nami to talk.

Nami knew what Sanji was waiting for. She remembered her previous actions and felt embarrassing. But she meant her words sos he took a deep breath and started “ **I made a deal with them. If have enough money to buy my town, they’ll leave us alone. I started to work under them. They realized my talent in cartoghraphy so I drew maps for them. They have a restaurant named ‘Arlong Park’ to use me more, they give me a room above there and I started to live there alone. Untill this April, I was sure I’m going to free my village but Arlong, boss, wouldn’t give up on me that easily. He stole my money when I was too close to collect one hudred million yen. That’s when I met Luffy. He just came in school but looking for friends. I knew others too, but never talked. One day, I asked him to help me and he put his straw hat on my head screamed ‘Of course!’ in school. After school he, Zoro, Sanji-kun and Usopp went to Arlog Park and beat Arlong’s every man up. That was a scene to see. A thin fifteen year old boy beat a huge and scary man like Arlong. Then Luffy’s grandfather came, he is a police and helped us lot actually. He told us that Arlong and his friends are wanted criminals for their illegal activities. He is now behind bars and my town is free. After that I became part of Luffy’s friends. That’s all, I think.** ” Nami looked up to Sanji annd smiled sweetly to him. Sanji has a sad smile o his face. He hold Nami’s hand annd kissed her knuckles. “ **Thank you for telling me this Nami-san, for trusting me.** ” Nami pulled her hand away “ **If there’s nothing you want more, just go now. I need to take a shower.** ”

After Sanji went, Nami sat on ground leaning her door. “ **Sanji-kun went to marry. I didn’t say anything before but my heart hurts. Sanji-kun said they’ll bring him back but what if he doesn’t want to come back? What if he falls in love with that Pudding girl and marry her. What am I thinking? He’s definetly going to fall for her. He is Sanji after all. And I’m a fool for not being happy to his decision.** ” Then she started to cry again but she doesn’t know an invicible Sanji watching her.

/////////////////////////////////

Sanji woke up with terrible aches and alone. He growled when he realized where he was. Not wanting to wake up he laid down and tried to think something else but failed. All he could think was last night. When he remembered what he has said and done, wanted to bury himself to a bottomless pit. He could never look at his friend’s faces again. Especially Nami-san’s. ‘Nami-san would never forgive me. Nami-san, yesterday you ran after me, you looked so painful and I left you there, alone. I really deserve this hell, right?’ he sighed and closed his eyes. Then suddely he opened them as a realization hit. ‘Yesterday, Nami-san and I… We were too close… And I didn’t get a nosebleed… Shit… But she was really beautiful. Her smell, soft skin, hair… and she put her hand on my chest…’ he put his hand where she had touched him yesterday and a little nosebleed came from his nose. That’s when a maid with blonde hair came in before knocking his door. “ **Sanji-sama, breakfast will be ready in 30 minutes. And I have prepared your bathroom and clothes too. Will you need me for anything else?** ” she spoke with looking at ground. Sanji rose from his bed and said “ **Thank you, these’ll do for now.** ” She suprised but didn’t show. All of the years she worked for Vinsmoke family, she never recieved a gratitude. “ **Please just push the button on your commode if you need me Sanji-sama.** ” She bowed and left room like how she come. Sanji, sitting on his bed’s edge, looked where maid mentioned. There was a digital table clock which had more skills than just showing time, near the clock, a touch button on comode. His gaze was locked on time. It was seven two a.m. ‘Somethings never change huh?’ he thought while going to his bathroom for preparing his undesired day. He didn’t know what his family do to him but he was ready for worst.

///////////////////

Nami was in Garuda’s office and looking for something like crazy. ‘There has to be something, anything. Any proof for his freedom. Anything would be okay. But… Urgh, big families and their skills of hiding everything!’ She was feeling nervous because of being that room. Not that someone could walk in saw her, but the mess she made and that’d make everyone suspicious and making these people suspicious and more careful was the last thing she wanted.

She was dorwn in a pool of papers when someone touched her. Looking at her behind she saw Robin. “ **Robin! What are you doing here?** ” Robinn smiled sweetly to her “ **Sanji called me to come and now he’s bringing Zoro here.** ” Nami nodded and chuckled to thought of Sanji dragging a lost Zoro with him. Also she could see why Sanji did this because four is better than one. “ **Nami, we all were so worried after last night. When I ask Sanji he told me something but I want to hear it from you too.** ” Nami sighed while putting a bunch of unnecessary papers to their original places, she knew that time will come. She’d explain why she worried about Sanji that much. It was far from simple nakamaship and even an innocent one like Chopper could see this. And Robin was her big sister. She had right to ask this furthermore Nami felt necessity to express what’s happening to her since Sanji left them on island Zou. Moreover she felt like she’d explode if didn’t tell Robin. Nami chewed on her bottom lip. She really hated talking about her feelings but it was Robin who’ll listen her and she trusted her. She got up and went to nearest window. Not looking but knowing she’s listening, red haired woman started to spoke.

“ **When I saw Sanji-kun, student one, ran away like that, all I could think was the time he left me.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've known writing without sleeping properly 5 days in a row'd be a bad idea. Anyway, please let me know about your opinions^~~^


	7. Being Brave

Not looking but knowing Robin’s listening, Nami started to spoke.

“ **When I saw Sanji-kun, student one, ran away like that, all I could think was the time he left me. I could do nothing at that time. I just screamed his name hoped that he’ll come to me like always. But he didn’t. When Capone Bege disappeared of my sight with Sanji-kun in his stomach fear took over me.** ” She wrinkled her nose with disgust to memory of castle-castle fruit’s power before continued again. “ **What if he never comes back? What’ll happen then? What are we going to do without him? How am I going to live without him? I felt an unbearable pain in my chest and urge to throw up. I closed my eyes to make myself comfortable but there was just his last smile. His stupid smile.** ” She exhaled a loud breath and looked over from hoped to see the sun just to feel a little bit more comfortable but unfortunately sky was fulled with clouds. She exhaled again. Despite the cold weather of outside and chilly weather of that room Navigator started to heat under her red sweater dress. She looked at Robin to get more courage. Older woman was looking at her with motherly-concern in her eyes. No judging or expectation, just sympathy. Nami knew, if she stopped ow, Robin wouldn’t do anything to force her. Nami should’ve be thankful with this but she wasn’t ‘cause she wanted someone to force her. Because she knew, if it’s up to her, she’d never say words in her heart. ‘It can’t be helped, I’m in Weak Trio after all. I’ll never have enough bravery to talk about my emotions and feel that pain everytime when my loved ones left me. I think this’s my punishment after all of money I stole. Fate’s taking revenge from me.’ She shivered with thought of fate word and certain someone related to it. She then realized where they were, what they were doing. She remembered wrods of a nondescript who called themself sentinel: ‘Yes, your actions look same but your emotions inside is the thing creating that threat.‘ She understood why they were here in the first place.

Nami’s eyes lighted up with realization. That noticed by Robin as concern in her eyes became curiousty. ‘We’re here ‘cause we haven’t honest with each other or our feelings. We’ve given a second chance. That’d explain why this reality’s Sanji-kun is living through this. But it’d be just me and Sanji-kun because I haven’t been honest with my emotions. Or… whole crew’d be here. Why just four of us? Thinking about what that Liserli said, it have to be something with our feelings. But my logic before felt right too. Wait a minute, maybe it’s that..? It can be, not, it had to be this.’ Nami looked into Robin’s eyes and started to speak with more excitement in her voice because of previous discovery “ **Robin I, I scared too much till you came. When I’m awake all I could think was why Sanji-kun left, what I’m going to now or things like that. I never talked this thoughts with Chopper or Brook even though I knew they’re thinking same things too. I regret I didn’t speak with them. Maybe that’d make things easier but no, I was just too obsessed with my ‘the angry, unfeeling navigator’ character. After I realized I couldn’t do anything at least before Luffy come, found solution in sleeping nearly all day to prevent myself from overthinking. That didn’t help too. Now Sanji-kun was in my dreams. I couldn’t spend any minute without thinking about him, what we lived together or what was he doing that time, if he was thinking about me or not. That’s why when you guys came I couldn’t help myself but rush to go save Sanji-kun. I wanted him come back so bad I forgot about his reason to go in the first place.** ”

Robin took courage from her voice and came beside her. When she said her last sentence she touched red haired woman’s shoulder to show her emphaty and make her more courage because archeologists knew worst part came.

“ **Of course she had to be one of the prettiest girl in world!** ” Robin startled a bit with sudden increase in her voice tone but thanks to her experience for long years she didn’t make Nami realize. “ **Of course she had to be the kindest! Kind enough to give a map to pirates who came to escape her… fiancé…** ” Nami said last words with so much disgust that Robin wondered she misheard her. “ **I really felt relaxed a bit when she said she’d help us to get back Sanji-kun. Because more I think about her, more I think she could be made just for Sanji-kun. But seeing Sanji-kun was the worst. He refused to come with us and fought with Luffy seriously. I was too angry at him. I worried about him, came all the way just for him and he… he beat Luffy that badly. The only thing in my mind was him to uderstand our feelings and I did the only thing came to my mind. I slapped him in the face and wished that slap reachs our thoughts. You know I, I didn’t even use “kun” when I call him because I wanted him to get I lost all my honor for him. It was just anger though.**

 **Then we prisoned to a book-cell.** **There are really strange devil fruits in world** **. And when she came, we first thought she was here to save us. Although when she said that Sanji-kun proposed him I really felt sick but didn’t get angry with her because I thought she still wants to help. But her attitude changed suddenly and we understood, from start she wasn’t in our side. I was too despair and angry at the same time. Despair, ‘cause our last hope just died and angry ‘cause she… _Pudding_ made fun of Sanji-kun. But there was one more little feeling too, I wanted to unsee it but it was actually what I got my power from. It was relief that she wasn’t the perfect girl she looked like.**”

Robin realized this was first time Nami used Pudding’s name. It left a very bitter taste in her mouth she could uderstand at least this. But raven haired woman’d never understand the actual feeling red haired felt while using girl’s name. It felt like eating a rotten-poisinous fish. Robin put her left hand to Nami’s waist and right to her left upper arm stroking gently to make Nami feel her presence. Nami felt it of course. Robin’s presece wasn’t something to unnotice. Her warmth made Nami calm a bit. But she was too tired of reliving such strong emotions. She put her head to older woman’s right shoulder and cotinued her confession from there.

“ **Some time in the unachieved wedding I fell to ground but someone held me. Realizing it was Sanji-kun, I couldn’t hide my relief and happiness. Moreover seeing them on Sanji-kun’s face made me forget everything from before. Yes, I said to him ‘I’ll never forgive you.’ And that’s true, I won’t never forgive him because he upset me too much. But, that was a different issue. I don’t know what happened but when I saw look on Pudding’s face, I understood she could be feeling something for Sanji-kun. Heck, her all three eyes were in heart-shape. She must definitely feel something for him. I couldn’t blame her though.** ” Last part was more quiet but Robin could heard her clear. Nami chuckled to her sentence then took a deep breath. “ **That’s why I’ve never told my feelings to Sanji-kun. I decided Sanji deserved someone like her, not me. And we are crew-mate, I couldn’t break the balance in our relationship by telling my unecessary feelings and abbove all I scared from a rejection.** ” She took a sharp breath after her last painful words.

“ **Nami, could you tell me about this ‘Pudding’ girl, more?** ” Nami frowned in confussion. ‘Why Robin ever wondered about that girl? I think she’s calculating something in her mind. No question to Robin’s intelligence though.’ She thought and decided there was no harm going in her way. Because she decided she was going to be honest both to herself and Robin. “ **She’s 35th daughter of Big Mom, and 16 years old. She’s really pretty, beautiful in Sanji’s eyes though.** ” She rolled her eyes. Before she could say more about her astonishing body despite her age, Robin asked more “ **What aout her persnoality?** ”

“ **Like I said before, we first think she was kind but she turned out as enemy and opposite of her first shown character. But, to make a wedding cake to calm Big Mom down, she acted a little bit weird actually. She was rude, angry and even swore but in a sudden she could change into a very kind, lovely girl, especially to Sanji-kun. She helped us later, that’s true but I couldn’t say I understand her.** ” After finishing her words Nami felt Robin pulled away from their half hug and stood in front of her, left hand on right shoulder and left held her chin genlty just to make sure Nami looked no other place. “ **Now Nami, I need to be sure of something. Can you please answer my question honestly?** ” Nami knew there’s no other way as she was looking into Robin’s bewitching blue eyes. No matter how a good liar she couldn’t look at those eyes and tell a lie. Because those eyes were her only female crew-mate. Yes, there was Vivi too, Nami never forget her first female crew mate but she and Robin lived lots of adventures together. Only she could understand how she felt when Luffy, Usopp and Chopper did something ridiculous or Sanji’s exaggerate behaviour, yet she sometimes loved his lovey-dovey but the other times he was just too much, or Brook asked her to see her panties or Zoro slept in an important time. Robin always helped her with feminine things she was literally her big sister. But that was just another reason for her love to older woman. Robin was too strong both mentally and physically, she looked too cold but was suprisingly kind and full of love. Robin was like a typical mother. There was some nights Nami couldn’t sleep because of nightmares and Robin hugged her to make her relax. Nami was thankful for that. Nami was fan of everything she did too, she even walked cool and perfect navigator always thought. Nami trusted her fully even before hearing her live-cry. And after that…she promised herself that she never do anything to make that amazing woman upset. Because Nami knew a non-lady, thief like her didn’t deserve someone wonderful like Robin. That’s why she was going to answer her all questions from heart, whatever they were wouldn’t matter. But she was too bewitched of Robin’s eyes so all she could was nod.

After seeing her cooperate, Robin sighed and spoke “ **Do you love Sanji? I mean in romantic way.** ”

Okay, that was something Nami wasn’t ready to say out loud. That was the only explanation of red color on all over her face.

“ **I…I…I…** ” she forgot how to talk normal. She knew, that was romantic love she was feeling towards blonde and handsome cook but admitting that was too embrassing for her she wanted to run away from raven haired woman. But she wanted to answer too. These two ideas were having a bloody battle in her mind and red haired woman didn’t know which one was winning or which one was more comfortable to do. She felt like her mind was going to explode so she understood her logical thinking wasn’t going to help her in anyway. Then let’s stage for her heart, where her emotions supposed to be. Wasn’t is all about emotions anyway? That’s why they were living all this, right? So we can at least give it a chance to speak, right? With a nod meant approval to Archeologist’s question, Navigator made her heart in charge.

Nami closed her eyes then took a deep breath. “ **I think, I can call this ‘love’. I never felt something like this before. I, I heard girls talking about this sometimes but I never paid attention. That’s why I don’t know what it is.** ” After staring ground and calculating something on her mind Nami looked at Robin again and continued “ **I don’t know what these feelings are but I know one thing for sure, I want Sanji-kun to be happy.** ”

Nami’s cheeks were redder now as if it’s possible. Robin was a little bit suprised to her confession. She expected her to run or slide over from question but she gave her more than she needs. ‘An in love Nami was… different from how I used to. This’ll be easier than I think.’ Robin thought. She continued her ‘what exactly Nami needed’ questions.

“ **So Nami, you thought he’ll be happier with Pudding that’s why you never told your feelings, right?** ” Nami nodded and defend herself. “ **But Robin! You should’ve see them! They were like, made for eachother! I couldn’t go in between them. They were going to married if there was no evil plan behind this though.** ” She started loud but decreased her voice at last. The urge to throw up in her stomach was back. She didn’t want to think about a married Sanji.

“ **But there was an evil plan far from the start, right?** ” Nami startled with Robin’s very honest attack to her comfort walls. Robin hold her chin and made her look at her again. Looking directly into her big brown eyes “ **Nami, you tell this like Sanji loved Pudding and decided to leave us just to get married her by his own freeself. But it didn’t happen like that. Sanji had to go. He’d still go if you told him your feelings or not. He had obligations, you know that too. What I try to say is you can’t always blame yourself for not telling before but you can blame yourself for not telling ‘now’.** ” Robin changed her voice tone just to get Nami main message and that looked like it worked. But Red haired pirate wouldn’t give in so easily.

“ **But, but what if he doesn’t feel same towards me?! What if he just loves as an ordinary woman?! I’ll look like a stupid! I can’t tell my love to him! I don’t have that courage!** ” Nami brought her hands to hide her face from embrassement. Robin sighed calmly.

“ **Nami, what Sanji calls me?** ” Hearing Robin’s unexpected and calm question, she looked at her with confused eyes. “ **Answer me please.** ”

“ **Robin-chan? Robin-chwan while in his lovey-dovey mood.** ”

“ **Yes, and to Pudding?** ”

“ **Pudding-chan.** ” Nami said with visible irrate in her voice.

“ **That’s good to hear. To girl in Skypiea, Conny?** ”

“ **I don’t remember but it must be Conny-chan. But what’s those supposed to mean?** ”

“ **And when he does something good, does he ever call me ‘Robin-chan do you love me’?** ” asked Robin with a succesful imitation of Sanji and ignoring Nami’s question.

Nami laughed to Robin’s funny imitation. “ **Let not Sanji hears you Robin. His male pride may hurt.** ”

“ **You know Nami** ” Robin spoke in a softer voice as didn’t wait for Nami’s respond. “ **He only called you ‘-san’ I noticed this from the first times I joined you. I was older but he called me ‘-chan’ and called you ‘-san’. Don’t get me wrong, this just got in my interests. And you called only to him ‘-kun’. I really wondered the reason behind that actually. And I saw, after saving you or doing something like that he always asked you ‘Nami-san do you love me?’ or understood your kindness as a proposal. He only did it for you. I think if we give him whole beautiful women of world he’d still chose you over them.** ”

“ **He-he would?** ”

“ **I think, in a second thought he wouldn’t do. Because we’re talking whole women here. That’d be giving too much credit to him.** ” Said Robin in her most serious tone. Nami gasped and Robin started to laugh. “ **I don’t know what he’d do in a situation like that but if I’m sure of one thing it is that he loved you every situation we were in. And that’s the only courage you need if you want to tell your feelings to him.** ”

“ **R-Robin!** ” Nami jumped to older woman’s arms while sobbing. She was holding herself for too long. She was really feeling more brave after this conversation. She was really glad she had Robin. Archeologist wrapped her arms around younger woman crying in her shoulder and rested her cheek on her head. “ **Thanks for being honest with me, Nami. It meant more than you think to me.** ” ‘Although I couldn’t be honest with you. Please forgive me my little sister but I think I’ll never say things like you do. Our emotions look like but mine is a forbidden thing. So I had to bury it in deepest, darkest part of my heart. Because I want him to be happy too.’ Robin thought untill someone knocked on door. They started to panic because if it was one of maids or family members they’d see mess and all of their works’d be waste. But seeing the person came in was made them realese their breathes. A confused Zoro who wears a dark grey t-shirt that says “I’m a pirate!” and a black pants came in. Nami quickly cleaned her teary eyes and yelled Zoro “ **Zoro! Why in the world are you knocking on door?! You scared us!** ”

“ **You scream at me even if I knock or don’t! What do you want from me you witch woman?!** ”

“ **We just thought it was a maid! You didn’t have to knock, what could we possibly do in this room already?!** ”

“ **Urgh, I don’t know! I was pissed to that dart eyebrow because he treated me like his messenger. He called you girls, he said we have visitors or something like that.** ”

“ **Visitors?!** ” both girls screamed with confuse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me trying not to express all my dislike to Pudding(yeah dislike not hate cuz I can't hate any character that Oda-sensei made and can't love her for personal reasons) and try staying connected with canon events even it's like this. LoL  
> fun fact: I'm slave for any kind of NamixRobin relationship


	8. Power to Resist

Sanji was on his way to ask girls how they’re doing when he heard two maids talking. One with short black hair said “ **You put everything I said to guests’ room, right?** ” other with long wavy brown hair “ **Yes I did. I couldn’t believe we prepared all 28 guest room for Charlotte Family! Just how many of them’ll come to engage?** ” And both of them started to laugh. The latter spoke again “ **I heard one more thing. They’ll make Sanji-sama sign a more strict agreement just to make things clear between them anad start to business from tomorrow.** ”

“ **Oh, I think if you’re close with Garuda-sama’s personal maid,you can learn more things like that.** ” And they laughed again.

Sanji was too shocked. ‘Charlotte family are going here for engagement?’ He remebered a not-good memory from his last time being engaged. ‘That changes everything. Something like that time could happen again. We have to wait for it. And make proofs,’ he touched the rectangle thing in his pocket. ‘using this! Good thing we learned how to use them. I really need to go and discus this with Nami-san and Robin-chan.’ 

So he rushed to this place’s Garuda Vinsmoke’s office where girls should be at when he heard her beloved Nami-san’s voice. He opened the door a little but stopped when he heard her talking “ **…** **scared too much till you came. When I’m awake all I could think was why Sanji-kun left, what I’m going to now or things like that.** ” He stopped then. He was too suprised to move actually. ‘What is Nami-san talking about? She and Robin-chan supposed to search documents.’ He couldn’t see them because of door’s place and he didn’t open and scare or stop them. So he satisfied with just listening. “ **I never talked this thoughts with Chopper or Brook even though I knew they’re thinking same things too. I regret I didn’t speak with them. Maybe that’d make things easier but no, I was just too obsessed with my ‘the angry, unfeeling navigator’ character.** **After I realized I couldn’t do anything at least before Luffy come, found solution in sleeping nearly all day to prevent myself from overthinking. That didn’t help too. Now Sanji-kun was in my dreams. I couldn’t spend any minute without thinking about him, what we lived together or what was he doing that time, if he was thinking about me or not. That’s why when you guys came I couldn’t help myself but rush to go save Sanji-kun. I wanted him come back so bad I forgot about his reason to go in the first place.** ”

‘Shit! What the hell she is talking? Is that really Nami-san? I know it is. She’s talking about time when I left her, Chopper and Brook on Zou. I really shouldn’t listen this, a real gentleman never does this but… I don’t wanna go either. She thought about me? She even dreamed about me! She rushed to come save me! My beloved Nami-swan~. No, no I must misheard her. If my Nami-san felt something like that I’d understand it for sure. But here she’s talking. I need to listen her more to understand what kind of cruel joke it is.’

After a little quiet moment Sanji jumped in his place with Nami’s loud voice. “ **Of course she had to be one of the prettiest girl in world! Of course she had to be the kindest! Kind enough to give a map to pirates who came to escape her… fiancé…** ” Sanji didn’t have to see Nami’s face to understand she’s angry now. ‘Who is she talking about? Who is that pretty and kind girl? And who came to escape whose fiancé? Wait a minute… Is she talking about Pudding-chan? Then why is she so angry?’

“ **I really felt relaxed a bit when she said she’d help us to get back Sanji-kun. Because more I think about her, more I think she could be made just for Sanji-kun.** ” Sanji stunned with realization. ‘Nami-san… Nami-san got… jealous...’ Curves of his lips turned upwards with the thought of his dream girl was jealous of his ex-fiancé. But he forced himself to listen Nami because she continued talking.

“ **But seeing Sanji-kun was the worst. He refused to come with us and fought with Luffy seriously.** ” Sanji’s former happiness gone, instead there was guilt’s disgusting urge to throw up. He hadn’t thought about that try to send his captain back and make he and his navigator leave that island for their safety. One part of him always said that it was an obligation to do, Luffy or Nami’d understand this. But other part of his mind, that always there to remind his repulsive personality, spoke too. It reminded him Nami’s words in the wedding day’s morning. Her sharp voice saying “I will never forgive you.” was a burden to his heart. Yes, he changed it to “Do you want me to stick to you forever Nami-san?” kind of love word but it kept coming and coming. It was always same for him. He always hurt the persons he loves most just because he was a failure. Sanji lately learned that he wasn’t the actual reason for his mother’s death. But that thought had a place in his mind and wasn’t willing to leave there.

Not hearing Sanji’s mental insecures Nami continued her monologue. “ **I was too angry at him. I worried about him, came all the way just for him and he… he beat Luffy that badly. The only thing in my mind was him to uderstand our feelings and I did the only thing came to my mind. I slapped him in the face and wished that slap reachs our thoughts. You know I, I didn’t even use “kun” when I call him because I wanted him to get I lost all my honor for him. It was just anger though.** ” Blonde cook was experiencing lots of shockes today and he wasn’t aware there were more. ‘Her slap… Of course I got her feelings that time but hearing them from her mouth… I’m so happy actually. But wait a damn minute… She just said she lost her honor to me! She had a honor to me! I could really die happy now! She said she was angry but I can say she was too hot even when she is angry.’ Then another idea killed his sudden happiness. ‘Damn, I made her that worry, angry and other unpleasant emotions. Yeah Sanji, how a great gentleman you are. A stupid cook like me really doesn’t deserve this kind of attention from a great goddess like Nami-san. I have to make it up to her in someway.’

“ **Then we prisoned to a book-cell. There are really strange devil fruits in world. And when she came, we first thought she was here to save us.** ” ‘They even prisoned because of me! And who is she again? Maybe is it..?’ But cook didn’t have to guess anymore because what Nami told was answered him.

“ **Although when she said that Sanji-kun proposed him I really felt sick but didn’t get angry with her because I thought she still wants to help. But her attitude changed suddenly and we understood, from start she wasn’t in our side. I was too despair and angry at the same time. Despair, ‘cause our last hope just died and angry ‘cause she… _Pudding_ made fun of Sanji-kun.**” The way Nami saying Pudding’s name was a new thing about Nami that Sanji didn’t know it existed. There were lots of emotions in her angelic voice. Not just anger or despair. Pain, tender, uncertanity and jealousy. If Sanji didn’t know the person who made his precious Nami-san’s voice like that, he’d go and kick that bastard. But it was a woman and not an ordinary woman, his ex-fiancé. He never guess that one of woman he loved most felt something like this to another woman he loved. He should’ve felt like happiest man alive but after feeling happiness due to a woman’s sadness, could a man call himself as gentleman anymore? No! That was ahead of everything Zeff taught him. That’s why, this was a problem to be solved. And for solution, he must’ve understand beautiful red haired woman, for that, handsome cook had to listen her more. 

“ **But there was one more little feeling too, I wanted to unsee it but it was actually what I got my power from. It was relief that she wasn’t the perfect girl she looked like.** ” ‘She was really feeling jealous, huh? Oh my dear Nami-swan, sorry to make you live these unpleasent experiences! If I wasn’t that stupid to understand your feelings sooner, I could prevent all of this! I am truly sorry Nami-san!’

“ **Some time in the unachieved wedding I fell to ground but someone held me. Realizing it was Sanji-kun, I couldn’t hide my relief and happiness. Moreover seeing them on Sanji-kun’s face made me forget everything from before. Yes, I said to him ‘I’ll never forgive you.’ And that’s true, I won’t never forgive him because he upset me too much. But, that was a different issue.** ” Sanji’s heart must’ve stopped because he couldn’t feel or hear anything anymore. There was a new weapon to use agaisnt to his mind’s dark side. Yes, Nami said those poisonous words and all fault was in stupid-cook-who-thinks-himself-gentleman. Yes, he could’ve prevent all of it. Yes, he made his goddess feel pain. Yes, yes, yes, yes all of it happened. But above all, he had a new reward from that goddess too. How generous of that perfect woman. Because that marvelous woman who was main actor of blonde’s fantazies just said she’d become happy to see his face. Sanji thought this was enough for him untill end of his life. He could’ve just live with that. He didn’t have to hear more. But no- the problem was still there. Who is he to think just that sentence was enough to solve everything? He needed more information about that issue.

“ **I don’t know what happened but when I saw look on Pudding’s face, I understood she could be feeling something for Sanji-kun. Heck, her all three eyes were in heart-shape. She must definitely feel something for him. I couldn’t blame her though.** ” Last sentence was quiet but Sanji’s trained to hear every sound a lady made ears could hear it well with an angelic sound he guessed must be a chuckle too. And he had to stop himself for being happy again.

“ **That’s why I’ve never told my feelings to Sanji-kun. I decided Sanji deserved someone like her, not me. And we are crew-mate, I couldn’t break the balance in our relationship by telling my unecessary feelings and abbove all I scared from a rejection.** ” If Sanji’d make himself double like Robin, he could’ve torture himself to death and recover and torture again. ‘How in the earth Nami-san thinks she doesn’t deserve someone like me? I’m the one who doesn’t deserve her actually! I really missed something after our reunite from 2 years separate. How a goddess like Nami-san thinks any of her emotions would be unnecessary?! And, and, and, scared from a rejection! Couldn’t I show my feelings to her properly?! Okay, that’s it. I’m gooing in and showing my feelings to Nami-san properly this time! With this she’ll never feel that stupid insecurities never suited her.’ But a calmer and more mature voice clearly different from Nami stopped him. Of course Sanji knew the owner of this voice.

“ **What about her persnoality?** ” Cook must’ve missed something while thinking about “showing his feelings properly” so, he once more adjusted his place near door and strated his ungentleman-but-for-gentlemanship job one more time.

“ **Like I said before, we first think she was kind but she turned out as enemy and opposite of her first shown character. But, to make a wedding cake to calm Big Mom down, she acted a little bit weird actually. She was rude, angry and even swore but in a sudden she could change into a very kind, lovely girl, especially to Sanji-kun. She helped us later, that’s true but I couldn’t say I understand her.** ”

“ **Now Nami, I need to be sure of something. Can you please answer my question honestly?** ” ‘Woah, what question are you talking about Robin-chwan?’

Not hearing a loudly approval from younger woman, Sanji heard older woman’s words that he never thought about hearing even in his wildest dreams. “ **Do you love Sanji? I mean in romantic way.** ” Sanji felt blood rush to his face. Eyes widened from shock. It was a relief that he wasn’t smoking that time because he mostly would’ve dropped the smoke to ground and made a scene. Which was the last thing he wanted. He forced to tense any move or voice Nami’d make and was getting impatient second by second from silence. He heard Nami mumbled something but he couldn’t understand well.

“ **I think, I can call this ‘love’. I never felt something like this before. I, I heard girls talking about this sometimes but I never paid attention. That’s why I don’t know what it is.** ” ‘Okay, this joke gone too far, right? You can come out and laugh at pathetic me Nami-san, Robin-chan.’ He sat at ground because his legs just gave in. All of his world was spinning around him and he couldn’t think anything properly. But what he heard after a moment brought him to his current reality.

“ **I don’t know what these feelings are but I know one thing for sure, I want Sanji-kun to be happy.** ” He remebered a similar woman who said similar things earlier this morning. Then he remebered what he was and why he came there in the first place. But he couldn’t walk in just like this. They’d understand he was ear-spying them. ‘Okay, I’ll find that moss head and make him useful for once in his sorry lifetime.’ With that thought he closed door like how he opened it and left girls. He couldn’t hear the rest of conversation.

After a few minutes he found a lost swordsman near stairs. “ **Oi, good-for-nothing swordsman! How about being a good one for once?** ”

“ **Huh! What you want pervert cook? A fight?** ”

“ **I just want you to tell ladies that we have visitors and I want them to come main hall of house.** ”

“ **And why in the earth I’m doing this? Cause you’re too pathetic now you can’t even talk to them!** ”

“ **Urgh, shut up moss head!** ” Sanji’d never admit this but he was right. He couldn’t talk to girls now and he’ll run from doing this untill he find a solution to his sorry heart.

Sanji went Zoro’s behind and hold him from his shoulders then pushed him to where he was a few moments ago. It was a though job because Zoro was heavier than he looks like. But he somehow managed to do it by using his last will power.

“ **You freak! What do you think you’re doing! Now I’ll really kill you! Come on!** ”

“ **Do not forget to knock before come in cause Nami-san and Robin-chan could be in an inappropriate situation. Then I’m off!** ”

Thought of Robin being in an improper situation stunned Zoro that’s why he couldn’t catch Sanji and kill him. ‘Gah, how the hell could he pushed me here? Where has he been hiding that power? I’ll kill him for this too.’ But he was now helpless so he did how Sanji said because he didn’t know what else to do. ‘That visitors could have been something important fort he reason why we’re all here in the first place. That damned teenager ero-cook! Like one of them isn’t enough! Like one just didn’t put our crew in danger! And that younger one was worse! He said all those things to his friends! They better won’t forgive him if they’re wise unless he don’t say he was sorry. Zoro-kid’d beat him for me too I think. That’d a scene to see. Heh-heh.’ Opposite of his violent thoughts, Zoro knocked on door and went in. ‘Wait a damn minute… Why he can know if Robin and Nami are in an improper situation? Did he peep them? That dart-brow-pervert-kappa… I’ll kill him!’ he cut his thoughts of killing Sanji because two startled woman were looking at him. He could see red haired one was crying and raven haired one had a different face expression from her normal ones. She was wearing a dark purple lacy bustier that didn't leave much imagination to see her gorgeous upper body, tan colored cargo pants that made her look younger and 5 inches high heels like she needs to be taller. Zoro felt room got hotter. ‘What is with that top of hers? Isn’t she cold? Yeah, room is not that cold but it is a risk for her to hang around like that especially when two perverts could see her…’ Swordsman too caught up with archeologist’s beauty he forgot why he came there, by force fo records untill Nami yelled to make him remember.

“ **Zoro! Why in the world are you knocking on door?! You scared us!** ” Younger woman’s yell irritated swordsman. ‘Why can’t every woman be calm like Robin? Why they always yell and annoy me?’

“ **You scream at me even if I knock or don’t! What do you want from me you witch woman?!** ” Zoro said for defencing himself

“ **We just thought it was a maid! You didn’t have to knock, what could we possibly do in this room already?!** ” ‘Okay, that sounded logical in a second thought. But it was all because of dumb cook’s nonsense words! I can’t lose that witch because of him!’

“ **Urgh, I don’t know! I was pissed to that dart eyebrow because he treated me like his messenger. He called you girls, he said we have visitors or something like that.** ”

Grass haired swordsman jumped in his place by the sound of both women screaming. He looked them with raising an eyebrow. He got used to yell of Nami but Robin’s was rare. That’s why he needed to explain.

“ **Dumb cook said he waits us at hall or something. I don’t know details either.** ”

“ **Wait a minute. Sanji-kun sent you instead of coming himself?** ” Nami confused. That was so unlike Sanji in her thoughts. He looked at Zoro who has same confusion as her and understood she wouldn’t get the answer she wanted from him.

“ **I think we can’t get our answers from each other. So it’s better we just find and ask Sanji. I suppose he can feed our curiosity.** ” Robin stated with her usual calm voice.

////////////////////////

Today was Sanji’s worst day of his sixteen year life. Even sleeping at cold streets alone and hungry was better than that. They had breakfast together, like they’re a happy family. But Sanji wouldn’t call that a breakfast. His damned brothers rude, loud and unrespectful to food. They teased him, laughed at him, made fun of him. He’d bear that all but they wasted food by throwing to maids or Sanji. Sanji dodged them but maids couldn’t. It passed the edge when a maid cried out after eating a spoon of jam on face. He rose up suddenly by slaming his hands on table. “ **Enough!** ” he quietly

“ **Hoo, did you say something Sanji?** ” Yonji was first one to react as he got up and made his way towards blonde.

“ **I said enough! You weren’t just acting rude but unrespectful! I can see you all are still the same child eight years ago.** ” But Sanji’s words cutten because of his blue haired brother’s laughter.

“ **And you sayin you gotten big, failure? If cooking for rats grown you, maybe we should try it too!** ” with this three boys started laugh loudly. That was a sound Sanji never liked. His sister and father’re just eating their breakfast peacefully untill his father’s thunder like voice hit everyone.

“ **That’s enough! Charlotte Family’s going to come here today and we’re going to have engagement dinner Monday. Prepare yourself for welcoming them as a Vinsmoke.** ” And his brothers became quiet just like that, Yonji turned to his seat and Sanji sat down. Everyone focused finishing their meals.

//////////////////////

After the troublesome breakfast, Sanji was on his way to his room, cursing himself for his behave before and praying that he wouldn’t cross any of his brothers or father. But it looks like God didn’t listen to him and made him meet three of them.

“ **What you saying earlier, Sanji, made me wonder… how much you actually grown up?** ” Ichiji’s voice sneked him from behind and Sanji felt Niji from right and he from left held him. He knew this was going to come so he just accept his fate and do nothing when Yonji punched his stomach.

“ **Let’s not touch his face ‘cause his fiancé’ll come today, right?** ” Niji stated whit laughter.

“ **We don’t wanna break failure’s handsome face.** ” Yonji spoke while kicking blonde’s side.

“ **Come on Sanji, I think you’re gonna show us how much you’ve grown? Is that it?** ”

Sanji hated to admit but his three brother were stronger than him. Maybe he was equal to Yonji on one on one after all muscle work he done to impress girls but when three of them come like this he could do nothing. But he thanked to that muscle work and being most succesful student of soccer club because he just didn’t faint and carried himself to his bedroom. Hem heard a loud thunder when he entered his room fall to bed. He looked up from window to sound. ‘Urgh, even the sky is opposite side of me today. I just wished to see the Sun actually. The Sun that reminds me of my mom…’ With that thoughts, he drifted to sleep.

////////////////////////

Sanji woke up as someone called his name. He looked up and saw the maid from morning. He tried to wear one of his charming smiles and noticing that maid looked revilied. She turned behind and noded to someone. He then noticed it was his family doctor who came to examine him. He looked them and nodded as giving approval. While doctor was examing his sides and stomach he looked up window again. Thunders got louder and there was lightining too but no sign of rain. He sighed and started waiting patiently.

“ **This is all I can do for now. Now they won’t be seen from outside and you can move more normal.** ” Doctor said after a few minutes and gone. After he left maid started talking.

“ **Charlotte family will be arrive soon, Sanji-sama. It’s better for you to start getting dressed for them. I’ll stay here to help you if you’re comfortable with it.** ”

Not wanting to talk Sanji nodded to show her he was okay with her help because he couldn’t even lift his shirt up just by himself. Not that he actually wanted to prepare for coming guests, it was just another obligation to do for him.

Because he had no mental strength left to resist anything, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally being lazy by re-writing same chapter just from Sanji pov. Please accept this impotent creature's apology.


	9. Escape Way

Pirate Sanji lighted another cigarette impatiently. Only killing smoke of cigarettes could made him calmer. He learned lots of information lately like he wasn’t busy. Those was way too much for his brain. He scared that if he doesn’t smoke his brain’d explode from tension he was feeling. When he wished for anything to save him from that tension and nervousness which born from just waiting and do nothing, he saw one orange, one raven and one green head. His nervousness from before became panic. Blond was waiting for his crew-mates that’s right but seeing the particular goddess who’d taken form of an orange haired navigator after overhearing her so private feelings about himself, he couldn’t say he’d just look at her like nothing happened. He didn’t have guts to do actually, nothing more. If he look into Nami’s eyes after knowing her emotions, he could’ve have a heart attack. He needed to get his heart used to this situation. That’s why he didn’t swoon over girls like he usually did when he saw them. ‘Sorry Nami-san, Robin-chan, you’ll get a little less attention from before. Please forgive this stupid gentleman who even control his own feelings. But this is a temporary thing.’ He apologized to actually nobody.

“ **Sanji-kun, what’s going on? We’re too confused and that idiot didn’t made it easier for us.** ” Nami greeted him with a voice she hoped to be like her usual ones. She had to speak him like she didn’t confirm her more than crew-mate feelings for charming blond to herself and her best friend a few moments ago. And cried. Yes, she absolutely mustn’t made clear she cried too. She was the unfeeling, strict, angry navigator of Straw-hat crew and a money-lover witch and best thief of East Blue. She couldn’t make everyone think she can cry and that cry was for a man. Even there were just stupid Zoro and the man who were the main point of issue. She needed to be strong and normal as usual. In mean time she must’ve think of the best time to tell her feelings to blond cook. Yes, she decided she was going to say things in her heart. Because her heart’d eat her from inside or she’d do it. But she needed to wait for right time and place.

‘Nami-san talked to you now. React, shitty brain, react! Do something, anything! Did you even forget to nod? Come on! Let’s start with breathing for now.’ And he did too. Because it looked like it was the only thing Sanji’s brain could do for now. With fresh oxygen going in his systems, fresh oxygen which had just smelled like Nami-san, he could think a bit more properly. So he cleared his throat before talking because he didn’t trust his vocal cords in making a clear sound.

“ **Like I said before, we have visitors, not we actually. The people in this house.** ” He took one more breath and cursed himself for his sarcastic rising. “ **Charlotte Family’s going for tomorrow.** ”

A small gasp escaped from Nami’s mouth. But Sanji tried his best to ignore that and stay calm. “ **There’ll be an engagement dinner and they’ll make little Sanji sign a more strict contract. I think we have to do something about this.** ”

“ **That’s too bad. But in the same time, this’d be an opportunity for us to use.** ” Said Robin while she had her usual frowns showed that she was thinking.

“ **That’s the exact same thing what I’m going to say Robin-chwan! I think we’re bond from fate because we’re thinking same things!** ” and Sanji exclaimed Robin with heart-eyes. And fro everyone’s suprise he collected himself in same moment and continued serious again.

“ **I wanted to talk about this too. There’s actually nothing we found in our search that’s why this change in situation’d be a good thing for us.** ”

“ **But how exactly?** ” That was the first words from Zoro. He was dead serious too.

Sanji knew that question was a necessary question. And he felt a must to say what happened in his previous adventure. With this path, they’d find a solution to their new problem of their young friend. Knowing it’s going to be hard, Sanji sighed to make it a little bit easier.

“ **When I was in Big Mom’s castle, I learned that their purpose was to kill Vinsmokes from Pudding-chan. She didn’t tell me of course. I may have overheard her when she was entartaining herself by telling my wounded sister her evil plans.** ” Yes he said it in one breath. Otherwise he wouldn’t make it he knew. Even though he wondered what his friends’ faces were like, he wasn’t ready to see that expressions. Sanji couldn’t name that expression but he knew it didn’t have any disaffection or confuse. It had ‘why didn’t you tell us sooner?’ expression. Even Zoro had. It was actually not the thing Sanji wanted most to see but he was relaxed.

Of course Nami didn’t know this. She was shocked but she also knew how hard it was for Sanji to say this. That’s why she sent the little please feeling of knowing one more bad thing about Pudding back in her mind focused on making Sanji relax. Because she knew one shouldn’t judge by their past activities. That’s why she decided to never bring this on table again.

“ **I guess there’s a possibility of something like that may happen again.** ” Stated Nami after realizing soften look on Sanji’s face and making a guess that he could know listen what they’d say.

“ **Yeah, Pudding may happen to wound your sister again and entartain herself while explaining their evil plan. And that’ll be our proof.** ”

“ **Robin! Stop saying scary things like that! We won’t that to happen of course!** ”

“ **What? I thought we needed a proof that they have some illegal evil plan.** ”

“ **Yeah that part’s okay but Sanji’s sister getting wounded part’s a little bit unwanted.** ” Nami tried to make Sanji less uncomfortable than he was right now.

“ **You’re talking like they do have an evil plan. What if it was just a contract we couldn’t use as proof like before?** ” Zoro was talking about right and important things today for others suprise.

“ **How it hurts me to admit that Marimo but you made a point. And if that’s the case, we just wait for Luffy to show up in dinner.** ” Said Sanji with a bitter little laugh. They all do that was their last chance of saving their friend. Not just the one they met nearly one week ago, the one who is their crew-mate for two years too.

//////////////////////////////

Young Sanji created new ways of swearing in every step. His whole body, not just belly area, hurted like hell in every step. He knew in some time his soul just left his body and came back for a short moment as he tried to walk normally. So he thanked all heavenly creature when he sat one of the chairs in main hall of house and resting before going to entrance to welcome guests.

A hiss escaped his mouth when he threw himself on chair like a potato sack. And he opened his eyes that he wasn’t sure when closed them when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was ready to make a lame excuse if it was one of maids but he was suprised to sight before him. The strange friends they met nearly a week ago was there and Nami of that group was the one who touched his shoulder to get his attention.

“ **You seemed to be walking difficult, are you okay Sanji?** ” It was Robin who had same emotion, worry, in her eyes same as in her question. Behind Robin, there was Zoro who crossed his arms in her chest and looking way less worried than her. But teen understood that he was worried too in some way. Nami’d taken her hand off his shoulder but she was staring his body to see anything anormal. She couldn’t see due to what that doctor done him. Nothing could be seen from surface. It was almost like he hadn’t eaten that kick and punches from his brothers if he hadn’t felt that unbearable pain literally in his every breath. Teen’s eyes searched for the man who must be same as him. It was something reflexive. Feeling disappointed after finding blond pirate a bit further from other three, not even looking at him and dragging his cigarette calmly was reflexive too. He realized that they expected an answer from him a few moments later.

“ **It’s nothing to be worried about. Thank you for your concern but.** ” He said with his most kind voice and smiled kindly them, mostly to ladies of course.

“ **It was nothing, my ass.** ” First one to object Sanji’s fudge that is obviously an absurd lie was Zoro. “ **I bet penguins’re walking less funnier than you. I almost felt sorry for you little dart-brow.** ”

Pirate Zoro’s words tensed teenager Sanji. He opened his mouth to say something and breathed a little deeper but that little act wasn’t in the list that contains things his body let him do. So a more bitter hiss from before escaped his mouth and by that motherly-concern-ladies were on either side of him.

“ **See, it wasn’t nothing. What happened to you Sanji-kun?** ”

“ **We can’t help you if you won’t cooperate with us.** ”

Sanji wanted to break down there and then. They were too good to him. He could see the real worry in their eyes. Not pithy, not displeasure, not disappointment. There was just worry which born from love. That was something Sanji hadn’t seen nearly a decade. It sisn’t sounded that long but it felt longer than it sounded. And it was from the ladies he loved most. Not exactly from them actually. These were older and more mature in every way. But they looked a like lot. But he never saw them look in this way. Because he never let himself be this way in front of his friends. He had to be invincible, invulnerable, sturdy as iron and even perfect. Moreover he knew in deep down he couldn’t act like that adjectives in front of these four people. He actually wasn’t sure they were really people or even real. They’d be all just his phantasie too. But no- wait, if it were a phantasie, he would never dream about that stupid kendo maniac. Eh, one problem gone, thousand more left.

Seeing teenager wouldn’t give them the answer he wanted, Sanji made it easier for him and everyone. “ **It was your brothers, weren’t they?** ” as he made his way to his younger and beaten up version.

Everyone turned to him. “ **They must’ve beaten you like old times, right? Let me guess, Niji and İchiji held you and Yonji kicked you, right?** ” There was bitterness and emphaty in Sanji’s voice.

Seeing there was no escape way anymore, teen only nod. “ **Only on my stomach though. They said I had to look nice for my fiancée. I don’t know how on the earth they manage to hide swelling and bruising though.** ”

“ **Heh, they’d punch me in the face and then applied the same thing on your stomach to my face. I wonder why didn’t your shitty brothers thought that?** ”

“ **Maybe they didn’t know about this invent at all?** ” Both Sanji’s were talking in same sarcastic and painfull tone. A communication only Sanjis would understand.

Nami felt sick after that conversation. ‘They were like turning it a contest. Like, whose brothers are shittier or who suffered more or something like that. Are they okay? Oh Sanji… I knew that his brothers aren’t angels but beaten him? And he was talking about this like it was something normal in their life. Like having curly eyebrows. I can’t imagiene what kind of childhood they’d lived.’ Nami actually wanted to hug both blondes and tell them everything’s going to be alright but she stopped herself because of the delicate situation they were in.

“ **Moreover, we wanted to talk to you about something. But we need your help too, so tell me, you wanna go back?** ”

Young Sanji ‘s lips became a thin line. Of course he wanted to go back but he gave up. He gave up the exact time when he first read Yonji’s text message. He done irretrievable things yesterday night. ‘Yesterday huh, it felt like an eternity passsed. But I can’t go back now. Not when Zeff is in that situation, not when…’

“ **You’re thinking about you can’t go back when they have the power for making you to stay, right? And also you thinking about yesterday too, right?** ” Sanji looked up to one who spoke and told exactly what he was thinking, very shocked. It was Robin who smiling him very calmly right know. “ **I know, we only know each other for like one week and we’re not the perfect persons to trust but I want you to trust and tell us what you really want. We can help you Sanji.** ”

Sanji did want to believe them. But his anxiety knew better than him. He didn’t give a reply while thinking what that help they’ll offer could be. ‘What can they do? They’re just, I don’t know what they are even! They’re like ghosts but they’re alive and saying they’re from another world and nobody could saw them expect me, Nami-san, Robin-chan and that stupid marimo. Even sometimes they couldn’t see too. Wait a minute, nobody could see them!’ Teenager saw a light of hope. “ **How, how can you help?** ” he asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

Understanding what he wanted to hear “ **Well, we can sneak into places or do things that nobody could. So thaht help depends on what you want us to do.** ” Nami confidently winked. She want him to trust them. Wanted to hear the words Sanji said while they were communicating by a mirror piece.

“ **What I want?** ” It was more a confirm. Seeing the nod of orange haired woman, Sanji started to think deeply. ‘I’ve never thought about that. I want lots of things actually. I want to leave this place, I want Zeff to be safe. I want to be with my friends again. I want to see my mother once more. Even a pathetic person like me want things. And some of them couldn’t be done even if you’re a ghost-like creature.’ He was losing to his demons again. He needed a little help to spill those words. And that’d come from the only person who understands him most.

“ **Don’t ever think you’re too pathetic to want anything. Not that I think you’re pathetic but, that and that are different. Don’t tire us and spill already.** ” Now it was Zoro’s turn to read his opinions.

Nami leaned and ran a hand through teenager Sanji’s hair then brought it to his left cheek where his hair hode his eye. “ **Listen, Sanji-kun.** ” She started to stroke his cheek with her thumb. That touch sent shivers through his spine and he wanted to do nothing but listening her. “ **I don’t exactly know what you’ve been through but I know everything you do is because you want to your loved ones to be safe. You exactly know what they are cabaple to do if you didn’t come here. You did what you did to protect them. But it’s too heavy for one person to carry. That’s why we want to share that burden with you. Because we actually the only ones that you don’t have to worry.** ”

“ **Why don’t I have to worry about you? You’re also my friends.** ” Things Nami said gone deeper than Sanji expected. They were the exact words Sanji didn’t want to admit and ran from. And hearing them from Nami made him difficult to ran again. Nami hypnotized him with just her touch. All of his concerns from before were gone and he just wanted Nami to continue. But when he looked at her, he saw younger Nami, he saw his Nami-san. He actually wnated her to be here. To hug him and say him everything’s going to be like old times.

“ **You silly, do you think your family could harm us?** ” Nami interrupted his thoughts. Sanji looked at her face realization hitting him. The little light of hope started to grow bigger. His demons still trying to kill that hope but they couldn’t live long under Nami’s that gaze.

Pirate Sanji never saw Nami like that. She was too soft yet knew what she was doing. He felt a little bit jealousy actually. But after remebering her words about her feelings, he started to think ‘Is she seeing him as me? Are that words actually things she wanted to say to me? Is that look actually for me? If it’s the case, then I have to say, I don’t deserve that affection from you, Nami-san.’ This time, dark thoughts hunted pirate Sanji. 

Satisfying with the effect of his touch on teenager, Nami put her hand away. She wanted him to be confident enough to say his wants.

“ **If you could do it, I wanna go… go home.** ” He choked on a sob. He said the words that been killing him for an eternity but actually just twenty hours. He was too tired to be worried all the time. He always scared that one day his family hurt the people he cared about. But, but this people are his escape way. He loved them and didn’t have to worry that his family’d hurt them because they can’t. That’s a fact they all knew. He could lean on them. He saw this in the week they spent together. They’re trustworthy and cared about him. He looked at the four people in front of him trying not to cry. They have same, satisfied smiles on their faces. When Sanji opened his mouth the say something, a maid girl went in.

“ **Sanji-sama! Are you allright?** ” She gasped and ran to him. While doing that, she stopped right where Nami has been. Two females looked literally mixed while shorter maid literally being inside of Nami. Her breasts were both sides of maid’s head and she looked like grow another head. Even after one week this event scared them all. Not wanting to feel more uneasy than she already was, Nami stepped back.

“ **I’m quite allright. I just wanted to sat a bit. There’s nothing to worry.** ” He lied while smiling kindly.

“ **Y-Yes. I was going to say that you are expected to be at the entrance by Garuda-sama. Guess can be here at anytime.** ” Said maid quickly and bowed. Sanji got up trying to seem fine and made it to entrance. He was greeted by his brother’s disgusting teases.

“ **Ohh Sanjii, you could make it to here. I’m glad.** ” Niji whispered him a little bit loudly when he took his place between him and Yonji. His green haired brother were giggling disgustingly. Sanji didn’t respond because he was looking at the only friends in this hell.

“ **That green haired one reminds me of you, Zoro.** ” Robin said in her serious tone.

“ **W-hat?!** ”

“ **Oh, I see. That’s why I never happened to like you. That’s very clever of you to notice this but please** **don’t similitude one of shitty Vinsmoke to anyone of our crew. Even if it’s shitty Marimo.** ”

“ **Yes. Don’t ever do it, woman.** ” Said a very scary Zoro.

Nami was gigling lightly while Robin bowed her head as an apologize.

“ **Yonji was the first one I met in your family Sanji-kun. And we mistaken him as you.** ”

“ **Nami-saan…** ” Sanji whined. Teenager Sanji wanted to laugh at them but he remebered where he was immediately. That’s the when the big door opened and the Big Mom herself showed up. Knowing the true power she held, four pirate tensed. Behind her, ther were her children, actually a little bit amount of her children. One of them was really familiar to navigator and cook. That brown, long, wavy hair and almond shaped big brown, they hoped, two eyes they never thought to see again. They looked at to see young Vinsmokes’s reaction. And they saw the very thing they hoped not to see was happening.

Sanji went heart eyes towards Pudding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love reminding they're actually ghost-like creatures in that universe. That's too amusing I couldn't write properly lolol.   
> My little beautiful amazing teenager Sanji trusted them too, that's too wholesome for me.  
> Yes, Robin was the one who noticed similarity between Zoro and Yonji and fun fact, that's one of the reasons I started this ff. I know, I know, I'm the worst but I'll go deeper in that point because it's so wonderful to write and read.


	10. More Serious

‘I can’t believe him.’ Nami thought. ‘How didn’t we think about this possibilty?’ Nami was furious. Why can’t anything goes how they want? It was a literal disappointment to see how Sanji of this universe acted towards Pudding.

Dinner was a torture for Nami. Sanji courted Pudding, flirted with her, loked at her with eyes full of love. He was more loevly-dovey than how he was towards young Nami. Nami was nervous but when Robin held her hand for support, she felt a bit relaxed. However there were things that occupied her mind. For example, why Sanji-kun wasn’t stand near her and Robin’s side but other side of room. ‘Not that I care though, it’s just, that’s so uncharacteristic behave for him.’

“ **Robin, have you noticed, that Sanji-kun’s acting a little different today?** ”

“ **When you say it out loud, I too realized it. But, I think it’s normal for him. He’s in his family house not long after. And for what you guys keep telling us, this’s not a place where he wants to be most. Besides, he now, living things again how you do. That… expeirence was though for both of you.** ”

Nami, once more, understood that talking with Robin was one of the best choices she took. Archeologist made her realize thoughts which hides deep inside of her brain. ‘How more could I be selfish? Of course he’s going through that hell again. And here I am complaining that he wasn’t giving me attention I want. Stupid stupid me! I need to give my support to him.’

Getting a sudden determination, Navigator walked through Cook not bother to tell Archeologist where she was going.

Sanji lost in his thoughts. All of his childhood was playing in front of his eyes. That’s why he was too startled than necessity when orange haired woman neared and touched his shoulder, calling his name.

‘What happened to my observation haki? I know it’s working in this place but here I am, couldn’t observe when Nami-san neared me. Ahh, she looks too beautiful in that dress. Insides’re warm but I wonder if she’s cold?’ When Sanji’s thoughts drifted to Nami’s beauty, Nami started talking.

“ **I know today is diffucult for you. Being here, seeing… people look like your… biological family. I can’t know how you feel now but I can imagiene. Because I was there too. And Chopper, Brook and Luffy too. Maybe now we don’t have them here but what I’m trying to say is you’re not alone. Could you know there’s another Sanji, Nami, Robin or Zoro or Luffy. There’s even a human Chopper too. And he is cuter too. Could you, even, think about that? I was thinking being here is amazing and I was enchanted under this world’s beauties since last week untill that bursting out from Sanji-kun. That’s why I went with him. I felt like I needed to be with him. He was looking so different yesterday night at Baratie than other times. Can you believe it’s just yesterday? I feel like one more week passed or something. And you know, today, taught me something. Maybe there aren’t any pirates, devil fruits, over-human powered people or den-den mushis in this world but there are still sadness and difficulties. Yes, they look different without social system we used to but there’re ones which are similar. And I don’t know what or why I’m telling this to you but I just felt like it’s better listen my bablings than being lost in your own thoughts.** ”

Nami didn’t know why she made that monologue. She knew Sanji was thinking about what may they do. But in deep down, Nami knew something was off in Sanji and she had to bring him here. That’s the exact reason why she talked like that. But she wasn’t ready for reply Sanji gave her.

In first few moments Sanji just looked at Nami, confused. But when she continues, not noticing his confuse, he understood what she was doing. The orange haired godness saw that pathetic little Sanji’s discomfort and she descended from the sky just to make him feel better. He falls in love more when he was sure he couldn’t do more. And when word love came to Sanji’s mind, a sentence too came.

“I think, I can call this ‘love’. I never felt something like this before. I, I heard girls talking about this sometimes but I never paid attention. That’s why I don’t know what it is. I don’t know what these feelings are but I know one thing for sure, I want Sanji-kun to be happy.”

And he looked at her eyes. He wouldn’t forget the view greeted him. Little sparkles in her orange colored seas called eyes embraced him through his soul. He saw the purest versions of love and worry. He felt all of his body shiver. And he did something he never dared to do in all of his pathetic life.

He took his half cigarette to his right index and middle finger and held Nami’s head in them. Then he leaned forward, throwing his lips to hers. His rough, big and clumsy lips found their way through her soft, perfect shaped and delicious ones. The electricity was getting unbearable while Sanji deepenes kiss. 

Nami got confused when Sanji put his hands around her head and she was happened to say something. But Sanji swallowed it with crushing his lips to hers. A warmth and electricity passed to Nami’s body from their contact lips. When Sanji used the oppurnity of her opened mouth and deepened the kiss, Nami couldn’t bear the feeling and to kiss back, she put her hands to Sanji’s neck.

But, Nami’s luck to getting replies she waited was off. Because when she wanted to kiss Sanji back, she felt him straighten himself and he broke the kiss. 

Sanji was in a bliss and lost himself untill he felt Nami’s delicate hands around him. He then remembered where and why they’re here and why he must not do what he was doing. So he thought Nami’d push and slap him that’s why he broke the powerful kiss they shared.

“ **I’m so sorry Nami-san. I don’t know what came over me. I kissed you without your permission and I disrespect you. That’s the most ungentlemanly behave to do. I understand everything you’ll do to me, every word or punishment, I deserve them all. I apologize you Nami-san.** ”

Nami didn’t know what just happened so she looked for some support and saw a worried Robin who must’ve walked few steps front and a confused Zoro who was just looking at them like he saw Luffy puke. Her eyes drifted more in the room and saw the other version of person who just gave one of the most amazing kiss of her life. But that version was flirting with a brown haired girl. And that girl was the another version of the exact same girl she felt jealous of. That view was enough to make her blood boil. Sanji near him was still babling some apologies. ‘He and his gentleman-things.’ She rolled her eyes and did the thing she wanted to since his leaving.

She pulled him by collar of his shirt and smashed her lips against his.

All of bablings were cut off by this sudden behave from Nami. But he was quick to recover and kissed her back while putting his hands around her waist, extinguished cigarette fell to ground.

If first kiss was powerful, this was beyond this or their original world. They moved in full harmony. Static elctrics were everywhere they touched each other. Both of their minds went blank and this was getting intoxicate.

They broke the kiss who knows how many minutes later because of needing air. Their breathes were visible and eyes were hazy. They were going to kiss again but they heard a cough voice.

Zoro and Robin came near them and the one who coughed was Robin who was standing nearer.

“ **I suppose, your behave was very pleasable for you but I had to remind you where we’re now.** ”

‘Of course, Sanji-kun’s unwanted wedding! How could I forget it? Oh, it must be other subject’s spell.’ Thought Nami as she couldn’t describe her last experience nothing but magical. Then she looked at room. Not that someone could’ve seen them expect her two crewmates but it was just a reflexive act. But with this she realized the dinner room was empty now. She couldn’t believe herself. They don’t realize when others left. She looked at Sanji who was just looking at his shoes like they were showing more amazing than Nami. She then realized one thing too: She didn’t know how Sanji was feeling about herself. But he was the first one to kiss her. Sanji may be a flirter but he never kiss a lady without her permission. Then why he did kiss her? That was a question Nami would do everything to answer but not now. Now, she haad to focus younger Sanji.

///////////////////////////////////

After Nami’s going and not telling her where she was going, Robin understood it anyway. ‘Nami probably will try to make Sanji get a hold of himself. But I’m afraid this might lead things to another places.’

“ **Let’s not keep our eyes off Pudding, Zoro. I know you have no reason to be here but you’re here anyway. That’s why we have to do something whrn these two can’t do.** ” Robin spoke with her one of softest voice. Zoro opened his eye with a slight groan.

“ **I have my own reasons. I’m here because this’s important for three of my crew. Besides I want to solve this and go home already.** ”

“ **Go home? You saying after saving Sanji-kun, we could able to go our original world?** ”

“ **I don’t know, that bastard talked about some mission. I think this is it.** ”

“ **Hmmm, It could be. Right or wrong. This is a perspective too.** ” Robin said while thinking but she heard a slight groan from Zoro.

Looking where he was looking, Robin saw her two crewmates were too close each other. Remembering her talk with Nami before, she couldn’t help but felt a little proud of younger woman. ‘Not so long after our talk, I can’t guees admitting your feelings’d do an effect like that. That’s my brave sister. I wish I had the same courage as you do.’

“ **Are they going to be okay? I don’t really care but, that curly wanted me to be here so I thought they’d take this more serious.** ”

“ **Don’t enjoy what you see, Zoro?** ”

“ **Of course I don’t! I don’t care what they do in private but don’t do anything like this in fron of us.** ” Zoro didn’t enjoy what he saw. ‘How could stupid eyebrows be that brave? Man, I wnat to kiss Robin like that too. What? No! I didn’t mean that! I just- It’s all pervert cook’s fault! If we can’t go back because of a distraction like that, I’ll finish him for sure this time.’

Zoro and Robin saw members of Charlotte and Vinsmoke families finishing their dinner and leaving room. Near this time, Sanji and Nami finished their affective act.

“ **Are you two okay? It lats… too long. Not that I can comment but I-we were worried.** ” Robin said to couple while they tried to come back to world they were currently in.

“ **Gah woman! I wasn’t worried!** ” getting a glare from Robin Zoro aded “ **Just about going home! That’s it!** ”

“ **Oh my god! Where’s everybody? How much time has passed?** ”

“ **You two have been kissing non-stop for twelve minutes. Nothing important for us happened in dinner.** ”

“ **That’s why we need to watch Pudding and the other members of Charlotte family.** ” Sanji’s voice was cold and like he wasn’t kissing the girl of his dreams.

Noticing the coldness in his voice Robin understood that he wanted to forget what he had done and focus on the mission in front of him. “ **I know where they’re now. Let’s go.** ” Robin was the first one left room and Zoro was behind her. But she couldn’t help but heard Sanji saying

“ **Nami-san, I want another selfish favor from you. Can we please just focus for rescuing young Sanji from his family?** ”

She didn’t heard for Nami’s respond but she knew orange haired woman realized the meaning of his request and nodded slightly.

//////////////////////////////

Charlotte Pudding was in her mother’s room, unaware of four people watching and a camera recording her.

“ **That stupid brat of Judge falled right into your trap Pudding!** ” said “Big Mom” Charlotte Linlin and laughed. “ **That’s why I said you’re only one who can do this.** ”

“ **I know Mama. Thank you for your trust. But it’s getting too hard to not to laugh at Sanji. You saw his behaviour at dinner. It was too difficult to make him believe I was totally into him. Poor boy won’t know what came on him after tomorrow.** ”

Big Mom laughed. “ **You’re right my daughter. There’s one more reason that we came to this nasty house. Maybe they think we’re here to play house game but they’re wrong. This contract** ” She held a contract to air. “ **says we’re allowed to whatever we want to do to Vinsmoke’s properties. We can’t wait for you become eighteen, you know.** ”

“ **But, those idiots’ll wait till wedding, right? They won’t know what hit them!** ” They both started to laugh loudly.

“ **It’ll all happen after Sanji sign this paper. It’ll be a real chaos. And after it’s done, there’ll be no Vinsmoke left.** ”

“ **Ah,that’s a tragedy! But, all of their money and wares will be us thanks to this paper. I heard he’ll propose to me. I need to work on my face when it happens tomorrow. Have a good night Mama.** ”

Big Mom kept laughing untill and after her daughter was gone. She was too, unaware of pirates listened them.

/////////////////////////

“ **We need to show this to him. What are we waiting for, come on!** ” Young Sanji was impatient and wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

“ **Which word you don’t get at ‘we need a plan.’? I know you want to go home but you can’t just show this to him!** ” Sanji was getting angrier to his young self and wondering if he was exactly like that.

“ **Wanting to go home? You didn’t look like you want it at dinner though.** ” Nami talked under her breath and implied her annoyance to young Sanji’s flirtious behaviour before.

Robin cleaned her throat. She didn’t want any distract. “ **We have trump card and we need to use it very carefully. I have a plan but you may not like it Sanji. You wanna hear?** ”

Even Robin just implied to student one, both Sanjis nodded to her and she started to tell her plan.

///////////////////////

After deciding on what they’re going to do their day was officially done. Not wanting to go anywhere, they stayed at house. Nami saw Zoro and Robin going in same direction but she thought they’ll go in different rooms so she didn’t say anything but instead she called for Sanji.

“ **I know you said focus on returning Sanji-kun back but I guess I couldn’t sleep tonight if I don’t talk with you. Do you have a moment Sanji-kun?** ”

“ **All my moments are yours Nami-swan.** ” Sanji bursted and Nami rolled her eyes reflexively. They started to walk without talking and came to big terrace. Nami’s mind was a mess of what she can say to him. However the cold breeze helped her to gather her thoughts. She opened her mouth but silenced with Sanji’s words.

“ **I’m sorry, I earwitnessed when you talked with Robin. I didn’t mean to listen but when I heard you, I couldn’t move.** ”

It took five full seconds to get Nami what Sanji was saying. when she got it, she went full red and started to panic.

Sanji’s heard Nami’s confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about posting late, I was very busy lately.   
> Who could know that writing kissing moments are harder than they seem. But I'll make it up to you next chapter.


	11. The Sunset of a Fairy Tale

“ **I’m sorry, I earwitnessed when you talked with Robin. I didn’t mean to listen but when I heard you, I couldn’t move.** ”

Sanji’s words were spinning inside of Nami’s brain. She lost her talent of logical thinking. All that matters for her now that Sanji, the man of the subject and the hero of her lately-occured-daydreams, the only man who she ever felt anything romantical her confession to her best friend. Blood rushed directly to her face and she was sure her face was same color as Sanji’s brother’s hair color. She was looking everywhere but Sanji’s face. She knew she had to look more, say something, anything to his honest confession and apologizing but where’s her fake confidence when she needed it most?

Seeing her discomfort and not saying anything, Sanji had a feeling as he need to say something more to make any proper conversation. However he couldn’t help but notice color of Nami’s face and burry that sight deepest of his mind to never forget. He cleared his throat to get woman’s attention.

“ **I know it’s not enough how much I apologize to you and how ungentleman of me to commit a behaviour like this and I have nothing to say agaisnt it and I’m ready to every punishment you have for me Nami-san, not just for eavesdropping but for the kiss too.** ”

Sanji’s voice calmed Nami down a bit more. And she thanked him to be this understanding person. Her talen at logical thinking came back when orange haired woman heard last words of him.

‘He apologized for kiss… Why? Okay, the first step was from him but I kissed him back. Wait a minute…’

“ **Just wait for a moment Sanji-kun! I think I missed something. Please let me think clearly for a moment. Things you said were a little too much for me.** ” She took a deep breath before talking and closed her eyes to gather her messed thoughts.

“ **The reason why I wanted to talk to you in the first place was all dead and gone now.** ” She said still closed eyes. She took one more deep breath and opened her eyes slowly.

“ **Now tell me honestly, why did you apologize for kissing me?** ”

Sanji looked at Nami blankly. ‘Did she really ask this first? Okay, she kissed me back and I heard she said she loves me but… I expected a punishment and anger first. I don’t know what to say actually. Why did I apologize? It was actually an old habit I always did and she haven’t got any problems with it ‘till now.’

“ **Because I kissed you without your permission. An-** “

“ **Yeah I got that part!** ” Nami wasn’t mean to be that loud actually and she regretted her action that moment and tried to tidy up situation.

“ **I mean, you said your sorry and _after_ _that_ I kissed you too. Doesn’t that mean I forgive you?**”

Sanji looked down and added with a sad tone “ **But you said you’d never forgive in Bege’s castle when we’re in Whole Cake Island.** ”

Nami couldn’t know which made her angrier: Sanji couldn’t understand her point, his attempt ro change subject or mention of that island she rather forget. But she was done with all of this.

“ **This and that were different things Sanji-kun! I forgave you for you unknightly behaviour but what I said that day was right too. I’ll never forgive you if you kepp treating like this!** ”

“ **Treating like what? I know I did things agaisnt my mottos but you don’t wnat my apologizes too Nami-san.** ”

“ **Then try behave sensible! You eavesdrop me, then kiss me, then apologize and when I kiss you you kiss me back too, then, then, when I try to explain you something you just change the subject.** ” Nami’s voice started to become brittle. She felt a heat in her eyes and nose but she continued

“ **I can’t understand you Sanji-kun. You always acted like you were head heels in love with me but when I got on act you just try to run away.** ” Nami’s eyes became blurry because of her tears waiting corner of her eyes but she didn’t do anything to wipe them. She looked at Sanji who was looking down and have an unreadable expression. She got angrier but have a courage to keep going.

“ **A part of me always said that you’re like other guys. Loved me just for my body, but do you remember Skypiea Sanji-kun?** ” She continued without waiting his response.

“ **You sacrificed yourself for me not once but twice that day. I didn’t think much about it that time but after, when we were trying to rescue Robin, you got nearly killed just because you rejected to kick a woman. I think that was really cool, how far you can go even your life was on the line. But I realized one more thing too, your flirtatious behaviour and care for all women and I was’t any expectation maybe I was getting more care from you because I was your crewmate. And I held on this connection between us. I couldn’t ask for more because I was scared that I was just a crewmate and all your lovely behaviours were normal for you and I’d lost this little connection too. That’s why I always rejected you. Then it became a habit for me. Silly me, now I can understand I was just protecting myself. And you know what I wish for, that part of me wasn’t right and I wasn’t just your crewmate. I wish I was continued to protect myself with rejecting you.** ”

She stopped when Sanji hugged her. He held his right arm on her back and left hand on her head. Due to being taller than Nami, Sanji put his cheek on top of her head. She was shocked by the sudden movement but hugged him back under his arms. Because of their height difference and weird positions, their hugged became weirder but none of them cared. Sanji was the first one broket he silence with his voice was hoarse.

“ **Please, please Nami-san, please don’t say things like “you’re an ordinary woman for me”. You can say anything to me, but that… Please know that if you ask me I’d worship you, become your slave and sacrifice myself without thinking twice. Know that I can’t never compare to any woman I met. To me, you’re on top of them all. You’re my one and only Nami-san.** ”

Robin’s words of using “san” addition pooped on Nami’s mind. ‘Did Sanji-kun heard that too? Did he say this to prove accuracy of Robin’s words? Then that means I’m really the only woman he respects and loves more in his eyes, right? That… that made me happy if I’m gonna be honest. It’s good to be a special person in his eyes. But, if I’m the only one for him, then why is he acting like this?’

“ **Sanji-kun can I ask a question? But I want you to be fully honest with me, okay?** ” Nami asked while she pushed Sanji away to look at his face. Sanji just nodded silently and waited for her.

“ **Do you… love me… in a romantic way of course? And think before speaking.** ” Nami was similar to a tomato when she finished her question and couldn’t look into Sanji’s eyes. She heard Sanji exhaled sligthly and pulled out a cigarette from box. Then he ligthed it, inhaled its poisonous scent and exhaled it opposite side. He slid his left arm around Nami’s waist while finishing his cigarette and put out the fire of cigarette with his feet. Then he pushed back some of Nami’s orange hair from her face to behind her ear and stroked her now free cheek.

There was something hypnotic in actions of Sanji because Nami couldn’t do nothing but just looking at him. She felt a static when he put his arm around her waist and felt it more when he stroked her cheek. She loved feeling of his fingers touch. She felt safe in a weird way. Nami couldn’t say it was because of smell or roughnes of his fingers or both but she knew she loved that feeling.

Nami wanted to look at Sanji’s eyey more to his one visible eye but after looking at she regretted her this decision too. Sanji’s eye was like a starry night on sea. Blue of his eyes looks darker due to low light and the feelings in there were shining like stars. She understood she was hypnotized by this. Sanji started to talk and Nami forced herself to pay attention more on his words than his eyes.

“ **You wanted me to think and give you an honest answer, right Nami-san? That’s why, from now on what I’m gonna say are my true feelings and thoughts. So, prepare yourself.** ”

He stopped to clear his throat and see and Nami’s reaction. She nodded silently because she was too afraid of talking or even thinking that all of her bad dreams were going to fall of from Sanji’s mouth.

“ **Since you talked of days in past, I’m going to talk too. Nami-san, I’m never going to forget the day when I first saw you in Baratie. You were laughing loudly and careless and in an unlady way that other ladies in there’d be uncomfortable. But if you ask me, it was the most lovely, beautiful and elegant laugh I’ve ever heard. Yes, I accept that I only loved you because of your look because I didn’t know you then. But I listened your story from your sister, and in that moment, I was sure I love you. Not your look, all of you. Your strength, independence, intelligence, hidden grace inside of you when everybody else can only see a thief in you. You never cease to amaze me, every day, every hour, every minute… I look at you and you are here, with all your grace, showing us your new or hidden skill. I can’t tell the exact time but I swore myself that no matter what happens I’ll always protect you. Maybe it’s after that pervert zombie-lion kidnap you. I was too angry that time that someone just came and took my goddess and married her. Even I, her personal Knight in shining armor couldn’t even think about having a relationship more than crewmates. Yes, I was acting like a pervert, and that wasn’t lie but I would never lay a finger on you Nami-san.** ”

Sanji closed Nami himself. Nami waited him to keep going but he didn’t. So like before, this time it was Nami’s turn to help Sanji to keep going.

“ **Why Sanji-kun? Why didn’t you think of any possibility that we’re having a closer relationship? Was it because… I’m not a kind of girl that you’d date..?** “

Sanji chuckled little for Nami’s surprise. He inhaled sent of Nami’s hair before speaking “ **You are really tiring me today, Nami-san? You’re too curious for your own good. You couldn’t even see that someone like me can’t have that dreams with you.** ”

“ **Someone like you?** ” Nami was confused. ‘What is he talking? Is he talking about being a prince? We can’t have a realitonship because he is a prince. I knew it, only girls like Pudding’d be suitable for him, not a cat-burglar like me.’

“ **Yes, someone pathetic and failure like me.** ” All of thoughts in Nami’s mind were gone and she was trying to digest new information Sanji gave.

“ **You’re too good for me Nami-san. I can’t explain how much I became when I heard you say you love me but we can’t have a relationship because you don’t deserve someone like me. You deserve betters.** ”

“ **Excuse me!?** ” ‘Okay, this was the stupidest thing I’ve heard from him all our times together.’ 

“ **What do you mean by “someone like me” Sanji-kun? Why didn’t I deserve you? You still aren’t making any sense.** ” They’re now not hugging but still holding each other on arm level.

“ **Yes, Nami-san. I can’t be the man stand with you and always save you. I’m too weak to do this. I can love you from afar. I can flirt you and prepare snacks for you. I can be your slave if you want but I can never be the man behind you. You deserve someone stronger, someone who can only love you and always save you from everything. It must be someone who can comfort you when you’re feeling down, not someone with issues like me. I only make you more worried. Someone who can hold you everytime and every situation. Not someone… pathetic and failure and weakling like me.** ”

Nami started to laugh and now was Sanji’s turn to feel sonfused. “ **I can’t believe you Sanji-kun. Do your ears hear what your mouth says? You literally described yourself then said I deserve better man. I’m sorry but is it up to you who I deserve or not? I can choose the whatever man I want in my life!** ”

She exhaled to calm herself down. “ **Okay, let’s go in your way, you said I deserve someone stronger than you, who can only love and comfot me, he had to always save me, who’ll hold me in every situtation, right? I can only two person who nearly strong as you and they’re Luffy and Zoro.** ”

Both Nami and Sanji had a disgusting moment in their minds to thought of Luffy or Zoro in a relationship with Nami. “ **I don’t think Luffy knows or cares anything about relationship stuff but let’s say he does, I’d ended up mad if I’ll be in a relationship with him. And Zoro...** ”

She made that disgusting look again. “ **I think he has another person in his mind and please don’t make me think something like this one more time or I’ll kill you for real this time.** ” Then she chuckled slightly.

Sanji was holding a confused eyebrow up to Nami’s words about Zoro having another person but he knew this wasn’t the time to ask about a stupid marimo in that dear time.

“ **Let’s continue your way Sanji-kun. You said someone who always saving and being with me everytime. I know someone like this. It is you Sanji-kun. You were always there to save me. You were with me even if I didn’t want it or not. You always be the first person who ever thought about me.** ”

“ **But Nami-san, I can’t always save you. If the rival is lady, I can’t fight to protect you. Like what happened with Kalifa-chan…** ”

“ **And that’s the time of my debut as the woman beside you, right?** ” Nami looked at Sanji with waiting eyes to sink her words deep inside of his heart.

Sanji couldn’t konw that one simple snetence could make him that suprised. Like all of the walls he built to protect himself was destroyed by that words. He looked at the owner of that words again, she was waiting eagerly for his reply. No pity, no sadness in her eyes. She was just waiting for him.

Then it happened, he wasn’t sure if it was the tiredness both mental and physical or a real thing but he swore he saw his mother as Nami just for a moment. This was his break point and he threw himself in Nami’s arms. It was a little bit strange since he was taller but he didn’t care.

Suprised for a moment then Nami gather herself and hugged back. This time she put her cheek on top of his head and inhaled his scent, stroked his blonde and soft hair. He smelled cigarette he just smoke but Nami didn’t bother because she never admitted it once but she always loved this scent because it reminded her of Bellemere-san and her happy little years.

A few moments later, Sanji straightened himself up and held Nami’s wrists to held her in arm far and to directly look at in her eyes. He started to talk when he was sure he can make two sound to one understandable word.

“ **Nami-san, please answer me honestly, I know you’d do it.** ” He took a deep breath and exhaled it. “ **Will you give me the pleasure of being the man beside you in your everytime, every place?** ”

“ **Is that a proposal, Sanji-kun?** ” Nami joked to him.

“ **It could be, if you want to.** ”

Nami got redder to his reply like it was possible. Then she nodded and said “ **Then my answer is yes only if you let me love you like how you love me.** ”

Sanji grinned as reply and brought Nami closer to a emotional kiss. If their kisses before was passionate and occured because of sexual tension and need, this one was happened because they both was too emotional to talk. It was harmonic, like a butter spreading on bread. Nami’s sof lips were butter and Sanji’s were bread. They were slow enough to express things they didn’t know how to say on words in their hearts.

Any man can look and say that they were perfect together. Sanji was a handsome man in his 21 and he was a brilliant chef. He was a little bit every-ladies-man but he would never hurt or disrespect them. He was the gentleman and prince that every woman want in their lives. Who can cook for them, protect them, pamper them, comfort them and more.

Nami was a beautiful woman in her 20 and was a talented navigator. She was a little bit angry person but she loved evryone in her crew and town. She was beautiful and clever woman. She was the woman every man would want in their lives. Strength, beauty, intelligence, kindness… all in one package.

And Sanji and Nami together… They were like sunset on sea. There’re lots of details and perfectness in the view, looking again and again wouldn’t be enough to see the real connection between them. Nami was the woman who is comfortable with secretly showing her affection and Sanji’s exaggerate affection was enough to cover her part too. She loved her independence and Sanji was the only man in her life who can give her this. Sanji’d never throw his chivalry away and keep on protecting and flirting with random ladies and only woman who can give her full love and not bother his behaviour was Nami. Because she had this confidence to know that Sanji’d always come back to her after confessing her feelings and hearing his honest ones.

If one ever try to write a fairy tale among them, Sanji and Nami was the perfect male and femal to be main characters. They were perfect alone but they were more than perfect together.

Sanji and Nami had success in their mission together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer than I expected but I wanted to seperate a chapter only to Sanji and Nami pair.  
> I'm so happy one pair happened among four (finally, urgh you're taking too long momerin!!)   
> Please share your opinions with me on what I could've or should write. Don't forget you're loved


	12. a Rude Way to End a Speech

All Robin heard was Nami saying “ **Do you have a moment, Sanji-kun?** ” before they got too far to hear anything. She thought Sanji probably replied with some kind of flirtatious answer. ‘I know she’s going to talk about that kiss and maybe there’ll be a confession too. I can’t help but feel excited. This was actually my first time witnessing a pure scene like that. One of my beloved ones saying her true, honest, and deep feelings to another one. I always thought they’d be a good couple.’

“ **Hey, woman, you’re freaking me out smiling like that. What happened? There’re rare things that make you that face.** ”

Robin woke from her exciting thoughts and looked at Zoro blankly. She blinked twice ‘Did Zoro just start a dialogue? God this is rare. The person who always starts the conversations was me. I must use this chance.’ She chuckled before replying.

“ **Nothing, it was just a pleasant thought.** ”

“ **What thought? Seeing both curly-brows dyings when he was drinking water maybe?** ”

“ **I wouldn’t smile at this scene because there’re many occasions proves the possibility of dying because of choking is way larger than we thought and I don’t want any of my crewmates to die.** ” She did it again. Her bad habit of saying things straight-faced that other people don’t even want to imagine. She knew Zoro was just joking and probably didn’t want to listen to the possibility of dying from choking on water. She was so stupid that she ended a conversation with Zoro which was too rare to find. But Zoro didn’t go quite like other times with other people. He laughed out loud which Robin was sure she only heard him doing this when he was drunk. Not that she watched his every movement.

“ **If that stupid love cook would die while drinking water I’d laugh at this for the rest of my life.** ” He continued laughing and she listened to this nice and rare sound and kept it to listen later. Then suddenly he stopped and made a serious face. “ **Aside from joke, I’ll never do that. Because I believe that no man deserves to laugh to their death.** ” And he went to his silence again. Robin felt some kind of connection with his last words. Like he found the right rope of solving the knot of older woman’s heart. Because all in her life she saw some laugh at others' deaths. And what this man was saying after a joke was an arrow aimed right to the center of her heart.

“ **Hey, Zoro, you said no man deserves to laugh when they’re dying, right? Then to your eyes, if someone behaves like this, do you still see them as a person?** ”

Zoro looked at her in the corner of his eye but didn’t answer. He knew if Robin asking something like this, it gotta be something about her past. He didn’t much about Robin’s past but he knew he needed to be careful while answering because this open-up was a rare moment and he might lose her forever. He needed to use this opportunity to make her talk more and feel comfortable. ‘I was actually glad Robin asked that question. I was scared that I killed the mood when I said that sentence. Like someone as clever as Robin couldn’t understand I was joking. Stupid stupid swordsman.’

“ **There are some places that all you had to focus on is to survive. When life is in line, pride, mottos or things like these must be forgotten. ‘Cause life is difficult and all that matter is to survive and fulfill our goals if we have the power to do it. I don’t know why you asked but even if I was in a dead-end kind of situation, I wouldn’t laugh at one’s death and stop others from doing it. But if I didn’t have the power to avoid others from doing it that only’d prove I’m weak. And I’d do everything I could to not be that weak next time. I’d train and train more.** ”

Zoro looked up at Robin’s face to read something from. All he could read was her discomfort. She cut himself mentally for being the very reason for that discomfort which was the last thing he ever wanted to see on her beautiful face. She didn’t reply to him. He could see she was calculating something in her mind. After a few moments, she looked up and showed a room.

“ **This room’d do for the night. It was comfortable, empty, and have a strategic location. Let’s stay there.** ” She stopped for a moment to hear anything from him and when he didn’t say anything, she continued more nervous.

“ **You know, this sounds stupid but do you do me a favor Zoro?** ”

Robin was looking at the ground so Zoro couldn’t see her eyes but he understood whatever that favor was, it was something that made raven-haired woman nervous compare to her normal calm character. Let being nervous aside, the strongest and most clever woman Zoro know was asking something from the green-haired boy who only knew nothing but swordsmanship was strange and uncharacteristic enough. Zoro made an agreeing noise scaring that he could scare her with his silences but wanting to let her know that he was waiting.

“ **No, no, no. It was something stupid and immature for me. Please forget it. Good night to you, I’m going to the other room, you can sleep here.** ”

Why did he ever think that Robin would play easy? He knew if he let her now, he’ll never be able to learn what was on her mind so he had to do everything he knew, taking action.

“ **Shut it, woman. Just tell me what’s on your mind.** ”

Robin had a surprised expression for a moment but she was excellent to hide it because of years of experience. But Zoro, who is like a master at observing people, especially Robin, could catch it. Robin closed her eyes for a moment then looked other side where she couldn’t see his face.

“ **I have an issue that I can’t sleep peacefully in a stranger area. And ever since we’re here my periods of sleep weren’t like the ones in Sunny-go but I could somehow make it through thanks to Robin. The student one, you know. She gave me a strange safety and familiar feeling and some sleeping pills, that’s why I could manage it. But since we’re in a more stranger place and I don’t have the pills here and I wanted not to be tired tomorrow I just thought maybe if we sleep in the same room I could somehow succeed it. I know this is the most stupid idea you’ve ever heard from me and I just told you because I made you curious and after you asked it’d be rude for me not to say and…** ”

Zoro exhaled loudly and that made Robin stop from her monologue that she lost herself in.

“ **Gah, Robin, that was the thing you felt nervous about? Of course, I can be with you. We’re crewmates, remember. I had to look out for you even more because that witch and dart brow left us here, alone. Let’s just go inside I’m so tired.** ” He ended his sentence with a yawn and they went in.

The room was a little guest room that Vinsmokes didn’t see suitable for the Charlottes. There was a queen-sized bed near the wall without a window, one bedside table, and a little dresser. Wall with a window on it was empty so that Zoro sat beneath it to the ground and made her usual pose of sleeping.

Robin took off her shoes and her white blazer jacket which was the only thing that protected her from cold and a beast named Zoro who wanted to rip her lacy crop underneath that jacket. She placed them on the bedside table and got under the cold blanket.

“ **This room was cold because they don’t use it.** ”

“ **Says the woman who hangs with just underwear.** ”

“ **Says the man who hangs with just a t-shirt.** ”

They both looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

“ **I’m in blanket and I have a jacket but what’re you gonna do? You’ll be dead from freezing till morning.** ”

“ **I’ve experienced worst on my night watches in Merry-go. This is nothing but one more challenge.** ”

“ **Yes but in your watch you weren’t sleeping, you were training. But if you train till morning you’ll be exhausted in the morning and nobody wants it that’s why we have to find a way to feel warm. But I don’t the technic they use to make this room warm….hmmm, oh, how about sleeping together?** ”

Robin regretted the words she used the moment they escaped her mouth. She could feel her face warming up and tried to say anything to rescue the situation but her overworking brain had to choose this exact moment to stop so she was waiting for something from Zoro too.

But she wasn’t ready to Zoro get up and come to bed.

She slid the other side to give him space and turned the other side so he couldn’t see how red her face was. She could feel his movement in bed but. She felt him climb the bed and turned his face to the other side from her so their backs were facing each other. After a few tense moments which felt like hours to them, Robin broke the silence.

“ **Hey Zoro, are you sleeping?** ”

Zoro grunted to make her know he wasn’t sleeping yet.

“ **I’m gonna ask one more question. What are we doing here?** ”

“ **Trying to get warmer and sleep?** ”

“ **No, not that. What _exactly_ are we doing here?**”

Zoro now realized the true meaning of her question. She was questioning why are they in that house, that world, and what was their purpose. Robin continued without waiting for a reply.

“ **You know, we’re in a different reality, that’s what we’re believing actually because we didn’t even want to think that we’re all dead, in a big house of a teenager’s biological family and trying to rescue him from an arrangement marriage just because we believe that he is Sanji of this world.** ”

Zoro chuckled slightly. “ **Heck yeah, we’re here even though we didn’t go save our own crewmate from his family, helping a stranger we met, by force, a week ago.** ”

Getting encouraged by Zoro being the same idea as her Robin became excited and turned herself to Zoro’s side and made herself sit on the bed. Feeling his movement Zoro looked back and he made himself sitting position too.

“ **I was thinking the same thing too. Look, I got Nami and Sanji’s motivation but why on the earth we’re here? I thought about this today sometimes because the only answer I found was helping Nami and Sanji. And I really wanted to hear your thoughts too.** ”

Robin was talking with excitement in her voice that Zoro never got bored from listening to. He loved it when she talks something with this passion. If she could talk until morning, Zoro’d listen to her without remembering sleep. Because comparing the peace and restful sleep could give him, listening to Robin talking was beyond any nice nap. ‘Maybe asleep with Robin’d be an exception.’ He thought and blushed to his own thoughts and looked away to hide it from her and felt her gaze on him. Then he remembered she was waiting for his answer. He cleared his throat before talking just to make sure his voice wouldn't be broken.

“ **You’re right actually. We both have no motivation like the other two. So, why did we end up here? I asked this question myself uncountable times today and all I can come up with is this has to be the key to returning home.** ”

“ **Returning home? You mean our own world, right?** ”

“ **Yes. The realities or fates aren’t things I’d make my mind mixed up with but all I want is to return to the other and Thousand Sunny and continue our adventure and getting one more step closer to fulfill my dream. And I remember that fate guy has said something like mission. So I thought if we brought Sanji back, all this could be over.** ”

Robin had put her left hand on her chin was thinking deeply about Zoro’s logic. “ **You may be right Zoro but there’s still one more thing that bothers me actually. If the mission was bringing Sanji back, then why just the four of us is here? Not the four that went to save Sanji and Sanji himself too? You helped me of course but I still can’t give myself a satisfying answer.** ”

Actually, Robin has a guess about why the four of them were there. But she prefers not to think about it and wanted to run from that possibility as long as she can. Unknowing of Robin, Zoro was in similar thoughts too. He knew the things may happen between only the four of them but he rather not go with that thought. It was more comfortable and preferable to think that they were going home after rescuing teenager Sanji.

“ **By the way where the two of them? Can you see them with your power?** ” Zoro asked after a few minutes of silence and thinking passed. Robin immediately used her ability and turned it off with a shocked face.

“ **I guess from now on, I should be more careful while I’m searching for Nami and Sanji. I can see the things I really don’t want to see.** ”

Zoro looked at her with a disgusted face. “ **Did you really see them… doing that?..** ” He couldn’t help but ask. He felt sorry for Robin who just nodded slightly.

“ **From the good view, they’re going to sleep feeling warmer and more comfortable than us. I hope they don’t make any mistake although.** ”

“ **I don’t want to comment on what they’re living between them but we have to make sure they won’t forget they have their dreams and they’re pirates. And one more thing, finally it happened.** ”

“ **What do you mean Zoro?** ”

“ **You wouldn’t know but that perv-cook was “in love” with greedy witch from the first time he saw her. Then I learned he was the same to every woman and I hated him right then and there. But after saving Nami from Arlong, I realized if Nami wanted to have a relationship with a man, Sanji was the only man she could be with. I didn’t know Nami that close that day but it was a guess. And that guess didn’t change the opposite, it became reality as you can see.** ”

“ **And you say, you don’t care both of them Fu Fu Fu.** ”

“ **Tch. I am the first mate, of course, I’d want my crewmates to be happy. Besides, that pervert won’t give us that choice. He made his intention clear from the very first day that he’s gonna get Nami.** ”

“ **But, Sanji was a guy who acts same with all ladies, right? Why did you say it? For example, I heard him dating Viola when we were in Dressrosa. Why did you think he gets Nami who never showed any affection to him.** ”

“ **Because you didn’t see his face when he learned our ship was in danger. He left Viola at that moment and ran to rescue his “Nami-swan”.** ” Robin giggled at Zoro’s attempt to imitate Sanji’s catchphrase.

“ **And I’m sure you didn’t see Nami’s face when Sanji got hurt. That expression is a very rare face to see and so uncharacteristic thing for her. But as I said before, I don’t care whatever the thing they’ll live between them as long as it doesn’t affect the crew or Luffy won’t approve. Besides, two of troublemaker together, if they give attention to each other, I can be relaxed too.** ” he said while getting to a sleeping position as his back facing Robin. “ **Good night Robin, you should try sleeping, it’s getting late.** ” He ended the conversation.

Robin got in her previous position too and wished him good night. ‘He really thinks similar to me. I couldn’t help but feel more connected to him after our little conversation. And now he’s sleeping right behind me! I said I’ll sleep more comfortably but I lied, how could I sleep when the most handsome and coolest man I know and feel so many things for is right behind me? And we’re in a bed, it’s cold, we don’t have any problem getting caught… Okay Robin, gather your thoughts! He only sees you as a crewmate and he’s helping you just because of that. I really can’t sleep with that urge to touch him. Any connection would calm me actually…. Maybe…’ And Robin moved that now their backs were touching.

‘I just ended a really good conversation with Robin in the rudest way. I know we were just talking about curly brow and witch but it was fun. But I needed to end it because I couldn’t know when I do something stupid and break this nice connection between us. Wait for a second… Did her back just touched mine? Did she move on to her sleep? Okay Zoro, you really need to calm down. Just do a breathing exercise and don’t think about the most beautiful and clever and perfect woman is sleeping right behind you. And the fact you’re alone, it’s cold and you both want to feel warm and you know one thing or two ways to make someone warm. And two of your crewmates doing those ways now. Yes think that and feel disgusted, do not think about the warmth of a woman near you. And not exactly her bareback because she just has a lacy underwear that could be the sexiest thing she ever wore. Not the sexiest thing, there’re sexier things she ever wore but I can’t rank or compare them. I bet she’d look best when she’s nake- STOP IT! Just focus on sleeping because she’s thinking I’m doing this because we’re crewmates. She’ll never see me in that way. I’m just a teenage boy to her same as that brats. Yes Zoro, keep those thoughts and you’ll forget the static feeling comes from where we’re touching and you can sleep.’

///////////////////////

“ **I’m going to school with my guards and take Pudding-chan with me if she wants.** ” Young Sanji said straight forward to his “pirate parents” who don’t want him to leave Pudidng’s side.

“ **That’s not how we discussed Sanji! Why are you insisting that much?** ” Sanji opposed him even though he was the one who could understand him most.

“ **Because I need to see them and I need to be with Pudding-chan all day to keep an eye on her. That’s how we discussed, right?** ”

“ **No, we discussed as you’re staying with Pudding when all Charlotte family visits Vinsmoke factories today!** ” Nami was one step away from going crazy. She couldn’t imagine what could happen if any of his close friends saw him today. ‘He’s like saying goodbye or “Look, I’m happy, don’t worry about me” to his friends. They’re the literally same person.’

“ **Why are doing this? Isn’t it certain that you’re returning them? Why are you doing something that’ll be understand nothing but a bitter farewell?** ”

“ **Nothing is certain Robin-chan. I trust you all but I can’t waste my chance to see them one more or last time.** ” Younger Sanji sounded so sure that Nami has no other chance to play her last card.

“ **If Nami’ll see you like that, don’t expect her to forgive you anymore.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, flirtatious Zorobin which I love to watch in the anime. They're on the edge and I can smell the sexual tension between them and I wanted to express this.  
> Oh Sanji-kun, what are you and your teen brain thinking? Do you want to throw pirates' occupations into the trash? They worked really hard for you, you know.


	13. Being Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear and easy for you, I'm stupid to not mention this until this chapter but this fanfiction takes place in a different time schedule than canon, in which Straw Hats reunite in Zou after rescuing Sanji from Big Mom's territory, not in Wano. I did it like this because Wano isn't over and I don't know what'll happen in the future so it was easier for me to write in this way actually. Apologizing for any confusion.  
> Another thing, I recommend you to listen to Hurts by Emeli Sandé while reading this chapter.

Nami was feeling so anxious about going school today. Yesterday and day before it were can’t be described clearly that’s why she wasn’t sure how things’ll go today. And it was raining today. Rain started very late yesterday night and it slow downed little morning but it wouldn’t be called as a good day. It was like god left her on her own. She hated rainy days and she was sure today was going to be difficult.

She had write what Sanji told her but when they asked about where and how she learned these informations, she couldn’t answer them and orange haired student was sure they’d asked more to her and she didn’t know how to respond them unless Robin’d bless her with her clever answers and save her.

She didn’t see anybody untill she went her classroom. And there, Chopper and Usopp were waiting in front of her class. ‘Urg, there we go…’

“ **Good morning Nami!** ” Chopper exclaimed when he saw her and Usopp greeted her with his head. She could tell from way of Usopp’s behaviour, even how Chopper tried to act normal, they all knew something was off and different. And this day wouldn’t be easy as she hoped it’d be. She greeted them back and did an attemp to go in but Usopp stopped her.

“ **All of us were waiting you on the rooftop. Luffy thinks it’s better we talk face to face.** ”

“ **Rooftop? It was pouring outside, you know.** ”

“ **Not in outside of course Nami.** ” Chopper answered her oblivous question with all his innocence and they headed together, all three of them were afraid of saying anything.

The stairs of school was wet because last night’s pouring went in form windows and Nami cursed one more time to badness of this day. When they reached top floor of building Nami saw Zoro and Robin sitting together in front of the door leading to rooftop which was now closed due to weather and they were circled by their other four friends with an additional called Trafalgar Law. Who is in the same class as Robin, Franky and Brook and gathering with Luffy lately or Luffy was hanging out with him without his consent. Not that Nami cared for now. She went directly to their side but didn’t go between Robin and Zoro. Instead she sat next to Robin to talk better. She whisphered her ear before others started to question them.

“ **I need your smart brain here and now most than other times. How can we explain things to them?** ”

“ **I’m terribly sorry but I don’t know what to do either. I don’t know a way to explain all truth and don’t wanna lie them but it isn’t best to make a decision without all of the subjects of issue here. So we have to find a temporary solution.** ”

“ **I don’t wanna lie Luffy. I was feeling bad about this situation already and I was sure it’ll be a problem.** ” Zoro groaned.

“ **Hey, what are you whispering about? Please tell us what do you know about Sanji already!** ” Luffy yelled them and that made them surprised for a moment. **eyG**

“ **It’s how I texted you. All I know is that Sanji is in his biological family’s house and may have a possibility to get engaged.** ” Nami said deffensively.

“ **And how did you learn this?** ” questioned Brook.

Nami heard Robin exhale before talking clamly. “ **From a trustable source. It’s no-** “

“ **What or who is that source?! Tell us quickly! I want to know everything about Sanji’s situation now!** ” Luffy was yelling too loud for their own good and Nami understood his act whole heartly. She wanted to scream too but they knew little and that made her more nervous. Luffy looked at Zoro and they shared a moment of arguing silently which only closest friends could do.

First one gave up was Luffy although. He put his straw hat to his head so his eyes wouldn’t be seen and he went down without saying anything. After a few tense moments, Brook, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Law followed him without commenting at anything too.

Zoro, Robin and Nami didn’t move their places and stayed quiet for more. School bell which has told them that lesson was starting rang bu they still didn’t move or talked. The first one who broke the silence was Zoro.

“ **That pervert cook owes us a great apology. But I don’t if I can forgive him even after he knelt down and beg me. We’re in this situation because of him, do not forget it you two.** ”

“ **Not just his fault, that four creature was in fault too if we think logically.** ” Said Robin with a little sadness in her usual calm tone.

“ **Robin…** ” Nami looked at her best friend’s unreadable face. “ **I, I don’t know what to think actually. This week was… I can’t even describe it.** ”

“ **Crazy, extraordinary, indescribable, and makes us unreliable people in front of our best friends?** ”

Zoro and Nami looked at Robin’s face before chuckling with sadness and desperate. They really hurt their friends but they don’t know how that happened and have nothing to make things up so they decided to sit there quietly. They had to go their lessons and live like nothing happened but they knew tehy couldn’t do because Luffy and other were so important to them that they couldn’t focus any other thing untill they make a peace.

It was the moment they were about to fall in desperate when Nami’s phone rang. The caller was Usopp.

“ **Nami! You should come down!** ”

“ **What? What happened Usopp! Calm down and explain!** ”

“ **I can’t calm down! You have to come here, it-it’s Luffy and Sanji! They-** “

But Nami didn’t hear rest of Usopp’s sentence because she immadietly got up and satrated head down. She lefted her phone behind that’s why Zoro and Robin could learn what might happened to cause Nami to act like that.

Nami’s mind went blank the moment she heard Sanji’s name. She remembered last time they were together and how she let him go. She was regretting it an deven after pirate Sanji told her that they were going to return him back, she couldn’t miss a chance to make it herself. Because that could be her only chance to fix things. She didn’t know what to do, to say but she was sure if Sanji saw her that something could’ve happen. That’s why she was running down the stairs like crazy. ANd she forgot that stairs were wet and didn’t see signs warn students and tripped one of them.

She rolled down stairs and crashed to wall between two floors. There’s nobody because it was lesson hour and Robin and Zoro were too up to help her. But she needed to go down as soon as possible. She didn’t know what was waiting her but the thought of seeing Sanji again made her adrenaline increase. She got up hardly and started to run down one more time. But that damned mid-floor was too wet to run and she tripped again. She was sure if there was anybody else around, they could enjoy a nice show of her panties but she didn’t care that too. There was only thing she cared now, reaching Sanji. Adrenaline in her body was forcing her to get up and she obeyed it. But she didn’t rush like before instead used careful but quick steps to go one last floor. Nami didn’t know how she managed to left school building to main garden. It could be a few moment or hours. They all felt same to her. She was a girl on a mission and had no intention to quit. All of the accumulated feelings towadrs blonbde boy, love, affection, emphaty, anger, desire were dancing all of in her veins were making her continue. She wasn’t feeling any ache thanks to them.

She was greeted by a scene she’d call severe after everything was done. Franky, Law, Usopp, Chopper and Brook was standing near school door and Franky was holding a crying Chopper. A little farther she saw a beaten-up Luffy and A blonde boy who aimed his leg to him. Nami couldn’t realize who was the boy first. But when she got it was Sanji, she couldn’t understand the positions they were in.

“ **Sanjii! Why are you doing like this?! Can’t we talk?! Aren’t we friends? Don’t do this!** ” was Chopper’s words could be understood from his weeps.

“ **Friends, don’t say stupid things like that. I was always a son of Vinsmoke family. I can never be friend with you common people.** ” Sanji spoke in a evilish tone and lowered his leg. His kick met Luffy in his gut but Luffy didn’t do anything to provide or hit back.

Satisfied with his actions Sanji turned back and started to walk back but he stopped as someone called for him.

“ **Sanji!** ” Nami called his name without usual respect add and he turned to her sound. But he met with a strong slap on his left cheek.

Nami didn’t know why she did this but she forgot everything about returning Sanji back when she saw this and heard his words. She knew this wasn’t his real words but he hurt everyone she cared and she wanted to make him realize this from her hands. It was something only Nami could do. In a scenario if Sanji’s feelings towards Nami was right.

She didn’t use the respect add because she didn’t want to show any respect to him that time. She had a feeling that slap wasn’t enough so she spoke to him.

“ **Sorry about that. You are right, we can’t be friends. Farewell.** ”

And they both turned their backs each other. Sanji walked towards outside and Nami rushed to Luffy’s side but she couldn’t help but see the scene that Sanji was holding a brown-haired girl from her waist and leading her outside. That was when Nami realized it was raining when a drop blurred her vision when she needed it most. She could see the girl’s face only for a moment but she was sure she could never forget it rest of her life.

When she was sure Sanji was gone, Luffy started to scream to him. Nami wanted to say that it was useless but stayed quiet because she could understand him most.

“ **Sanji! I’m waiting your return here! And I’m not going to eat any bentou unless it’s your or not going to go to any restaurants unless it’s Baratie and you are the chef!** **Be sure to come because I can’t be fully happy without you!** ”

That were the only words Nami heard before adrenaline in her body was gone and she was all alone with her pain, both phsically and mentally. Nami felt Law touching her shoulder and she looked up at him.

“ **Let’s go to nurse’s office Nami-ya. I need to check you too. You look terrible.** ” Seeing the worry of a professional doctor in his eyes, Nami sightly nodded and accepted the hand he gave her.

///////////////////////////////

“ **What on the earth did he do? Answer you curly bastard! You did the same, right? Just answer me why did you beat our captain that way!** ” Zoro was beyond furious. He knew something like that happened in Whole Cake Island but witnessing it was something else. It was opposite of everything he knew as men pride. Yes,he didn’t very fan of their cook but he thought that at least he have pride of man but no, if he could easily beat the exact person they had to have full respect and loyality, that pervert hadn’t got any of that pride. And as first mate, it was Zoro’s job to deal creatures like him.

Sanji, for the first and certainly for the last time in his life, hadn’t got anything to defense himself to his life time rival. He could see Zoro’s anger, understand reason behind it, was sure he would totally do same if it was someone else in their crew, especially Zoro, but in the deep down, Sanji knew that anybody else wouldn’t do something unloyal like this. Because nobody got family issues like him. Yes, he was sure nobody’s father that they forgot very long time ago would show up and forced them in a arragement marriage. And that people wouldn’t fought with their captains that they loved more than any person just to protect him.

Sanji wasn’t opening his mouth and that making Zoro angrier. He was holding his shirt’s collar and shaking him but he wasn’t doing anything in respond unlike usual. Swordsman was expecting cook to stand up for himself and kicked him like usual. Then Nami would’ve showed up and silenced both of them. But none of them haven’t happened. Blonde was just standing there like a robot and looking ground not showing his eyes to green-haired one. This continued until Sanji closed his eyes and exhaled.

“ **Yes, I did beat the shit out of Luffy, our captain. He didn’t fight back but I continued to kick him over and over. Nami-san was there too, she saw everything and tried to stop us. But I even didn’t hear her. We never talked about this after we reunited but I broke the loyalty. It hurts me more than you ever could imagine to say this but you stupid swordsman, can do anything to me. I deserve all of it.** ” He raised his hands in surrendering and looked at ladies beside them.

Nami and Robin were withstanding outside of school garden. Both of them were looking awful as their clothes soaked wet, clunching on them, their tears and rain drops mixed together and trembling because of cold. Robin half hugged Nami who leaned her head on her right shoulder and crossed her arms to stop herself from punching Sanji so bad. She couldn’t believe what he said after all of things they talked yesterday.

She knew it wasn’t nicest thing he had done and witnessing it again neither was. However she could understand why Zoro was that furious, aside from that she expected Sanji to argue with him. But he didn’t. He accepted his fault even it wasn’t a mistake because Nami knew he was doing it just to protect them, she couldn’t understand why they were fighting like this. Okay, okay, they always have fought but this time, something was different. Like, they were serious.

She haven’t felt like this since, Usopp and Luffy’s fight 2 years ago in Water 7.

Orange haired girl didn’t want to remember that at all but she couldn’t shake that feeling off. She didn’t want to go between Luffy and Usopp that time because it was a fight between them but this time had a difference. What Sanji did and Said effected her too, she knew Sanji was being unfair to himself, again. She has seen that behaviour on him which was so unlike to love-cook Nami loved. She saw the right to go between two men’s fight because she knew this fight wasn’t fair. And there was that disgusting feeling that if she wasn’t stand for his lover, she would never forgive herself.

“ **What are you saying Sanji-kun? You did this to protect us from your family and from Big Mom. Luffy’s aware of this fact too. Don’t go hard on yourself, can’t you see Zoro was on your collar? Just start kicking him and I’ll silence you guys so we can end this nonsense.** ” Nami exclaimed and jumped from her previous position just to get closer to boys because if they start fighting she could punch them in head easily. But none of them did anything except Robin.

Robin straightened herself and started getting further. “ **I just remembered I had a private work to do. You guys’ll call me when your job is over and we’ll meet at Vinsmoke house, okay? Have fun!** ”

“ **Hey, Robin, where are you going? Don’t leave me alone. I need you to support me.** ”

“ **You can take care of yourself very well Nami-chan.** ” And with that she fastened her steps and other three could do nothing but looked behind her.

‘Great, now Robin left me with these two idiots. What I’m going to do? I’m cold and this clothes makes me uncomfortable. I just want to take a hot shower in Sunny and drink a hot-cocoa Sanji-kun made in my comfy pajamas. Maybe he would be there for company… I want it more now after I dreamt about it.’ Nami eyed two men who were still in same position and she took out a deep breathe.

“ **Would you two please stop it? I really don’t understand what gotten in you? You were fighting before, that’s part of your character but they weren’t like this. This… This was different. Zoro wasn’t that furious and Sanji-kun wasn’t so coherent with especially him. I know there’s some sort of problem here and I want to solve and get away from this uncomfortable situation. So do something!** ”

Zoro was first one to do actually something as he loosened his grip on Sanji’s shirt collar and took a few steps far from him. Sanji smoothed his shirt with lazy movements and “ **First of all, thanks for standing up for me Nami-san. Yes, I made exactly what this Sanji did to this Luffy even worse. There was just Nami-san and my biological family to see it and like our friends here, you did everything you could do to stop me. And yes, it was because of proving my father that I wasn’t part of the crew anymore. And it worked. But I don’t have any rights to say “thanks to our little fight our plan worked nearly perfect. That’s why let’s forget all, okay Captain?” or something like that because what I did was in the full sense of word, unforgivable in our world. More over, shows my unloyalty to crew and potantial of what I could do in delicate situations.** ”

“ **You done? Because I felt sick of your knightous way of talking.** ” Zoro has held himself for long time. He was still angry but while listening to Nami and Sanji’s words, he could think a bit. He thought about what would Luffy do in that kind of situation and what was best for him to do as a first mate and guardian of their beloved crew.

He agreed with Nami, he wanted to finish this nonsense as soon as possible. Nonsense, yes, because this was nothing like their other fights. ‘This wasn’t a men fight, that curly wasn’t serious about fighting, he was just trying to get killed. Like hell I would let him to do, after what my friends suffered to get him back alive. No, I still don’t like him but that was my problem. There was one more problem too, for why on the earth did Robin leave us for? I need to make sure she’s alright. Of course just because she’s my crewmate and nobody could help her if she faint somewhere without our knowing.’

“ **I can’t believe you still could say this nonsenses after all the effort Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Pedro and even Carrot spent to get you back. Yes, it was bad to watch similar things you lived again but that showed me something I wouldn’t ever come through by just thinking and listening to you.**

 **Me and Robin, who haven’t seen you in that situation understood reasons behind your acts. ‘cause if we haven’t lived them, we’ll never fully understand them. Even after you’ve been accepted by Luffy again and finally gotten affection of that evil woman you wanted so much, your previous words makes you look too stupid than you already are. So come to me when you got your shit together then I’ll play dart with your brows.** ”

Sanji was in great shock for a moment. All things he had lived through was dried up with these words came from his rival. Sanji was hundred percent sure these words were genuine because why that swordsman even bother himself for lying him.

Sanji was sure Zoro’d never pity him like others do. He’s his crewmate after all. And crewmates were all honest and respectful to each other. That was the core of their bond. Why was Sanji that late to realize this? He was blessed by a 9 membered-family whose bonds were thicker than most biological families bonds.

Then why was he still thinking that he shouldn’t show weakness to them?

It was hard to admit but one part of his mind always thought that some point that 8 pirate he loved more than everything would leave him if he shows how truly weak he was.

Now, that idea of his looked stupidest thing in the world. He showed weakness in front of them and leaving him aside, they even fought for him. With this fact, that rotten part of his mind should’ve dissappered but it sunk more than he prefered and some force was needed to rip it off eternally.

Moreover, this force has done its job as in shape of Zoro’s words.

Sanji smirks when all of this made sense in his mind and heart. He feels lighter now, like a slave who freed from their chains after years of captivity.

His hands went to his cigarettes and lighter as an act of urge and he thanked all celestial beings for them staying dry. He lit one, inhaled the toxic smoke inside his lungs before replying.

“ **I would want to see you try that since your bounty is lower than mine, you must try hard.** ”

He saw Zoro’s hand went to his swords but he didn’t look behind or stopped. Of course cook had understand his intentions with it. “I opened a door for you. I can only do this for you as you’re my crewmate and a man I respect. However the one that will come inside from that door or run away is you.”

After that, all he knew was hitting by a nice embrace. He managed to hold himself hard to not fall behind to wet street as he wasn’t ready for Nami to hug him so sudden. She embraced him from waist and hid her face in his chest. Sanji could feel her huge boobs pressing to him and spent all his left will power to not have a nosebleed. It became easier when blonde heard orange-haired woman mumbled something like “ **Thank god!** ” quietly. He hugged her back and kissed top of her wet yet still smelling perfect head.

“ **Let’s go somewhere we can change this clothes and dry ourselves, okay? Then we have to find that marimo, too. God knows where he went now.** ” The reply Sanji got to his little daily plan was just a gigle form Nami which he could do nearly anything to hear it always.

But Sanji didn’t mention about thinking in his daily plan. Because like how green-haired man said and blonde wasn’t very fond of admitting it out loud but, Sanji had to collect himself. This realization was just start of greater things.

He had to think about what he had now. Like the woman he fell in love the first moment he saw being in love with him too. Or the marvelous friends that could do any craziest thing for his sake that he saw a his family. And that green-haired stupid swordsman was too, included in that family.

That’s right, Zoro and Sanji had success in their mission together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a chapter... I can see my talent's pushed its limits. I hope that I'd expert dense emotions of this chapter and the way Sanji's mind working clearly.


	14. After Rain

Robin was watching the rain from the window when the last passenger in the bus got up and walked to the door to make know of his station has come. And that was a sign for Robin to leave the bus and walk the rest way to Vinsmoke house. Even the rain has lightened right now, Robin bought or just took it due to nobody could see her, herself an umbrella to not get wet any more than she already was.

When she arrived at the house, she used her powers to see where young Sanji was at the moment and headed directly to that place.

Sanji was sitting in a gazebo in the back yard far enough to nobody see him when he was smoking. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped in his place when Robin touched his shoulder. He looked at her like she was from another world. Wait, technically she was from another world but that was another day’s concern.

“ **What the heck were you thinking you did?** ” Robin exclaimed very angry unusual to her signature being calm in almost every situation. And teenager knew this, from his world’s Robin. So he understood that he was in big trouble. Not that he didn’t know what he had done but he wasn’t regretting it and that was the problem.

He breathed out to win some time to prepare a proper answer but Robin didn’t let him speak.

“ **You said you trust us, but look at what you did. You ruined all our plans! What were you thinking Sanji?** ”

“ **I don’t know!** ” Sanji burst louder than he imagined and looked around to see if anybody heard him. When he was sure, he exhaled the breath he was holding and continued a little quieter. “ **I don’t know, okay? I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t know what I did something like that but I don’t understand why it was something that important either! I can’t understand anything at all anymore!** ”

Sanji’s voice had broken at the last part. He really couldn’t take those anymore. Last two days were like two years with torture. He didn’t want to do it anymore, didn’t want to fight because he was thinking those were all for nothing. He wouldn’t escape this hell. He could do it one time but there was no other chance, he knew this. He knew this but he came there even he knew it.

“ **Sanji, you know we care for you, right? And by saying we, I don’t mean the four of us but your friends too. You saw that too, right? You went there to see it with your eyes, right?** ”

Robin was starting to understand everything. She wasn’t in Whole Cake Island when their Sanji was needed but after learning what happened and witnessing what was occurring right in front of her eyes, her logical mind understood somethings like why Sanji did go to his school today.

Seeing the little light in Sanji’s visible eye, Robin knew she hit from the right spot. “ **You wanted to see your friends for one last time and say goodbye to them, right? You wanted them to forget you and at the same time, you wanted to be sure that they’ll never do this, right, Sanji? I understand. But it was a fact that you broke our plan. Because our plan wasn’t escaping you from here, it was returning you back to your friends safe and sound.** ”

Sanji looked at the raven-haired woman’s face directly with an apology in his eye, after she finished her speech. Robin did understand him perfectly. That, someone seeing his true nature, made him feel unsafe, that’s why he rant o his comfort place as his hands went to his cigarettes. But Robin stopped him to do so. She was looking at him like how a mother must’ve looked at his son, with empathy, understanding, affection, compassion.

“ **What, what must I do now?** ” he asked weakly.

Robin stopped for a moment to observe the teenager in front of her. He was trying to be smaller than possible and trying to look strong at the same time. Robin could tell that both Sanji's were the same even they were born in different worlds.

“ **You can start with accepting the fact that you’re just a human. And then apologizing to all of us. I know Sanji, you always felt like you have to be your strongest in front of others and always been told that you’re a failure even though you did your best. That’s why, I’m now telling you that, sometimes shoeing your weakness to the people you care about is your right no not your right, it’s your responsibility.** ”

From Sanji’s frown, Robin got that he didn’t understand her outcome. So she explained it to him.

“ **Look, when you care and love someone, you wanted to do everything you can for them, am I right?** ” Sanji nodded but didn’t say anything to make her continue. “ **In addition, you want them to show their weak and strong sides if you love them much more. As an example, don’t you want Nami to show you the most private and important places of her heart, do you?** ”

“ **Of course I do. And I also wanted her to show me all of her most private places beside her heart, too…** ” and Sanji was gone to the pervertedness world.

Robin smiled a little and coughed to take him to their world again. “ **But, relationships with people are mutual. If you want to learn someone’s name, you should tell yours first. That was again, the same logic. If your friends can be weak as they need around you, you can and must be weak too. Because if you don’t, they’ll think “Does Sanji not trusting us enough to show us his important feelings as we do?”.** ”

“ **But, I trust them and love too! I did lots of things to prove it. They, they aren’t thinking something like this, are they?** ”

“ **I wasn’t finished-** “

“ **Who I am kidding for God’s sake? After Saturday and today, obviously, they won’t love me as much as they did before. If they did love someone like me, though.** ”

“ **Sanji! You’re doing it again.** ” Robin finally achieved to get his attention before he didn’t get lost in that dark place called his brain. “ **They were loving you, your friends, they are now loving you and they’re going to love you. Please don’t go through thoughts like that. I know I said something to make you think like this but you didn’t let me finish.** ” Robin sighed as she thought about how to express her thoughts to that delicate teen.

“ **That’s true, that, your friends, Luffy, Nami, Usopp and others, are not full of love for you, right now. But that doesn’t mean they just forgot everything you lived and every bond you shared. But they are hurt if you ask my point of view. And if you want to win their hearts back, you should know how to apologize and why you’re doing it. Any idea?** ”

Sanji looked at the wet ground outside and thought for a few moments. Robin could understand these were all too much for him to observe. Some person from another world came and make a speech about his very important feelings that he didn’t even share with his friends. But Robin was feeling like she knew this Sanji for more than a week and she was feeling a little responsible in protecting him.

“ **I-erm, thank you for this Robin-chan. All of this. You came and spoke with me even if you didn’t have to. Your words are so important to me and know that I’m gonna think about them.** ”

Robin put her hand on Sanji’s knee and made him look at her. “ **I talked to you because I want you to be happy and peaceful. And, I and my crew are going to return you back to your friends too. And after that, what you’ll do is up to you.** ”

“ **But, with doing these, you lift me one more responsibility too. why are you doing it? You don’t have any benefit from this.** ”

“ **Because my Nami made a promise to herself and I heard Sanji made one with your Nami too. So it was just for making ourselves at ease. I know it’s a selfish reason not some kind of knightous one but don’t forget, we’re pirates in our world. We only live for ourselves.** ”

Sanji looked at Robin in a surprised expression before bursting into laughter which felt like a sad one.

///////////////////////

Teenager Nami blinked heavily and tried to get her consciousness back. All she could see was the roof of the sickbay of the school.

There was like a bando in her head and her memory was blurred. She tried to get up but a sharp pain stopped her action. Then she heard a familiar cold voice.

“ **Don’t try to get up now, Nami. You are still in pain, aren’t you?** ” It was her little friend’s who spends his most time in sickbay, near school’s doctor, Chopper’s voice. Orange-haired looked at her left where she heard the sound came from. Chopper was standing near other bed that placed next to the window while hers was closer to the door. She couldn’t see the person on the other bed due to Chopper’s position but when he decided to walk away, she saw the sleeping posture of Luffy.

Nami suddenly remembered what happened before waking up a few moments ago. She remembered their nervous conversation, Usopp’s call, why she was feeling so much pain, and the reason she passed her body’s limits. Sanji has come to school after his weird farewell and he was so… different. She didn’t know what happened between Luffy and Sanji before she came but she knew that Luffy got a beat-up from Sanji. And Sanji’s second leaving, this time with a girl. A girl who is so pretty and elegant looking…

‘I remember Law touching my shoulder and saying something about looking terrible but after that was just blank. I must’ve passed out after that. The rain has stopped now but I still can’t understand the time. Where was the clock again? Urgh, my head is killing me… and my legs too… I hope they’re not something I’d be worried about.’ She looked for a clock that must be on the wall and read that time was one forty-eight p.m that means first class after lunch break would be over in two minutes and she has been unconscious for nearly five hours. That was enough to scare Nami a bit because she remembered how bad she fell down the stairs. But she was relieved in one way that, that stairs were blind spot of school there weren’t any cameras.

She was going to drift off when school bell proclaims that the lesson was over rang and the rest of her friends rushed through sickbay.

Raven-haired and blonde girls were the first ones to approach her, faces filled with worry.

“ **How are you feeling Nami?** ” Kaya asked her. She realized she hasn’t talked since she woke up and didn’t know how her voice'd come out, she spoke lightly.

“ **My whole body hurts and I feel a little bit dizzy but I think I’m fine.** ” She smiled lightly.

“ **Thought you could be hungry. Is she allowed to eat something, Doctor Chopper?** ” asked Usopp showing them a packed bento. Chopper looked at the box and Nami then their friends. If his foster mother, and at the same time school’s official nurse would be there, she would be more sure than he was. Kureha was an old woman to be a nurse at a school but she was the best in her work. When she decided to take along Chopper near her he was just 10 years old but she always tried to teach what she knew to Chopper. And brown-haired boy was so glad to this. He really wanted to be a doctor and be useful to his friends and help people even he doesn’t know them.

“ **You can eat something of course, if you aren’t feeling like you’re gonna vomit, Nami-ya.** ” Law’s cold but too Professional compare to his age voice entered to room, then himself with nurse Kureha behind him.

Franky, Brook and Usopp were so happy to hear that and gathered Nami’s head to make her feel happier.

“ **But Doctorine, she just woke up. Wouldn’t it be nicer for her to wait at least half an hour?** ”

“ **Chopper, do you want your friend to starve and be not happy? Just do whatever you like but don’t forget here is sickbay.** ” Kureha disagreed with him. Kureha was a bit weirder than a normal school nurse. She was older but never accepts her oldness moreover she always says that she was _just_ 59 years old. That’s why students named her as alive-fossil.

“ **I think they would go with something more creative. But anyway, ‘alive-fossil’ is good.** ” Pirate Nami spoke while watching old woman doing his job on Luffy sitting at her table. She and Sanji have gone to a hotel, taken shower -not together because Sanji-kun wasn’t feeling ready even after things they did together- and changed into new and dry clothes. She was wearing a black-colored boat neck pullover, very skinny green-colored jeans, long black sock boots and a light pink puffer jacket which lies near her due to the temperature inside. Moreover, Sanji decided to wear a light grey sweatshirt, a black leather jacket, and ripped black jeans. Nami chose his clothes and she had no regrets about how they looked on him. She has learned new fashion styles there and would use them rest of her life. Maybe she even gives some idea to their dear seastar fashionist friend Pappug in charge of giving her his gain thanks to her ideas. ‘I found a new way to have some more money. I’m really genius’ she was having her evil smile as getting more money thoughts to occur in her mind. She came to her senses when she heard her Sanji speaking.

“ **That old witch looks… younger than ours. Isn’t it right, Nami-san?** ”

“ **It’s because she’s nearly one-third of her age than her other self in our world. She was 139 when we meet her and she must be 141 now. But I bet, this Doctorine’ll live until that age too.** ”

“ **Oh… So you _bet_ , huh? Then it’s better that I consider that as a truth.**” Sanji talked with a voice teasing her.

This was cook’s new or lately leaned by navigator temper. Before confessing to him, blonde never teased or done something to embarrass her on purpose. But after their kiss on the balcony, he was having his fun teasing her in a so innocent-looking-way. And all the time while he was doing this, he looks so cool that Nami couldn’t help but blush. Not that he gave up on his knightous way or exaggerating lovey-dovey things but this side was new and Nami, if she was going to be honest with herself like how she promised, liked that a lot.

“ **There was something I was wondering actually, who is that blonde lady? She was with them sometimes but I couldn’t find a proper time to ask you about it.** ”

“ **Oh, you mean Kaya? That’s true, you and Robin can’t know her. She was a girl we, me, Zoro and Luffy, met in Usopp’s village. She’s the one who gave us Going Merry.** ”

Of course, Sanji knew the story behind their first ship Merry-go, but he didn’t know that Kaya-whom Usopp sometimes slipped through his mouth when they drank- was this Kaya.

“ **I didn’t know she was this beautiful! It was a waste that I wasn’t in the crew when you met her!** ” Sanji’s eyes turned to hearts just suited for his character.

“ **She and Usopp were some kind of… close. That explains the action of Usopp about Merry-go.** ” Nami took a deep breathe when she remembered the sad memories of one of their beloved crew-mate’s farewell. Sanji closed her and held her hand made her look at him.

“ **I miss her too.** ” he has a soft expression on his face. Nami smiled at him too before breaking the depressive mood.

“ **And I think they’re dating in this world.** ” Now Sanji has a disappointing expression which made Nami laugh.

“ **Are you sure Nami-san?** ” his voice was full of worry and disappointment.

Nami nodded and “ **I saw them in a very close position. But of course, I walked away immediately. I didn’t want to witness such a thing.** ” Sanji was looking ground with a very sad expression.

Nami squezed the hand that in connection and giggled. “ **Were you going to try flirting a fifteen-year-old child who is your this world version’s friend’s girlfriend? Am I not enough for you Mr. Prince?** ” Nami purred to him.

“ **Do you really think I’m kind of man who flirts with his other version’s friend’s girlfriend? I’m so offended, my love.** ” Sanji continued the teasing. He brought the hand he was holding to his mouth and kissed slowly on it. Sanji’s voice while saying my love to Nami changed this normal behavior into something that made Nami feel like a maiden who met a real prince charming. Expect the fact that Sanji was a real prince and looked so charming in her eyes. Nami didn't know what to do so she was grateful when a voice interrupted them.

“ **How’s Luffy now and what happened after I passed out? Last thing I remember was Tora-kun said I looked terrible. What happened after that?** ” It was student Nami who spoke while eating her late lunch.

“ **Luffy-ya’s body wasn’t that bad and I think he’ll wake up later today. But he needs to go to a proper hospital if he wants to heal. Not that we aren’t best, just about supplies.** ” Law was sitting on a chair next to Luffy’s bed and reading a book. He talked without looking at them. Knowing he wouldn’t answer her second question, long-nosed friend started to talk.

“ **When you passed out in, erm, Torao’s arms, he carried you here and actually looked after both of you. We are really grateful for what he and Chopper done today, aren’t we?** ” Usopp looked at others to get an agreement from them.

“ **When Sanji learns that Law carried Nami and looked after her, he would be so angry and jealous. Experience speaking.** ” Sanji spoke knowing that only three of them could hear him. It was just a joke but when he thought about his other version, he knew that the teen would never be angry with people looked after his friends and if it was something he caused.

“ **You do not worry about a thing, I know you, putting us before yourself, that’s why you just need to focus on your healing process. Don’t forget we’re all here for you. Don’t worry about school too.** ” Kaya leaned to the patient on the bed and squeezed her right hand holding chopsticks. She smiled with a motherish expression.

Nami looked down on her lap when Robin came near to her ear and whispered “ **I know I’m being a bad friend now but** **we need to discuss a couple of things sometime soon.** ” And she showed where Sanji and Nami were with her head. Nami nodded to her and both girls looked at the green-haired student who was sitting on the floor near Luffy’s bed and wants him to understand them. In a shocking way, he understood and nodded while looking at couple who actually haven’t seen by any other people except those three.

//////////////////////////

Robin was walking while observing that stranger society around her. Even weather condition wasn’t the best, there were lots of people and vehicles outside. She changed herself in high waist black trousers, a white chiffon shirt with a wide cleavage and dark grey trenchcoat with a claret-red scarf as an accessory, and same colored short boots. She was holding a long black umbrella as protection for the possibility of raining again.

She was actually surprised when she spotted a glimpse of green hair. Understanding that, this color was not that rare by the help of chemicals, she still hoped that it was her crew-mate, Zoro. And she was right when she saw that green hair passed through people. She didn’t know what he was doing on the other side of the city but seeing that he was still in the same clothes, she understood he got lost. She came closer to him and spoke.

“ **It really surprised me to meet you in that part of the city, Swordsman-san. I thought you were with Sanji-kun and Nami-chan.** ” She couldn’t help but tease him a little. Zoro looked at her like he didn’t sense her presence before she spoke and looked surprised.

“ **Remind me if I ever say something about roads moving in any island from now. That city must be built with magic.** ”

Robin giggled at his denial of being lost and Zoro, denied that her feminine voice made his mood higher too. He noticed she was dry and wearing new clothes. He was reviled seeing her wearing something that not made her freeze.

“ **And, what are you doing here? You left us saying you have some kind of job.** ”

“ **Yes, I’ve got something, it’s true but I did it son o worries.** ”

“ **But, what was that you rushed near us. You remembered a book sale or something?** ” Knowing that Robin wouldn’t say her job, Zoro thought a bit teasing wouldn’t hurt.

“ **Fufufu. You’ll see it in the evening. But before, you should live until evening. You’re going to get pneumonia and die.** ”

“ **Hey, I won’t die from just a sickness. Who do you think I am?** ”

“ **I don’t know, world’s best swordsman?** ” Robin replied in a serious tone.

“ **Heh, of course I am.** ” Zoro replied but looked other side to hide his red face despite the cold weather.

“ **Let’s get you into dry clothes world’s best swordsman.** ” Robin said while giggling. And Zoro didn’t reply to her, just tried to follow her behind.

/////////////////////

Nami was sitting on the bed of sickbay, alone. Luffy woke up after their friends went and his grandfather who was chief police, came and took him to hospital.

It was three twenty-five and they were in the last lesson so after five minutes, school was started to become emptier. And she was going to go home after Kureha allowing her to go. She wasn’t hurt badly as much as she was expecting. There were some scratches, bruises mostly on her legs and few on her sides but no cracked or broken limbs, so she could consider herself lucky.

Luffy’s situation was worse but. He has more and deeper bruises and scratches and there were cracks in his legs. But that was their friend circles captain, Luffy, he would be better than before until tomorrow.

That left her with her thoughts all alone. She couldn’t help but think about tomorrow. How Sanji looked at them, what he said, how he behaved, everything. And to other version of her too. She and that Sanji were looking more… affectionate. Of course Sanji was always affectionate towards ladies but Nami didn’t allow him to be that clingy around her before. And there was another thing in both of their eyes, which made them look so sure of themselves. Moreover, they were smiling at each other like fools. And that leaves us with just one outcome: They started a relationship.

From the first time Nami saw two pirates together, she couldn’t help but think how lovely they look together. And wonder if she and her Sanji would look the same too. ‘I mean not _my_ Sanji-kun. My friend Sanji-kun. Sanji-kun who lives this world.’ Her cheeks became red at the thought of calling Sanji her Sanji-kun out loud. She still didn’t know what she was going to with those feelings.

She was surprised when a warm hand touched her forehead.

“ **No, you aren’t that hot. That means you don’t have a fever. Relieved, Sanji-kun?** ” It was the orange-haired navigator who spoke. She was sitting on her right side on the bed and Sanji was on her other side. She didn’t know how much they’ve been here but she was grateful that she didn’t think out loud. She felt the woman’s hand stroke her hair.

“ **What were you thinking that there was a frown and red color on your face, Nami-san?** ” Sanji asked her softly.

“ **I have an answer. She was thinking about someone with hmmm, blond hair and blue eyes.** ”

“ **I-I… you… I mean no! Of course I wasn’t thinking about him or something.** ” The teen tried to give a cool answer but failed.

“ **Him? I didn’t say anything about that person being he or she. Where did that come from?** ”

‘Crap, I was trapped in.’ Teen thought while thinking about a reply.

“ **Do I look like this too Sanji-kun?** ” Older woman started to laugh and blonde joined her too.

“ **Yes but a more beautiful version. She was just too cute for her own good.** ”

“ **H-hey! Stop laughing!** ” teen said but she joined them too.

After their laughter was off, Sanji started in a serious tone.

“ **I wanted to apologize about what happened in the morning. I will do everything I can to make you feel better.** ”

“ **Thank you but that wasn’t your fault that Sanji-kun came here today, right?** ”

Sanji and Nam looked at each other about things they would say to her. But before starting school bell rang and the crowd of students leaving school filled the school.

Sick bay’s door opened and an out of breath Robin and Zoro rushed inside with closing door behind.

Teenagers were thinking that they were just five in the room but pirates could see two more addition behind them.

“ **We told everyone that we will take care of you and send them to their home and got the permission of getting you out whenever we want from Kureha too.** ” Robin started to speak while collecting her breath.

“ **She has gone with Chopper to see Luffy one more time so we won’t have any distraction.** ” Zoro continued from where she left about what they did together to have a conversation.

“ **Oh, you guys did all these planning together? That’s kind of romantic…** ” Pirate Nami stated.

“ **What do you think you are saying witch!** ” a flustered pirate Zoro became visible to everyone in the room.

“ **You’re here too, that makes things easier.** ” Robin noted.

“ **And I am present too.** ” pirate Robin became visible to teenagers too.

“ **That’s better.** ” Zoro stated.

A few nerve and silent minutes have passed and teenager Zoro and Robin waited for school to fall silent.

“ **We wanted to talk about yesterday and today.** ” Robin started in a serious tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!! But I don't know how much time I have left before my responsibilities kill me... Anyway, I wanted this chapter to be in some kind of after-war atmosphere and I hope I achieved this.  
> Yes, I'm in love with the idea of Robin and Sanji tease Zoro and Nami, how did you get it?   
> And yes, Garp is a police officer here but don't worry we will see more about Luffy's family in the next chapters.   
> For last, I would be happy if you let me know your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fan-fiction.


End file.
